The Predator Militia, Revision
by toby7400
Summary: Dystopian AU. Nick's promising career in the Predator Militia is thrown through a loop after an encounter with a very cute rebel bomber. Meanwhile, every militia officer and government official who thinks that maybe, just maybe, brutally repressing millions of innocent prey might not be the right thing to do is disappearing.-Violence, Political Intrigue, Mild/Slow Burn Wildehopps.
1. Chapter 1

The Predator Militia

Nick and his mother, Olivia, watched nervously from the window of their apartment as, out in the street, the tiny fox family's prey neighbors were forced from their homes at the barrel of a gun by scowling predators in red uniforms.

Olivia would have never imagined the Militia was this powerful. For months, ZNN rarely spared the rebels more than a passing mention between sports and weather. Then suddenly the news was filled with images of tanks panted in the red of the Predator Militia and drone strikes were launched on Zootopia itself, with Militia ground forces not far behind. The mother and son foxes had spent days in their apartment, waiting and hoping for the hellish melody of war to end. And now the militant predators effectively controlled all of Mammalia.

How did this happen? Where had the Militia even gotten their paws on tanks and drones? How in the name of Saint Robin was there so many of them all of a sudden? Had they really pulled this off alone, or did someone help them?

The Wildes were pulled from their thoughts as they noticed commotion around a family of sheep. From their vantage point, the foxes could just make out what was being said as a puma sergeant loudly ordered the family into a truck.

"No," the father sternly said stepping toward the militiamammal, "My family's not going anywhere."

The puma shot the ram between the eyes before anyone could blink.

Olivia jumped back from her window with a short yell, clapping a paw over Nick's eyes before he could catch a glimpse of a screaming lamb with glasses covered in her father's blood. A second later, her Tame Collar sent a painful shock coursing through the mother vixen's body. Caught off guard, she fell to the floor taking Nick with her.

"What's going on, Mom?" the nervous kit asked, moving back toward the window.

"No, no, no, Nicky! Don't look out there!" Olivia hastily ordered, raising to her knees and pulling her son into a hug, as much to comfort herself as him.

Just then there was a knock. The two foxes looked at the door apprehensively for several seconds until another patient knock was heard. With a deep breath, Olivia rose to her hind paws and approached the door, Nick fallowing behind.

Standing in the doorway was a beautiful white cat in a well-kept Militia uniform, the same shade of red that Olivia now thought looked a lot like blood, though without body armor, a matching beret perched on her head in lieu of a helmet. She was holding a folder in her left paw.

"Ms. Wilde?" the cat asked with a pleasant smile and an aristocratic accent.

"Yes," the vixen answered nervously. The cat's friendly smile grew as she extended her paw in greeting.

"I'm Lieutenant Duchess O'Malley, of the Predator Militia." The two shook paws cordially, then O'Malley leaned down to be roughly at the younger Wilde's level, sweetly saying, "And you must be Nick."

 _How does she know our names?_ Nick wondered

"May I come in?" the militiamammal was already walking into the foxes' meager apartment, giving it a cursory once over before turning back to the Wildes. "Now before we begin, there is one important thing to attend to."

At that moment, Nick noticed the cat had reached for a knife on her hip as she spoke. Before the kit knew what was happening, the Militia officer had stepped forward and slipped the blade between his mother's neck and the collar the vixen wore. O'Malley flicked her wrist and, just like that, Olivia's Tame Collar clattered to the floor.

The mother fox's paw quickly reached up to feel her now naked neck as the officer turned to removed Nick's collar. Olivia had first had the collar put on when she turned ten. Since then she'd never had it off for more than an hour. The constant fear of being electrocuted had hung over nearly her entire life. Worse yet, she'd been forced to inflict the same fate on Nick. And with a flick of the wrist, the Militia had freed them from the collars forever.

"Much better," O'Malley smiled, resheathing her knife. The cat gestured to the Wildes' couch. "Please, take a seat, there's much to discuss."

Just as mother and son foxes had sat down, another gunshot rang out from the street below. Nick felt his mother put a protective paw on his shoulder as their visitor pulled a chair across from them. Sitting up straight, the cat officer folded her paws and spoke, "As you've no doubt noticed, the fascist Prey Government has finally been destroyed on this glorious day. Just this morning, this city's corrupt leadership paid the ultimate price for their tyranny."

"You killed the mayor?" Olivia asked in shock.

"His entire cabinet," O'Malley corrected, still smiling, "The president and her cronies will meet the same fate this evening. But, I digress."

The militia officer set her folder on her lap, opening it and setting photos and documents on the Wildes' coffee table as she spoke. "So the Militia may more easily protect the predators of this nation, every city in Mammalia now has a designated Predator District, exclusively for omni and carnivores. These papers will provide you and your son all the information you need once you have been transported there."

Nick and his mother curiously glanced at the papers laid out before them, pictures of what they presumed to be the Predator District, and documents containing addresses and other information. Olivia looked up at the cat curiously, "Why are you moving the prey mammals too?"

"I simple security matter," O'Malley said quickly, she pulled a brochure from the folder and held it out to the kit. "Nick, you've been invited to joy the Militia Youth Corps."

Nick looked at the offered pamphlet hesitantly. "Uh...I don't know..."

"He had a bad experience with a group like that." his mother explained, remembering how the only night her son had worn his Junior Ranger Scouts uniform had ended with her holding him as he cried.

"Oh, some cruel prank, I presume? By prey?" Olivia nodded to confirm both questions. O'Malley turned to Nick, gently pushing the brochure toward him and speaking reassuringly, "I assure you, Nick, you won't have to worry about that in the MYC. Every meeting has adult supervision, and it will be all predators. My three kittens will be in MYC's Zootopia unit as well."

Nick finally accepted the brochure, which featured smiling young predators (a wolf, a tiger, and a badger) in simple red uniforms. There wouldn't be any prey and the feline officer seemed sincere, her kittens were probably nice, too. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

O'Malley and Olivia talked for some time about the details of their relocation, her and Nick's respective levels of education, any and all family members they would like to be found or contacted, and Olivia's job experience and skills. The mother vixen had had to cover Nick's ears while she awkwardly explained that she worked as a waitress in the daytime and a stripper at night. To Olivia's relief, the ladylike officer wasn't the least bit scandalized or judgmental.

That afternoon, the mother and son climbed onto a large and comfortable bus with other hitherto impoverished predators. They passed by many things on their way to their new home.

A wolf militia officer smiling warmly to the passengers as he waved them through his checkpoint, only to break a horse's jaw with butt of his rifle seconds later.

The handiwork of the Militia Volunteers; local predators who'd been given red armbands and baseball bats.

A field hospital giving proper medical aid to chronically sick predators, sometimes for the first time in their lives.

'Wrong minded' predators being detained for reeducation. For their own good, of course.

Imprisoned predators being freed. Nick's father, James, was among them.

Teachers, police officers, soldiers, government officials, and journalists being executed.

Finally, the bus pulled into the newly christened Predator District. Olivia led Nick to the address she'd been given, twice given directions by polite militiamammals. They arrived at a large house and were surprised to find a garbage truck parked outside and several predators apparently cleaning the place.

The badger in charge seemed just as surprised as the Wildes, apologizing and saying their new home would be ready shortly. Nick noticed pictures of an upperclass prairie dog family among the things tossed into the garbage truck. That night, the overwhelmed mother and son slept on the couch for mutual comfort.

The next day, they were tearfully reunited with James, the first time they'd seen him in four years. Nick's little sister, Lily, was conceived that night. The day after, Nick attended his first meeting of the Youth Corps, were he met and befriended Duchess's kittens, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse, as well as a fiery young desert fox named Finnick.

Nick grew to love the Militia in those early days. They'd removed his collar, returned his father, and, for the first time in his life, they had told him he should be proud to be a predator, to be a fox. By the time he was in high school, there was no doubt in the young tod's mind that he would join the Militia.

After all, what better way was there to make the world a better place?


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming a Rebel

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Thank you. Indeed, the Wildes had some hard times, I imagine Olivia was working pretty much the only jobs a vixen could get pre-Revolution, and even so they were probably barely keeping the lights on. Glad you liked Duchess's introduction and that the juxtaposition came through well. It's good to know I was able to convey both the good and bad aspects of the Militia.

 **Combat Engineer-** Glad you're enjoying the new version. Yes, this one will go into more detail. I agree revenge can be sweet, and the Militia's wrath is far from unjustified. That's actually one of the main theme's I want to explore in this work.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Glad you like my revision so far. I was planning to expand Gazelle's role a bit, but wasn't sure if I was going to keep Fabienne in or not. I've decided to keep her in, since I always liked her and now I know there's interest. Thanks for commenting.

 **Agent007.1-** Thanks for the constructive critiques. The first chapter was probably one of the closest to the original that the story's going to have. About the Youth Corps, I'll admit the Hitler Youth was a partial influence. However, like the Militia itself, the MYC is meant to have good and bad aspects; they tell young predators they should be proud of who they are, but also teach them the Militia's hardline views. You make a good point on the Militia Volunteer thing. What I had in mind was that militiamammals were officially enlisted and had gone through training (such as it was during the Revolution) while the volunteers where just locals who'd been given armbands and cudgels then been told 'Go crazy!' Perhaps I could work in a quick moment where someone points out the redundancy.

#*#*#

"Please! You can't just take my land, my family's barely getting by as it is!" Stu Hopps begged the bobcat Militia officer.

"We're not throwing you out of your home, Mr. Hopps," the lieutenant said nonchalantly, "We're simply reallocating part of your property, so as to address certain social inequalities. Besides, you're being fairly compensated."

"Like hell," Judy, one of the older kits, glanced up hearing her slightly senile grandfather, known to most as Pop Pop, grumbling beside her. "Our fields are worth twice what these Chompers are offering."

The grey kit looked back to where her parents were still pleading their case, though had the couple been in Zootopia or any other major a week before, they may have simply been glad to at least be getting compensation. Meanwhile, seeing Pop Pop's grip on his cane tighten, Judy gave his free paw a comforting squeeze, trying to calm her grandfather.

The lieutenant, his name tape read Trunn, seemed to lose his patience just as Bonnie made a comment about going hungry. "This is not a negotiation, Mr. and Ms. Hopps. You will sign your consent in this matter or fifty Militia Volunteers will be here tomorrow morning to evict you."

As his son dejectedly took the paperwork the Militia would require, the eldest Hopps lost all control of his temper. Pop Pop suddenly stepped forward, despite Judy's attempt to calm him, and raised his cane over his head with a shout of "Damn Chompers!"

Without batting an eye, Trunn drew his sidearm and fired a single shot into the old rabbit's face. Judy found herself frozen in shock as, seemingly in slow motion, Pop Pop's body fell and most of her gathered siblings cowered behind anything they could find. It was one of the lieutenant's escorts, a weasel, who came out of shock first. "What the fuck'd you do that for?!"

"You saw what happened," Trunn replied, holstering his pistol, "The old rabbit assaulted a Militia officer."

"Assaulted? He waved his cane at you!"

"That is enough, private!" When the weasel relented, Trunn turned to Bonnie, "There you go, bunny, one less mouth to feed."

Judy didn't hear any of this; she likely wouldn't have even if her sensitive ears weren't still ringing from the shot that had blown half her grandfather's head off. The purple eyed kit stood bolted to her spot for several seconds, then primal instinct kicked in and she sprinted off across her family's carrot fields.

Judy continued to run and then wonder for some time, finally slowing to a stop at the edge of her family's property. The grey kit sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

Just as her ears finally stopped ringing, she heard the familiar voice of her friend, Bo Peep. "Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!"

#*#*#

Gideon Grey and his ferret friend, Travis, both dressed in their new Youth Corps uniforms, stood menacingly around the two lambs and one of Judy's sisters. The young fox stuffed a pawful of pilfered money into his shirt pocket as he taunted the black lamb. "Baa, baa, wha'cha gonna do, cry?"

"Hey!" the group turned to see a stern, though puffy eyed, Judy approaching, "You heard her, cut it out."

At the sight of the assertive prey, Travis nervously backed behind his friend. Gideon, on the other paw, seemed much more confident in his newfound power. "It's not for you or any other prey to tell us what to do anymore. Ain't you heard? Things've changed! Now, WE'RE IN CHARGE! There's no more collars, no more thug cops, and no more predators to work yer land fer pennies."

Judy scoffed the last point, the Hopps Family had always worked their land themselves. The small bunny took a step forward and held out her right paw. "Kindly return my friends' money."

"Come an' get it!" Gideon challenged, "See what happens when ya get outta line."

"You don't scare me," Judy didn't just mean Gideon.

Frustrated that the rabbit wouldn't back down, punched her in the chest, knocking Judy on her back. The bunny looked up at the red clad predator towering over her, ears folding back and nose twitching. "Scared now, loser!?"

"Look at her nose twitch, she is scared," Travis chimed in, "She's crying, too."

An image of Trunn killing her grandfather flashed in Judy's mind as Gideon leaned forward to taunt her. The kit's expression flashed from nervous to angry determination as she kicked out with her powerful back legs, striking the surprised fox square in the nose.

Gideon stumbled back toward his shocked friend, blood running down his face. He flicked his claws out and literally growled, "You just can't learn your place."

Before Judy could react, Gideon lashed out at her face, racking three claw marks across her left cheek. Gideon shoved down on her face down into the ground, smearing the blood on his claws into her fur. "I want you to remember this day, and that this where you belong now. From now on, you and all the other stupid prey are gonna be the ones getting crushed by _us!"_

Gideon pushed himself up off of Judy left with Travis, the two sharing a fist bump. Judy allowed her friends to fret over her, just before returning Bo Peep's money.

#*#*#

15 years later

Judy had spent the last four years in Zootopia, having come to the capitol after the Reptile War. She was willing to admit the lizards would have been worse overlords then the Militia. Still, the purple eyed bunny wasn't willing to settle for the lesser of two evils, as she saw it. The purple eyed rabbit had wanted to do something to stand up to the Militia for years, and fortunately for the aspiring revolutionary, she wasn't the only one. Similar to the heroine of an ancient story the Old Masters once told tell their children, Judy had three main choices.

The first was the Association for Reconciliation (AR). Lead by pop sensation turned passive resistance leader Gazelle, the AR boasted a handful of predator members and was committed to social reform through nonviolent means.

#*#*#

"You got five minutes to start getting your mob out of here, or I will order my platoon open fire." a leopard officer, Lieutenant Sabor growled.

"You would shoot peaceful demonstrators?" Gazelle asked with a raised eyebrow, "In front of cameras broadcasting everything happening here to Amphibiland, The Avian Federation and everything in between? Not to mention the predators in this 'mob,' against whom Militia regulations forbid the use of lethal force."

Ears folding back, Sabor glanced around Waterhole Park, not the least bit pleased to have her bluff called. There were indeed news crews recording everything and predators among Gazelle's followers, hard as it was for the leopard to believe. Unwilling to risk her upcoming promotion, the leopard reached for the radio on her shoulder.

"All units, I want rifles slung," Sabor grumbled, before turning back to Gazelle. The lieutenant drew her collapsible baton, extending it with a menacing flick. "Guess we'll handle this the paws on way."

Gazelle glanced at the baton, but didn't falter, "Do what you will."

#*#*#

Judy respected the AR, but felt their ideals had made them too soft.

The second option was the Anti-Predator League (APL). Infamous for torture, rape, mutilation, and indiscriminate violence, to say the APL was too hard for Judy's liking would be an understatement. Judy had never even considered joining the APL. Almost from the start, the rabbit focused on her third option, the one that was just right.

#*#*#

An imposing water buffalo turned from the two kneeling ocelots and calmly pressed the talk button for the facility's PA system. "Attention all militiamammals and civilian predators. This is Adrien Bogo, of the Prey Liberation Front. My associates and I are going to blow up this building. You can lay down your weapons and cooperate, in which case you will not be harmed. Or you can resist and be killed. I don't care which you choose."

#*#*#

After a lot of asking around, attending rallies, and a confrontation that involved her not flinching when a gun was pointed in her face, Judy had managed to arrange a meeting with the PLF's second in command, one Jack Savage. The spy had been quite impressed with the country rabbit. After years of being powerless, Judy had an opportunity to finally do something, and she was determined not to waste it.

She was going to make the world a better place.


	3. Chapter 3

The cutest little terrorist you ever did see.

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-** Glad you liked it. Indeed, Judy's idealism is good intentioned but the country is locked in a brutal cycle.

 **1-1 Marines-** Thank you, good to hear this chapter came at a good time. I noticed that in the first version I mostly just told the reader about the prey's difficulties, so this time I actually wanted to show it. The scene with Trunn and Pop Pop actually went through several rewrites, including one that was so graphic I was actually a little disturbed with myself upon rereading it. I might actually revisit Trunn later, like he became a Regulator or something. The Gideon scene was fun to write, since I got to dive into the idea of the downtrodden suddenly being thrust into a (perceived) position of power. Some, like Travis, would lack confidence, while others, like Gideon, would be eager to start exercising that power, and when someone like Judy won't fall in line, it's a pretty big WTF?! moment. I thought it'd be interesting to establish a previous history between Sabor and Gazelle in this version, rather than Sabor just being like 'Imma eat you!' That said, just as in the first edition, Sabor takes the 'scary authoritarian' approach. With Bogo, I was actually imagining that is was an R&D facility of some kind, I may reference the attack in more detail later.

 **FeyFable-** Thanks, happy to hear you're enjoying the revision. Point of view was always an important theme in this story and it's good to hear I'm conveying that well here. Nick and Judy are both idealists, but in conflicting ways.

 **Renars738-** No worries on the language. Good to hear that this version is realistic, particularly in regards to the revenge cycle. Looking past anger and hate and having empathy for 'the enemy' is difficult. Things seem bleak, but at least there are those like Gazelle, Judy, and Nick who want to make it better, even if some are misguided.

 **Canadians Rocks-** Thank you for the offer.

 **Agent007.1-** I was originally inspired to make the uniforms red after websurfing for ideas and stumbling across screenshots of the Arkham Militia from the Batman Arkham series. So I'd say Militia uniforms look more or less like that. If I can find the time, I plan to write one or two tie in oneshots set during the Reptile War, which would showcase their brutality. Though, it is worth noting that the monster you know will almost always look like the better choice, like when the Soviet Union rallied around Stalin against Hitler.

 **FireMaster1-** Thank you for your kind words.

 **ZILLAFAN-** That's actually an interesting idea. Maybe Koba or Dr. Zaius could show up as APL members. Thank you for the input.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Glad you're liking the story. Fabienne will appear soon.

#*#*#

Newly christened Lieutenant Nick Wilde closely examined his new uniform in the mirror. The red fatigues were neatly pressed and clean, the beret was perched handsomely on his head, and, most importantly, his lieutenant bar was on clear display on his uniform's collar. Satisfied that he was presentable, Nick glanced at the plaque on his wall, naming him as valedictorian of his class at the Militia's Officer Training Course. The young fox had placed it between the group selfie he'd taken with his parents the day his father had been released from prison and a picture of his MYC troop on a camping trip outside Zootopia. _Time to show them what I can do._ Nick thought.

The new officer walked out of his quarters, on the second floor of the Junior Officers' Barracks #4, and made his way to the sidewalk outside. Nick waited a few minutes before a familiar (very) used van pulled up the street, his old friend Finnick sat atop a pile of books as he drove, the newest album from the desert fox's favorite rap group, The Old Guard*, blaring at full volume from the speakers.

"Really sergeant, I appreciate your punctuality," Nick began in a reprimanding tone, leaning against the passenger's side door, "but if you can't find a more presentable vehicle I simply must find someone else for chauffeur duty."

Finnick scowled at Nick for a few seconds, before cracking a very small grin, "Get in, asshole."

Nick did as his friend said with a chuckle, "Seriously, though, Fin, NCO pay should be enough for you to save up for something better than this piece of junk."

"Don't like my ride, Nick, just say so," Finnick deadpanned before taking on a mischievous tone, "I'll pull over and you can walk, least till you can save up enough of that sweet officer's pay to get your own damn car."

"...you know I can't drive." Nick said with an embarrassed sigh.

"Heheheh, damn right I do. The video I put up of your Driver's Test is still on Ewetube." Finnick chuckled as he pulled up to a stop sign, "Watched it a thousand times and I'm still not quite sure how you wrecked four cars with only three on the course."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Nick muttered. The vulpine lieutenant glanced at the van's radio, wondering what song was about to start, when he noticed an old picture taped beside the console. "When did you get that?"

"Huh, oh, I was going through some of Dad's stuff after the funeral, found that," Finnick explained with a shrug, "What can I say...I like having a little reminder of him."

Nick accepted the explanation and turned back to the picture of an elementary school age Finnick with his father. The older fennec had a loving paw rested on his son's shoulder and a red armband on his left upper arm. Just behind the two, one could see the bat Finnick's father had used to kill four police officers.

The two foxes continued to chat as they drove toward the headquarters of the Militia's Zootopia Brigade, where they were report to the 56th Mechanized Regiment, nicknamed The Little Devils, formerly the Li'l Bastards before the ladylike Colonel O'Malley became its new CO. Other combat units active in Zootopia were the 76th Coastal Regiment, made up of whales and other aquatic predators and called The Leviathans, the 35th Infantry Regiment known as The Hellcats, the 47th Infantry Regiment dubbed The Dogs of War, and the 39th Assault Regiment, The Intensive Care Bears, ICB for short. There were also units stationed just outside the city, such as the Hell Hounds and the Flying Rats Fighter Squadron.

Once Finnick had secured them a parking space, the old friends entered and proceeded to the front desk. An overweight cheetah, who Nick recognized as Sergeant Clawhauser, was sitting at the reception area, a bowl of cereal in his paws, donuts and candy bars in easy reach. "Hey, Clawhauser, we're here for...assignment..."

Clawhauser, bobbing his head to some tune from his headphones, didn't seem to have noticed the two foxes. Nick briefly exchanged a look with Finnick and turned back to the cheetah. "Hey, Benji...Clawhauser...Sergeant!"

"HEY!" Finnick shouted. This seemed to finally get the plump cat's attention as he suddenly jolted up in surprise, nearly flinging his cereal across the room. The cheetah managed to grab the bowl before it could make a mess, but doing so caused his headphones to be yanked out of his phone.

"Oh oh oh oh, try everything," several nearby militiamammals glanced over as the blacklisted song filed the reception room, "Oh oh oh oh, try every-" CLICK!

"Hehehe, hey guys," Clawhauser nervously greeted, shoving his phone into a drawer

"Gazelle? Really Benji?" an unamused Nick asked

"What's with that shit, cat?" Finnick was more blunt

"But I like her music." Clawhauser defended

"You do know she wants us back in collars, don't you?" Nick asked

"That's just a rumor spread by the MNB**," Clawhauser counted, "Gigi would never want the collars back." The foxes looked unimpressed, "You guys...aren't gonna report this, are you?"

Nick sighed, "Don't worry, Clawhauser. Now, ya gonna tell us where to report to?

Visibly relieved, Clawhauser took in his friends' new attire for the first time, "Wow, you guys look even cooler than I expected in your new uniforms. Anyways, yeah you're both to report to Captain Steppefurd, her office is just down there. Oh, and uh, thanks guys."

"Just be careful who hears you listening to that crap," Finnick said as the two foxes left.

* A rap group made up of Reptile War veterans, known for both praising and criticizing the Militia.

**Mammalia News Bureau

#*#*#

Private Luna Fangmeyer made her way through Prey District 7 with fourteen of her fellow Dogs of War. The the white wolf had started her day like any other; waking up in the Enlisted Mammals Barracks #25, a brief moment to regard the pictures of her 'two families' she kept close, morning PT*, breakfast, then gearing up and going on patrol. The one difference was that her squad was sent to patrol a prey district rather than the one for predators.

It had taken all of seven minutes for Luna to realize just how big a difference that was. Patrol through the Predator District was almost as much about community outreach as security. Seeing militiamammals walking the street let civilian predators know they were safe, and they in turn politely stepped aside, often with appreciative smiles and comments. That most certainly was not happening in PD7. As a deer mother fearfully pulled her son out of Luna's way, avoiding all eye contact and scampering away, the wolf had a feeling she understood the rueful looks the older grunts had given her squad as they headed out.

The feeling of something hitting her hind leg pulled the private out of her contemplation. Luna breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself with rifle trained on a soccer ball. She looked up to see two kits, a rabbit and a skunk, eyeing her nervously. _No reason not to be civil_ , Luna thought as she kicked the ball back, ignoring the abundance of anti-predator graffiti.

Shortly afterward, an aging black goat passed one of Luna's squadmates, Private Howler, shoving past him with a grumble. Howler immediately grabbed the old goat, roughly turning him around with a growl of "The hell's your problem?"

"No problem, sir," the goat said raising his hooves. "Jus' walkin' home."

"Ari," Luna called, trying to calm the situation.

"Howler!" the squad's sergeant, Red Dogg, barked, "Let him go, now." The red furred dhole sternly approached as Howler obeyed. He turned to the goat with a stern but calm look. "Watch where you're going next time, old goat."

"Yes sir," the black coated goat complied.

"On your way," the sergeant turned to Howler as the goat left, "Listen closely, pup. You keep stomping on every prey that looks at you funny, you're gonna start a damned riot." the red furred dhole gestured to his damaged ear, "Trust me, I know. So learn when to let things slide, when to bring the hammer down, and the difference between the two. Same for all of you. Now let's keep moving."

Luna sighed, hoping Howler would take Dogg's words to heart and fell back into formation. The white wolf would have words with her brother once they got back to the barracks.

*Physical Training

#*#*#

Nick and Finnick knocked on the door labelled 'Capt. Steppefurd,' going inside when a voice from inside beckoned them. Sitting at her desk was a beautiful arctic fox, presumably their new captain. The two new militiamammals snapped to attention and saluted, with Nick providing introductions. "Ma'am, Lieutenant Wilde and Sergeant-"

"Just call me 'Finnick,' please ma'am."

"Reporting for duty."

The arctic fox returned the salute and gestured for her guests to take a seat. "Welcome to the Little Devils, boys, I'm Captain Skye Steppefurd, your company commander. Wilde, I believe you trained under Drill Sergeant Polly Brown."

"That's right, ma'am."

"So did I," Skye commented, "She spoke highly of you, said you'll be a general someday."

"Yeah, she uh, said something similar to me," Nick said, remembering his graduation day.

"I'm damn proud of you, boy," the polar bear had said, "Keep up the good work and you'll be running things one day."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nick had said, "but, uh...why didn't you ever say anything like that during training?"

"Cause watching you nearly kill yourself trying to prove something was funny as hell!"

Nick was snapped back to the present when Skye continued, "Now, Wilde I'm putting you in charge of Check Point 20, 'Finnick,' you'll be his 2nd in Command. For the first couple days, you'll just be in charge of a guard shift, to get the feel of things, then you'll take overall command. Now, this job is tedious, but important. CP-20 controls who goes into and out of The Provisional Admin Building, with as many as two hundred predators in there during working hours. So gear up and be alert."

"Yes, ma'am," Nick said with a crisp salute.

#*#*#

"The target is the Provisional Admin Building," Bogo explained, pointing out the marked building on his map, "Once you're past the check point, find somewhere to park the vehicle, get far enough away, and then set it off. Obviously we want to do as much damage as possible, but if you can find a way to keep the body count low, without too much risk, go for it."

"Got it, sir," Judy responded eagerly.

"This'll be a major blow to the Militia, Hopps," Jack Savage, the rebel's top spy and hacker explained, "A lot of important records are kept there, not to mention they run several agencies out of there."

"Are you sure you can do this, Hopps?" Bogo asked incredulously.

The former police sergeant had been reluctant to allow Judy into the rebellion, but Jack had insisted she showed promise. It had actually been Judy who'd convinced the buffalo to let her handle the mission. "After all," she'd reasoned, "Who'd suspect a dumb widdle bunny?" Still, Bogo had his doubts.

"Don't worry sir," Judy said, already on her way toward the safehouse's garage, "I'll take care of it."

"She'll get it done, Adrien," Jack said, sensing his leader's unease. "I can tell, that girl's got guts and brains."

"We'll see."

#*#*#

Fabienne Growley, a reporter for the MNB, stood nervously outside the office of Sergeant Koslov, the Regulator liaison for her building. The snow leopard took a deep breath to steady herself and reached for the door. "You can do this, Fabienne, it's just a simple meeting."

The Regulators were almost as old as the Militia itself, having been founded during the Revolution to keep the at first loosely aligned predator rebel groups from fragmenting. On paper, their duty was simply to enforce the Militia's rules and regulations. In practice, they were something more akin to a secret police.

The journalist knocked and entered when beckoned to find Koslov waiting at his desk, the polar bear's black Regulator uniform and red armband contrasting sharply with his white fur.

Koslov watched as his guest took a seat across from him and cleared her throat. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, sergeant. I just had a few questions about the notes for my latest story, about the attack on the research station."

"Go ahead," the large bear rumbled.

"Well, firstly, I was instructed to remove the mention of the reports of missing Militia officers," Fabienne began evenly.

"It's an unsubstantiated rumor," Koslov stated, "Surely you'll not begrudge us wanting to keep you from publishing tabloid journalism."

"Fair enough," the reporter conceded, "But I've been looking into it and several exemplary officers are AWOL for the first time in their careers."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Koslov said with finality, "and I'm afraid anything else you've heard is simply paranoia and rumor."

Fabienne let the point drop with a nod and moved to her other main issue of contention, "One more thing, sergeant, your office instructed me to remove all mention of specific rebel factions."

"No need to split the rebels into group," Koslov explained, "APL, PLF; the only difference is that there's six of one and half a dozen of the other."

 _Is that really the attitude the Militia is taking?_ the now worried snow leopard thought. "Forgive me, sergeant, but I feel that is...a gross oversimplification. The APL would have killed everyone in the building, after doing the gods know what else to them."

"Ms. Growley-"

"Predators need to know where the biggest threat is rea-"

"Ms. Growley!" Koslov snapped, "This isn't wrong minded thinking I'm hearing, is it?"

For one brief moment, Fabienne was nineteen again, being dragged from her apartment by black coated predators with a bag over her head. The snow leopard's ears folded back and she clapped her paws together to keep them from shacking as she took deep breaths to expel her post-Revolution memories.

The cowed reporter agreed to follow the Regulator's instructions and quickly showed herself out.

#*#*#

"You know you should be wearing a helmet, right?" Finnick asked as he, Nick, and their team relieved the previous guard shift.

"This again, I like the beret," Nick countered, "Besides, I'm such a small target it seems redundant."

"What if ya hit yer dumbass head on something?" Finnick persisted

"Don't worry, dad," Nick snarked, "If I get any boo-boos, I'll order you to kiss 'em better."

Ignoring his growling sergeant, Nick took his position on an adjustable platform, allowing him to raise or lower himself to the window level of any size vehicle. The young lieutenant had a P90 slung over his shoulder, the submachine gun proportionately the size of an assault rifle to the fox, a beretta strapped to his hip, and body armor secured over his uniform. Finnick moved to his position on the other side of the checkpoint with a young mongoose, Private Tavi. Nick noticed the private had a Kukri rather than the standard K-Bar and he was wearing traditional Warrior Beads around his left wrist. _He sticks with his culture_ , the fox thought, _good for him._

The other members of Nick's first command were Private Ma'ii, a coyote radiomammal; Private Tod Tweed, a slightly younger fox and the team's medic; Private Copper Slade, a coonhound sniper on loan from the Dogs of War; Corporal Brocktree, a badger; and Private Russell, an otter. They were all arranged around the checkpoint, bored but dutiful.

So far it had been a quiet day, Nick had diligently checked the papers of each vehicle that had come through. As the captain had predicted, the job had been tedious, but Nick wasn't about to slack off. It was only about forty five minutes from the end of his shift when a large cargo truck pulled up to the checkpoint.

Nick raised his platform up to be level to the rolled down window, expecting to see megafauna of some kind. Instead, he found himself looking at a grey rabbit with beautiful purple eyes, sitting in the almost comically oversized driver seat, complete with a trucker had and flannel overshirt. The rookie officer found it adorable.

"Well, aren't you a cute one?" Nick cooed, "Let's see your papers, Carrots."

The rabbit smiled, though, just out of Nick's view, her right paw's grip on the wheel tightened angrily, as she handed the documents over, pleasantly saying, "Here ya go, lieutenant."

Nick signaled Tavi to look over the bottom of the truck, then checked the rabbit's paperwork, finding that everything seemed to be in order. He had just finished looking over the papers when the young mongoose gave him the all clear. Just to follow protocol, the fox leaned against the driver's door and asked, "Got anything in this truck you shouldn't, Carrots?"

The rabbit driver looked Nick in the eye and said, "Yep, it's fulla bombs."

"Well, wait till my shift is over to set 'em off, okay fluff?" Nick chuckled after he handed the rabbit driver her paperwork back.

"You got it, lieutenant."

#*#*#

"Gentlemammals, I feel like I'm running out of ways to explain this, but I'll try." Chancellor Leodore Lionheart was sitting across his desk from General Shere Khan, Commander in Chief of the Predator Militia, Lieutenant General Bagheera Kipling, Commander of the Zootopia Brigade, and Major Taka Priderock, better known as Scar, CO of the city's Regulator Detachment. Lionheart gestured to a portrait of Mufasa Priderock, the slain founder of the Predator Militia and continued, "General Priderock always intended for Martial Law to be a temporary thing. That's part of why he called it 'The Predator _Militia_.' Militias are generally disbanded when they're no longer needed."

"I assure you, Chancellor, the Militia is most definitely still needed," Shere Khan looked at the lion through a pair of relaxed, half closed golden eyes as he spoke, "Or have you forgotten the rebel factions active at this time?"

"By the Great Kings," the Chancellor muttered, "You can only beat an entire population into submission for so long before they start to fight back and eventually destroy you. Any of this sound familiar?"

"That could never happen." Shere Khan confidently dismissed, "Things are different now."

"President Swinton no doubt said something to that nature before you stood her against a wall." Lionheart deadpanned

"Swinton was relying on the sheer numbers of prey to overwhelm predators," Shere Khan explained, "That's why she and the other prey politicians kept playing their little games, pitting one faction against another even as we took control of the country. Conversely, all predators are united behind the Militia while the prey, even now, squabble amongst themselves."

"It wouldn't hurt to hear him out, General," Bagheera reasoned. Shere Khan regarded the panther out the corner of his eye for several long seconds. Finally, the tiger relented with the slightest of nods. Bagheera turned back to Lionheart and continued, "Go on, Chancellor. What do you suggest?"

"Alright, you three aren't going to like this, but the Militia needs to step back and allow the civilian government to take more authority," Lionheart began. As Chancellor, the lion had a lot of administrative authority but it was clear the Militia called the shots. Chancellor Foulfellow, Lionheart's predecessor had been little more than a lackey. "Prey will only ever see the Militia as enemies, we need to give them a more amicable group of predators to work with."

"Which you would be in charge of," Scar observed, "Bold words for one strangely absent during the Reptile War."

"A rising tide raises all ships," Lionheart reasoned ignoring the jabe, "If the prey are given options other than 'obey,' 'be punished,' or 'fight back,' they'll be less hostile and the predators of Mammalia will be safer."

Bagheera seemed to agree, Scar clearly disagreed. For just a moment, it looked like Shere Khan was considering the Chancellor's proposal.

Then the windows shattered and the entire building shook.

#*#*#

"Captain Justin Wilde*, what are we going to do with you?" asked Colonel 'Don' Karnage. "Disorderly conduct, public drunkenness, brawling. This is very serious, Captain."

"What can I say, sir," Justin replied with a shrug, "I just having some fun with the boys and it kinda got out of paw."

"I don't believe you." Karnage deadpanned.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I've been looking very closely at your file, Wilde," the wolf explained, "You're an exemplary pilot, a few slightly reckless aerial stunts, but nothing that can't be forgiven. However, every once in a while you just start raising hell. You know what the strange part is, captain?"

"...what's the strange part, sir?"

"You're little episodes always happen when you're being considered for promotion," Karnage explained, "and you're always careful not to get into too much trouble for your flight record to save you. Just enough to keep you from rising in rank."

Justin faltered for a few moments before responding, "Please, sir. I...I just want to fly. That's what I'm best at, it's where I can do the most good. If you make me a major that's the last step before I'm stuck in an office for good."

"That's a situation to which I'm not entirely unsympathetic," Karnage's tone had softened, "But nevertheless, this is the last time your little trick is going to work. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Justin sighed. _Don't see why the top seems to think they need me in a command position, it's not like we're at war._

At that moment, the eco of a large blast rolled in from Zootopia and both mammals quickly turned to the office's window to see a large smoke cloud in the city. _Oh crap._

*Thanks to longtime reader Canadians Rock for donating their OC.

#*#*#

Seventeen minutes earlier, outside the PAB

With only fifteen minutes left in his first day, Nick suddenly heard an alarm from inside the Admin Building. Clicking the radio on his shoulder, the young officer spoke cautiously, "This is Lieutenant Wilde at PC-20, what's going on?"

"Wilde, this is Captain Steppefurd, we've got reports of a gas leak in the basement of the PAB," came the answer, "We're evacuating the building until it can get fixed, have some of your mammals make sure everyone gets a safe distance away."

"Roger that," Nick said, he quickly sent Finnick, Tavi, Russell, and Ma'ii to see to the evacuees, "Think we should call in reinforcements, captain? There's gonna be a lot of activity, and a building full of flammable gas sounds like a tempting target."

"Glad you're on the ball, Wilde, but I don't think that'll be necessary." the captain answered.

"Roger that, out." Nick kept an eye on the situation as several annoyed and/or worried government officials and employees made their way into the parking lot, herded away from their place of work by his militiamammals. A few minutes later, he was relieved and on his way to load up with his team, satisfied with his day's work. "Wasn't glorious, but I did my job well."

"Hey lieutenant, is your shift up?"

"Huh," Nick looked over to see the same rabbit from before, now standing at the entrance to an alley, her paws folded behind her back, "Oh, uh yeah."

"Good." The rabbit took a couple of backwards steps as she pulled a remote from behind her back, holding it up high and pushing a button. His blood suddenly running cold, Nick looked back to the PAB.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, everyone around him seeming to freeze in place as Nick spotted a small flash in the parking garage. The little flash grew and grew, as the metal and concrete around it bent and broke. The young fox then noticed a kind of wave moving through the air toward him, windows shattering as it passed. Nick tried to move as the concussive wave approached, but he couldn't possibly get to safety fast enough.

Nick's beret flew off his head, his ears began to ring painfully, and his vision became blurred and spinning as he was thrown off his paws. For what felt like an hour, actually only a few seconds, Nick was airborne, flying back away from the blast. All around him, broken glass and other debris seemed to suspended in midair.

As Nick's head painfully made contact with the sidewalk, one coherent thought went through his mind before he was in too much pain to think.

 _I hate it when Finnick's right._


	4. Chapter 4

Going on a rabbit hunt

 **Review Responses**

 **Combat Engineer-** True, though I actually didn't change the dialogue, so at least he's consistent.

 **1-1 Marines-** Happy you liked it. I got the idea to have Nick be an awful driver while rewatching the movie and noticing the one time Nick was in control of a vehicle (the train) it ends in a fiery explosion. It may be a factor later. When Finnick looks at the picture of his dad, he doesn't see a copkiller, he sees his loving father. Thing is, they're one in the same. I gave the Militia red uniforms because I wanted them to have a distinct 'look' if only in how the reader imagined them, rather than having them be generic modern warfare stormtroopers. That said, I have come up with an in universe reason that will be explained in a later chapter. I wanted to avoid the 'gruff sergeant' trope, and so cast Dogg as a more reasonable squad leader, and indeed, psychos aren't the best soldiers. Good to hear I did a good job of showing the Militia as 'occupiers' of sorts, I was basing it slightly on Northern Ireland. I didn't mean to get quite that dark in regards to Fabienne, that said...you make some very logical points. We'll see how far I end up taking it. Yes, Justin and Nick are relatives, specifically cousins. Indeed, Nick learned the hard way that he was issued a helmet for a reason; also it was fun to mess with the trope of no one wearing a helmet that happens a lot in movies.

 **Agent007.1-** The Regulators are connected with the Militia, but largely operate as their own organization. As you say, and even Lionheart pointed out, the Militia is close to being one in name only, but to officially start calling themselves 'The Army' might smack a bit too much of the old prey authorities. There may be a flashback to show what happened to Dogg's ear, but we know he survived that, and I rather like the sergeant, so he should be okay. I can get the Hazmat comparison with the Arkham guys, particularly since the game designers gave so many of them gas masks, probably so it'd be more okay for Batman to beat the living tar out of them. Good point on a possible counter argument for Scar, and thanks for pointing out the inconsistency with the ranks. Also yes, Nick learned a a harsh lesson when he didn't listen to his sergeant.

 **FeyFable-** Nick's first day was very much an eventful one, and a learning experience. On that note, Judy really has exploded, no pun intended, onto the scene.

 **Just a Crazy-** Man-Glad you're enjoying the story.

#*#*#

Fabienne sat at her desk in the MNB, which had been in near chaos since the explosion just over three hours before. The snow leopard had been given some time to finish up her current projects before she was to compile a first report on the incident.

Pulling up the edited edition of the story she'd discussed with Koslov, Fabienne prepared to submit it for publication. She hesitated, however, glancing at the original version, minimized at the bottom of the screen. _Don't even think it, Fabienne. It's not worth the risk._

 _But predators should know which factions are more dangerous._

 _With all the chaos from the explosion, they likely wouldn't even notice._

 _Right?_

 _Right?_

Moving as quickly as she could, lest she think better of her actions, the reporter pulled up the original version and sent it for publication. She then closed out her computer and left her office to begin work on her new assignment.

#*#*#

Nick followed the badger doctor's tiny flashlight to the best of his ability. He was in relatively good shape at the moment; the splitting pain in his head had mellowed to a dull ache and the ringing in his ears had quieted to the point that he could actually hear what was being said to him. He knew from experience that both would return in earnest, though his various other aches and pains were manageable, and was planning to take advantage of the reprieve.

The badger turned off her light and slipped it into her labcoat pocket. "Now lieutenant," she began patiently, "Tell me what you can remember after the blast. Do you know how you got here?"

Nick thought over what had happened. _Hey lieutenant, is your shift up? Good. BOOOOMM!_ "I was thrown off my feet paws by the blast, and helped by..." _Was it Tod or Tavi?_ "One of my militiamammals."

"Do you remember which one?"

 _Dammit!_ "Private Tavi..?"

The matronly badger clearly suspected the fox was guessing, but apparently he'd guessed right. "Well, your concussion doesn't seem to be that bad. I'll prescribe you some pain pills, and I'd suggest you take it easy for a while, and definitely request leave."

"No way," Nick said, batting some of the still lingering dust from his uniform, "I gotta make up for screwing up like that," _Great first day, Wilde. Literally let the rebels in the front door. Just Great._ "How...how many died?"

"Luckily, no one," the doctor said consolingly, "The gas leak meant the building was evacuated just before the explosion. Though several were injured."

"Well, at least there's that," Nick shrugged. He slightly improved mood was shattered when the ringing returned. Nick resisted the urge to grab his ears, lest the doctor order him to take time off. The vulpine officer fought to keep himself upright as his vision blurred and it became hard to focus on anything. Still, the bad spell seemed to go by quickly and Nick felt he'd covered the episode quite well.

"Uh, lieutenant?" the doctor asked, "Are you going to answer that?"

Suddenly realizing his phone had been ringing, the young fox sheepishly smiled as he reached into his pocket. Displayed on the screen was the embarrassing picture he'd made the ID image for his sister, Lily. Steeling himself, Nick accepted the furtime request. Lily was in her Wilde Times uniform with a frantic look on her face and tears in her blue eyes. "Nick! We could hear the explosion all the way over here! Are you okay!?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Lily." Nick said as smoothly as he could, ignoring the doctor's disapproving look, "I was miles away when it happened."

Lily gave a sigh of relief as her entire body relaxed, trusting her big brother completely. Nick hated lying to her. "Oh, that's great." she turned to someone offscreen, "Mom! Dad! Nick's okay!" Their parents said something he couldn't hear, prompting an 'Okay,' from the teenage vixen before she turned back to Nick, "Mom and Dad want to talk to you. Love you."

"Love you too, sis." Nick swallowed nervously as his sister passed the phone and his parents faces filled the screen. "Hey guys."

"Hey Nick, it's good to see you're okay." James said with a smile. Both older foxes looked to their left, likely making sure their daughter was out of the room.

They turned back to Nick and Olivia spoke, "Nick, tell us the truth, what happened to you today?"

"...I got blown up by a rabbit."

#*#*#

Slipping away from the sight of the attack had been easy enough for Judy. Between her small size and the thick dust that had coated the area, she'd practically disappeared, shedding the trucker hat and overshirt for good measure. From there, the dusty bunny had made her way through the confused streets, nimbly dodging frantic Militia units. Finally, the tired young rebel made her way back into the safehouse that acted as the Prey Liberation Front's (PLF) headquarters. "There she is!" a rumbling voice bellowed excitedly.

The next thing the surprised rabbit knew, she was grabbed around the torso and raised into the air by an excited rhino, McHorn. Judy giggled happily as she was carried through the safehouse on the larger mammal's shoulder, her fellow rebels cheering and patting her on the back and shoulders. The young rabbit even spotted Bogo with a just a hint of a grin standing off to the side, the water buffalo giving her an approving nod when they locked eyes.

Judy was eventually set down on one of the tables in the hideout's communal area, several excited rebels gathering around. "Great work, Hopps," an elephant called Francine congratulated, "We haven't hit the chompers like that in years!"

"Great move with the gas," another elephant, Trunkaby said, "leveled the whole damn building!"

"Just too bad there weren't any chompers inside," another rhino, Rhinowitz rumbled, "You could'a taken out hundreds."

"She was sending a message," a new voice explained before anyone could notice Judy's ears slowly folding back. Jack Savage stepped hopped up onto the table and continued, "Right now, the preds are thinking about how much worse it could of been, and worrying about what we could do to them next if we wanted. That's damn clever, Hopps."

Noticing the small encouraging nod from her fellow rabbit, Judy shrugged modestly, "What can I say, just trying to kill two birds with one stone." _Without killing anyone._

#*#*#

"So the bomber, a rabbit of all things, drove right up to your checkpoint, AND TOLD YOU, that her vehicle was loaded with explosives, and you let her through?" Even projected onto a screen, Lieutenant Colonel Maximus Monstro was an intimidating figure.

 _She said it like she was joking!_ Nick wanted to yell back _Who would ever expect a terrorist to actually say 'yes' when you ask if they've got weapons?_

One day since the PAB was destroyed and the young lieutenant had been called to what he'd thought would be a debriefing about the incident. What he'd found waiting for him was an impromptu board of inquiry. In addition to Monstro, representing the Leviathans, was Captain Simba Priderock of The Hellcats, Major Akela Seeonee from the Dogs of War, Captain Alexei Snarlov of the Intensive Care Bears, and Lieutenant Duke Weaselton of the Little Devils.

"Colonel, please, calm yourself," Akela chided softly, before gesturing to the other officers who were physically present, "We are here to assess the situation in regards to Lieutenant Wilde, not shout at him."

"I don't see how we can fairly do either," Simba put in, glancing at the three black clad hyenas standing to the side of the room, "The Regulators called us all here before they could've possibly investigated what happened beyond the bare bones. At this point, how can we confidently make any decision?"

Nick was glad the youngest Priderock seemed sympathetic. When you're the son of the messianic founder of the Militia, mammals tend to listen to what you have to say, even years after dear old dad was killed. Monstro clearly wanted the red fox's pelt nailed to the wall, Akela was being carefully neutral. Snarlov had only, fittingly enough, snarled softly in approval or displeasure so far. Weaselton was something of a wildcard; he and Nick were from the same regiment, but they didn't have the best history.

Akela regarded the young lion for a moment before turning to Nick, "Lieutenant Wilde, you have a good record from the Academy, and Captain Steppefurd has spoken to us in your defense," he gestured to the arctic fox standing supportively behind Nick, "I want to hear what happened from you."

All eyes were suddenly on Nick and he was just able to stop his tail from going between his legs. Nick considered several different approaches, but finally sighed and said, "I underestimated her, sirs."

"So yer admittin' ya screwed up?" Weaselton loudly asked, earning him several looks.

"In training I was taught to look for small, subtle tells and take on prey that are several times my size," Nick explained, "I never would've thought a rebel bunny would pull something this big, much less just come out and admit it like that."

At that moment, the double doors Nick had entered through burst open. The startled fox glanced over his shoulder to see a badger in an unbuttoned officer's uniform storming into the room.

She did not look pleased.

The badger, a major apparently, brushed past Nick and angrily addressed the gathered officers, "Mind if I crash your little lynching party?"

Nick took a step back toward Skye and quietly asked, "Whose that?"

"Our acting CO," Skye explained with a sigh

"Acting? What happened to Duchess?" Nick whispered

"Shh!"

"Major Honey Badger," Akela said with strained politeness, "Glad you could join us."

"Would'a been here sooner but those assholes," she stabbed a damning claw at the trio of hyena Regulators, "Decided to wait 'till the last second to tell me my newest officer was being hung out to dry." She turned to address the Regulators directly, "That's right, I see you there!"

"Major," Simba tried to calm the irate badger, "We're simply-"

"Throwing the new guy under the bus, yeah I know," Honey folded her arms as she spoke, "As if the sheep grabbing up all our best officers isn't enough you guys want to toss a promising rookie to wolves!"

"Did she say 'sheep,'?" Nick asked as Akela raised an unamused eyebrow at the comment about wolves.

"Yes," Skye said, rubbing her left temple, "Yes she did."

"Major," Simba tried again to placate the fierce little officer, "We haven't decided to punish Lieutenant Wilde-"

"But we can't do nothing!" the image of Monstro bellowed.

"We it just so happens I have a compromise!" Honey said, with a smile, "Wilde here is only one that got a look at the bunny bomber, he was close enough to catch her scent; he can ID her. Have him been the one to catch her and the sheep pulling her strings!"

The assembled officers regarded Major Badger for several moments, with looks ranging from intrigue (Akela) to confusion (Weaselton). Finally, Honey, Nick, and Skye were all hustled out of the room while the Major's proposal was considered. Finally, Nick was called back in alone.

The red fox stood tall at attention, despite his frazzled nerves. After a few moments, Akela stood as the hightest (physically present) officer and spoke. "We've thought over the Major's proposal, Lieutenant, and in light of the situation, your record, and...other factors, we've decided to accept it."

"Yer goin' on a rabbit hunt Wilde." Weaselton chuckled.

"You have forty eight hours, Wilde," Akela continued, glancing sternly at the weasel, "All we ask is that you find some piece of information that leads to the rebels."

"Thanks you, sirs," Nick said with a smart salute, "I won't let you done." _I'll do a lot more then get some information. I'm gonna find that little terrorist and bring her in here on a silver platter. Get ready Carrots, 'cause I'm going on a rabbit hunt!_

#*#*#

Extra-Just something I wanted to experiment with, basically I was thinking it'd be interesting to tag on a 'bonus' of sorts on the end of some chapters. First up is a quick rundown of the Militia's military strength, to give an idea of how powerful the organization Judy just picked a fight with is.

Strictly speaking, Militia service is voluntary, but indoctrination and social pressure makes it so the majority of eligible predators end up serving in some capacity or other. After signing up, a militiamammal serves four years active duty, then they remain a reservist until their forties or so and can volunteer for another four year tour at any time. Alternatively, they can go career and serve twenty years active duty. In an emergency situation, the Militia can mobilize half a million troops in forty-eight hours, which is how they were able to slow the Reptiles' initial blitz attack and buy themselves time early in the Reptile War. They have an Air Corps with talented pilots, but slightly dated planes and equipment as well as limited funding. Overall, the MAC is above average, not to be underestimated but also not the biggest bird in the sky. The Militia's naval power is fairly weak, relying mostly on whales and other aquatic mammals to protect their shores, as they have a limited number of naval vessels. The idea of officially formalizing the Militia into a standing army has been suggested, as it already largely functions as such, as well as the formation of a separate police force. However, Shere Khan and other influential commanders believe this would conquer images of the prey government's police among predators, exactly the kind of image they want to avoid.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky Break

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Glad it was a good surprise. Fabienne's backstory will be delved into in later chapters, we'll see how dark it gets, though I'm leaning toward fairly dark. Also, Koslov as a guy who does his job, brutal though it is, and has a family at home actually seemed like an interesting antagonist. Lily's ID photo will be described, I have two ideas for the scene where it shows up again, one lighthearted, one fairly dark. True that teens aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets, particularly in this day and age, though I was thinking more that Nick didn't want her to worry. Without giving to much away, Judy's attempts to avoid killing, and whether or not she succeeded will be a theme later. Other reviewers pointed out the issue with Honey's rank, so I wrote in (hopefully a good) explanation in this chapter. Now you mention it, I like the idea of the Militia utilizing helicopters, as it's both flashy and logical. It makes that the Reptile War would create an 'us and them' attitude toward foreign countries, so the PLF would have to be tactful about getting support from outsiders. Admittedly, Northern Ireland was actually just one source of inspiration, along with Israel and South Africa as you mentioned.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Good you hear you're enjoying it, and Fabienne will get her own story arc, albeit a bit on the sidelines. Nick and Judy's interaction/rivalry is fun to write and I'm glad you like it.

 **Agent007.1-** The issue with Honey's rank will be, briefly, addressed. Shows how much I know about the military. Thanks for pointing it out, always glad to get constructive criticism. As for Weaselton, I imagine he has a rare and useful skill. If he shows up again, we might learn what it is. On a related not, I fixed the Core/Corps issue in that chapter. Another reviewer pointed out the idea of helicopters/VTOLs, and I'm probably going to use it. I'll look into the Phantom II. In regards to Judy's scent, I'm trying to make use of various traits of the species featured in the story, and it's good to hear readers are enjoying it. The picture of Lily will come up again, either humorously or in a somewhat dark scene. I'm still deciding which. I'm intrigued to hear your book has a similar situation, let me know when it's available and I'll check it out.

#*#*#

The night before Nick's hearing.

Luna and her squadmates wearily made their way out of their unit's armory, having finally been let off duty after returning from patrol and being sent directly to doing crowd control after the rebel attack on the PAB. It had been a long day.

"Why the hell did Copper get to sit that crap out?" a golden retriever gripped, not knowing the coonhound sniper had been at ground zero.

"He requested a temporary transfer to the Li'l Bastards so he could be with his fox buddy." explained another Dog of War. "They were in the MYC together and been joined at the hip ever since. Everyone thinks they're queer for each other."

"If you could all shoot as good as Copper, I wouldn't care if the whole Militia was queer." Howler deadpanned.

Hearing her brother's comment, Luna moved up beside her brother. "Hey, Ari, can we talk?" The two wolves allowed their companions to move ahead before she continued. "Look, about earlier, you should think about what the sergeant said."

"You really want to play the protective sister, _Fangmeyer_?" Howler said incredulously.

"Dammit, Ari, do we have to do this every time we talk, I'm just trying to look out for you!" Luna snapped back. The white wolf inhaled to calm herself. "Just...try to be careful."

Howler looked like he wanted to say something, though Luna wasn't sure what. Finally, the grey wolf nodded his head before turning and leaving. The female wolf made her way to her into her barracks and collapsed on her bunk. She reached into one of her fatigue pockets and pulled out her two photos. She smiled as she looked over the Fangmeyers, the tigers who'd adopted her, then glanced at the Howlers, the wolf family she'd been born into. "You left behind an angry, stubborn son, Mom and Dad."

#*#*#

Back to the present

Nick walked into the hallway to find Honey and Skye waiting. He took a moment to regard the two officers and explained, "They've given me two days."

"Excellent!" the badger exclaimed.

"That's great, Wilde," the captain said with relief, "Two days will be plenty of time to get some intel on the rebels."

Oh I'm gonna do more than that Nick thought. The red fox then curiously turned to the badger. "Don't take this the wrong way, ma'am, but why are you the acting CO?"

"Well I'm actually being promoted to Lt. Colonel next week," Honey started to explain.

"No, I mean what happened to Duchess?"

Honey looked at Skye with a nod. The captain then turned to leave saying, "I'll be in my office if you need anything, Lieutenant."

Once the arctic fox was out of earshot, the major turned to Nick and spoke, "The Brass are trying to keep this quiet, don't wanna make predators worry, but it sounds like you and Colonel O'Malley know each other."

"She was the one that came to give my mom and me our moving papers after the Revolution," Nick explained, thinking back to his childhood, "I was in the Youth Corps with her kittens."

"Then you got a right to know," Honey said empathetically, "Colonel O'Malley and eleven other officers have all gone missing, along with a couple of bureaucrats. The sheep are making their move."

"...the sheep?" Nick asked

"Yes!" Honey exclaimed, "They act all meek, but they've got brilliant, diabolical minds behind those creepy eyes. They're the ones really running the rebels and if they have their way, things will be even worse than before the Revolution!"

Nick's eyes darted to the left and right before settling back on the major. "Wouldn't want that."

"Right!?" Honey said, excitedly seizing the nervous fox by the shoulders. "They've got agents in place everywhere, like that runty ewe whispering in the chancellor's ear! Stopping them won't be easy, but I've got a good feeling about you, Wilde. We'll get our mammals back and stop those wooly bastards yet!"

The badger's face was now unnaturally close to Nick's. The lieutenant nervously nodded his head and managed to speak without his voice shaking. "Damn straight. Well, I really should get to it. Got a rabbit to catch...and sheep to stop."

"Of course," the badger officer finally released Nick and turned to leave. "I'll be in touch."

Nick took a deep breath to compose himself. _Okay, that was weird...Now down to business._

#*#*#

Captain Zira Priderock, wife of Scar, sat across her desk from a tiger identified as Rajah Sultan, one of four tigers who worked closely with Gazelle in the AR. The Regulator officer had spent the last half hour trying to convince the stubborn tiger to act as an informant. _He is going to help us, one way or another,_ Zira thought, _I'll give him one last chance to do so the easy way._

"Don't you understand that predators need to be the ones in control?" Zira asked emphatically, "Your...organization risks undermining everything the Militia has done and bringing back the days of collars and Species Laws, even if that isn't your intension."

"I don't see it that way," Rajah countered, "All I see is one dictatorship that's replaced another. Gazelle, and the rest of us, just want equality, for predators and prey."

 _Well, I tried to be nice,_ Zira thought. She pressed a button on floor under her desk with a foot paw and leaned back in her seat. As the well-oiled door to her office slowly opened, the Regulator captain spoke. "You know, it intrigues me sometimes how many different faiths are practiced among predators. Foxes pray to their Saint Robin, Mongooses worship their ancestors, canines honor the Old Masters...or the Moon. I myself believe in the Great Kings of the Past, always surprises mammals when they hear that." Rajah raised a perplexed eyebrow at the sudden theological turn in conversation, just before a black bag was thrown over his head, and someone grabbed his shoulders. "Whoever your god is, you're going to need him."

#*#*#

Lily casually made her way home from her job at her parents' theme park, 'Wilde Times'. Between work and high school, the teen vixen was kept busy, but she was happy. She'd never minded walking home, it was good exercise and she knew she was safe in the Predator District.

As she made her way down the District's clean streets, Lily pulled up one of the bootlegged Gazelle albums on her iPaw and regarded some of the various posters and slogans plasters on various walls. There were of course several images of Mufasa, The Liberator, as well as recruiting posters, anti-Rebel messages, and the like.

One that caught the vixen's attention depicted an image a rhino, an elephant, and a gorilla, all naked, dirty, and scowling cruelly at the viewer, a thin red line near the bottom of the poster seeming to hold them back. "Join the Militia!" the caption encouraged, "Keep these brutes in check!"

 _Woot! Woot!_ Lily thought sarcastically as she continued on. The teenaged vixen stopped short, however at the next poster to catch her eye. It was a simple image a forlorn lioness, not much older than Lily, cowering in a corner, a Tame Collar around her neck and her fur stood on end, as though she'd just been electrocuted. The poster's simple caption instructed Lily to "Never Forget, Never Forgive."

Lily looked down at her iPaw, almost guiltily. She hit stop on the current song, Try Everything, and switched to one of her Rock albums instead.

#*#*#

Judy sat beside Higgins and McHorn as they and several other PLF rebels awaited whatever news Jack wanted to share with them all. While she wasn't intimidated by her mostly megafauna comrades, the rabbit also didn't fall to notice how tiny she was beside the larger resistance fighters. Even so, she was able to join in the rumble of conversation, chatting with McHorn and a Hippo called 'Higgins' before their leader entered.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Bogo called, halting any further discussion. The cape buffalo waited for Jack to climb up onto a table, where he'd be visible to the gathered rebels. "Go ahead, Savage, what do you have for us?"

"Over the last two weeks, fourteen Militia officers and government officials have gone missing," Jack began, signaling Francine to hand out pictures and what information the rabbit spy had managed to get.

"Good!" someone in the crowd cheered. At the same time, Judy began looking through Jack's information.

"Normally, I'd agree." Jack replied, "But there are a lot of ways this could affect us and civilian prey, both good and bad. I know we didn't do it, so I'd be very interested to know who did."

"I like the Anti-Predator League for this, or the Fang Breakers maybe." Trunkaby theorized

"I'd be very surprised if Gazelle and her goody goodies have taken up kidnapping," Rhinowitz commented

"We could throw out names all day," Bogo stated, and he was right. There were a thousand groups that called themselves 'rebels.' They ranged from gangs and hate groups with delusions of grandeur to principled citizens opposing what they saw as a corrupt regime, and everything in between. Asside from the so called 'Big Three'* few of them did much to truly strike at the Militia, however.

"Um, sir?" Judy called out. She cleared her throat when she noticed all eyes were now on her and continued. "I actually think this is an internal thing going on within the Militia."

"How do you figure, Hopps?" Jack asked, Bogo leaning forward to hear what the young rabbit was thinking.

"Well, I was looking at these files," Judy began, "and one of the missing officers...Captain Wolfard, his only disciplinary mark is when he refused to summarily execute a suspected rebel. And this lion, Major Delgato, it says he's an outspoken supporter of the ban on reprisals."

"Moderates," Bogo summed up, "Someone's getting rid of the dissenters."

"Pardon me," a gorilla Judy knew as Furious George called, "But if the Militia are fighting themselves, isn't that a good thing?"

"When there's no one to keep the hardliners in check things always get worse," Bogo countered. "Savage, I want you look into this, and take Hopps with you."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, "Come on, Judy, we're gonna need a vehicle."

*The Prey Liberation Front, The Association for Reconciliation, and the Anti-Predator League.

#*#*#

"So some crazy badger bust in and saved your ass?" Finnick asked as he and Nick made their way to the file room.

"Pretty much," Nick answered. The two foxes were making their way toward the Militia's Records Department. They approached the desk and Nick addressed the scarfaced jaguar working there. "Hey...Manchas, can you run a plate for us?"

"No problem, sir," the jaguar took slip of paper Nick offered, holding it up to examine the number with his working eye, and typed it into his consul, "Says the vehicle was a truck, and it should be sitting in Hugh Jazz's Impound Lot."

"No surprise there," Nick muttered, "Can we see the traffic cam footage from that area."

"Of course, sir," Manchas gestured for the two foxes to come around the desk as he carried out their request. "Aw, here we are. Lucky, it was about an hour from being recorded over."

"Thanks, Manchas," Nick said, "we can handle it from here if you wanna take five."

"Thank you, sir. It's about my lunch break anyway," the former tank driver said getting out of his chair. He hesitated just before leaving, "You know, sir, when the rocket hit my tank, everything kind of slowed down. I actually saw the piece of shrapnel flying toward my face. Anything like that happen to you?"

Nick's ears lowered uncomfortably, remembering how he could see his reflection in shards of glass as they flew by. _Guess everyone knows what happened._ "Yeah, something like that." Manchas nodded in understanding and left the foxes to their research.

For the next hour, Nick and Finnick, both sat in the jaguar sized chair, scanned through the traffic cam footage. No matter how many different videos he watched through, or how many times, Nick couldn't find anything. "This doesn't make sense." The lieutenant grumbled in frustration, "I can't even find when they took it from the damn lot."

"Give it a rest, Nick," Finnick said, pulling out his phone, "It was a good idea, but there's just nothing here."

Nick was about to give up when he noticed something. He rewound the video and gestured his sergeant over. "You see this red car here, Fin?"

"Yeah."

"Keep watching," Nick sped up the footage, then paused it. The same red car was driving by, in the same direction.

"I'll be damned." Finnick muttered

"Rebel bastards messed with the footage," Nick summed up. "Have our team gear up. We're going down there."

#*#*#

"Excuse me, Chancellor Lionheart?" the Chancellor looked up to see his sheep secretary looking up expectedly, "The Ambassador from the Amphibian Embassy is here to see you, sir."

Lionheart hesitated somewhat, he'd just been prepping to meet with General Khan, but also knew he couldn't simply ignore the representative of the regime's strongest supporter. "Very well, send him in."

"Uh, he is in, sir." Bellwether said, nervously gesturing to his side. The Chancellor leaned forward and, sure enough, spotted a tree frog in an embroidered purple robe and tribal jewelry* standing beside the ewe. "Aheh, sorry about that, Ambassador."

"It's quite alright, Chancellor," _ribbit_ the green politician said amicably. He quickly hopped and climbed up onto Lionheart's desk. Once there the tree frog bowed his head in the traditional amphibian greeting. Lionheart returned the gesture and the Ambassador spoke. "I'll try to be quick, Chancellor, as I'm sure you're busy. Prime Minister Flycatcher sends his condolences for the incident yesterday and wishes you to know that Amphibiland is ready to offer whatever support we can, if need be." _ribbit_

"Mammalia is grateful for your nation's support, Ambassador," It was what Lionheart was supposed to say, but that didn't mean he hadn't meant it. He glanced at Bellwether and continued, "As to support, I'm sure I can have my staff contact your government on that account."

The Ambassador nodded in acknowledgement and continued. "One more thing, Chancellor. Mr. Flycatcher wants you to know that, so long as he is Prime Minister, Amphibiland will support your government and the Militia, come what may." _ribbit_

 _As long as he's Prime Minister_ Lionheart mentally repeated, somewhat weary. The two spoke for a sort while longer out of courtesy before the Ambassador, his message sent, took his leave. Now allowed to return to business, Lionheart, with Bellwether trailing behind, quickly made his way to the Militia's headquarters and toward the Commander in Chief's office.

"General, we need to talk," Shere Khan looked up from his desk to see Lionheart walking in, trailed by his sheep secretary.

"Aw, Chancellor, nice to see you again." the general said as Lionheart sat down.

"Listen, we need to finish our talk form-"

"I don't see how there's anything more to say," Shere Khan cut in, "The incident that interrupted our meeting seems to speak for itself."

"Yes, and if anything it proved my point," Lionheart stressed, "The way things are now is making more and more prey turn to the rebels."

"Speaking of public opinion," Khan said, raising a remote to the TV mounted on his office wall, "Let's see what the predators of Zootopia think about what happened."

The general pressed play and that morning's MNB broadcast began to play. "Shock, fear, and anger grip the Predator District following a rebel bombing of Zootopia's Previsional Admin Building," the image of Fabienne Growley announced.

"You had this queued up?" Lionheart muttered, _He knew I was coming._

The image cut to fearful young wolf, "I just don't get it," she said, "Why would anyone want to do this?"

Next the screen turned to an irate ocelot, "You wanna know what I think? I think we should bring back reprisals. Stand a few prey against the wall and see if they try that crap again!"

Lastly was a grandmotherly bear. "It was terrible what happened, but, I'm really not worried. I know the Militia will keep us safe."

Shere Khan paused the recording and turned back to the Chancellor. "The Militia cannot be seen to be coddling prey," he explained, "If we let ourselves look weak, predators will lose faith in us, and prey will be emboldened."

"A compromise then," Lionheart suggested, "Be harsher to rebels and gentler to the rest of the prey. Use a carrot and a stick."

Shere Khan turned to fully address Lionheart. "Your suggestions have merit, and I'll dully consider them at a later time. But for now, I've already given orders for how the situation is to be handled."

Neither large cat noticed the young ewe in the room smile.

*The Ambassador's garb mark him as a member of the embattled Traditionalist Coalition, which controls the Amphibian Parliament, as opposed to their rivals, the Modernists, who wear suits and ties.


	6. Chapter 6

Bullies and Uniforms

 **Author's Note-** Admittedly, this chapter is pretty much unchanged from the original version, a few small tweeks notwithstanding. I wanted to add in new content, but found that it just seemed to get in the way of the chapter's fast pace. There will be a couple of other chapters like this, but don't worry, I won't let this turn into a better edited repost of the original version.

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** I happy you enjoy my story. Yeah, Ari's difficult to love so far, I'm honestly not sure how I want to take his character at the moment, so he might get better or worse. I'm actually building to a (hopefully) funny moment where Honey is vindicated. Lion King 2 seems to have a bit of a cult following, though I always thought Zira was pretty much the only cool thing in it. I _think_ its canon that she and Scar were an item. Personally like to think of them as an evil power couple. The first poster was inspired WWI era propaganda, often portraying German soldiers as apes in spiked helmets, obviously ridiculous to modern/moderate eyes. I have plans to explore Lily's views and how she supports the Militia despite not being completely blind to their darker side. Not quite sure if the Fang Breakers will make an appearance, but basically they're a fairly small but bold and vocal resistance group, the type who just might try a stunt like kidnapping several officers and officials. In terms of the number of countries, the idea is that Mammalia, Reptilica, Amphibiland, and the Avian Federation are the 'main' countries, (IE the largest and most powerful) and there's at least a handful of smaller countries. I keeping meaning to work in a reference to Rodentia, since canon Zootopia has a 'Little Rodentia' neighborhood. Khan seems to be coming across as more of a dumb brute then I'd intended, so hopefully I can address that in the next chapter. Judy's hesitation to use lethal force will become a factor in later chapters. Stay tuned for more.

 **Combat Engineer-** Thanks, glad you liked it.

 **Guest-** Glad you liked the propaganda scene, it was fun to right, and I happy it came across well. As for the other countries, the Reptiles are against the Militia, I actually worked in some backstory where they fought a war during the 15 year gap. The birds are careful not to openly take either side. Basically, they're like 'Nope, we're not getting involved.'

 **Dinofelis-** Amphibiland's situation will be touched upon later in the story. Also, the situation does in deed seem to be inescapable in Mammalia.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

 **Agent007.1-** I've decided the the MAC uses the Phantom, as well as A1 Warthog, based in no small part to your recommendation. Hopefully I find a way to work it into the story itself. On the sheep theory, sometimes you just gotta go with the flow. In Khan's defense, he knew Lionheart was coming to see him, so he probably just thought, 'Eh, I'll tell him then.' That said, Khan's rouge actions will be addressed next chapter. With canines, I like the idea that domesticated breeds worship the Old Masters (now extinct humans) while wild species/breeds worship spirits, particularly the moon.

#*#*#

Nick stood in front of his locker, slightly bitterly pulling his helmet out and placing it on his head. The fox looked to his left to see Finnick grinning at him. "Not a word."

Finnick raised his paws disarmingly and continued gathering his gear. Nick placed his helmet on his head and scanned his other militiamammals. He first noticed Private Tavi dutifully checking over his equipment and making a mental note to thank the young mongoose for helping him after the explosion. Next he looked to Copper, helping Tod go check over his medical gear.

Nick noticed the younger fox kiss an icon of Saint Robin rubber banded to his dog tags and tuck them under his shirt. The Batican had only officially canonized Robin Hood eight years earlier, though millions of foxes had regarded him as a saint for centuries. Nick occasionally wondered how the roguish hero, who'd lost his own faith in the Crusades, would have reacted if he knew that someday his species would literally worship him. _He'd probably laugh._

Before he could look over his remaining teammates, Nick heard someone call, "Hey, Nick!"

Looking over, the lieutenant smiled seeing two familiar faces approaching. "Justin, Toulouse. Good to see ya." The two approached, Justin shacking his cousin's hand and Toulouse snapped to attention and saluted. Nick returned the salute, casually saying "At ease, sergeant."

"We heard about your mission through the grapevine," Justin explained, "Just wanted to say good luck, and that I made sure your radiomammal has the right frequencies if you need an eye in the sky."

"And if you need a tank, just activate this and I'll come rolling in!" Toulouse said handing Nick a small GPS locator.

"Why would he need a tank?" Justin exasperatedly asked

"Why wouldn't he need a tank?" Toulouse shrugged.

"Well if that's how we're rolling it why not some Warthogs," Justin said in a way Nick wasn't entire sure was sarcastic, "Or I could do a strafing run through the middle of town in my Phantom."

Nick slipped the locator into his back pocket and spoke before things could escalate further. "Hey guys, look. I really appreciate this and..." he turned to address Toulouse directly, "Let your brother and sister know I'm gonna find out how to get your mom back. I promise."

#*#*#

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get two vehicles from the same lot, Jack?" Judy asked cautiously, scanning the dingy streets as the two rabbits made their way through Prey District 4.

"Don't worry, Judy," the spy said, also keeping a careful eye out for passing Militia, "It'd take a very observant eye to spot the loop I put in the traffic cams before it was recorded over, so barring some very bad luck, we should be able to get in and out quick and quiet. Anyway, I need to meet with some of my contacts. I want to know if Zootopia's the only city to have preds go missing."

The two rabbits moved through the area largely unnoticed as the neighborhood's inhabitants were occupied with their daily business. Shop owners and drug dealers peddled their wares. Calves, kits, and other young prey mammals played in the dirty streets. Vagrants begged for coins. All averted their eyes when the odd Militia patrol came by. A typical day in the Prey Districts.

Finally, the two rebels' roundabout trip took them just around the corner from the impound lot on the edge of the impoverished neighborhood. Judy turned to Jack, "I'll check up ahead, you keep an eye out."

The spy nodded in understanding and Judy casually moved up the block, though she subtly scanned the area as she went. _Guess Jack was right_ , the young doe thought cheerfully, _the Militia didn't get wise._

Judy then rounded the corner to find herself face to face with a familiar fox.

"Hello Carrots."

#*#*#

A red Humvee pulled up in front of Hugh Jazz's Impound Lot and eight small militiamammals disembarked. Nick took a few moments to glance around, noticing he was near the streets he once called home. "This is the neighborhood they used to call Happytown," he muttered.

"Fitting name, isn't it?" Private Ma'ii, asked as he pulled on his radio backpack. "Funny, about the only thing that's changed since I was a pup is that the locals don't have sharp teeth anymore."

"Alright, let's get to work," Nick said loud enough for all to hear, "Finnick, you, Ma'ii, Russell, and Brocktree talk to the owner, find out if he knows anything. Also, I don't care what tone he uses, if he even suggests he has something he shouldn't tear this place apart." Finnick nodded and went into the lot, followed by the coyote, otter, and badger. "Tavi, Slade, spread out. See anything that looks suspicious, anything at all, check it out." The coonhound and mongoose moved out with a dutiful 'yes sir.' Finally Nick turned to the team's medic. "Tweed, stay with the vehicle."

Once his militiamammals were set to their given tasks, Nick moved to join Tavi and Copper in surveying the street. Initially, the lieutenant found nothing out of the ordinary, but he stopped short when a familiar scent caught his attention. Nick whistled to get Tavi and Copper's attention, gesturing to a nearby building the scent seemed to be coming from. As his two comrades moved to assist him, Nick cautiously moved around the corner of the building.

And walked right into the rabbit he was hunting.

The two mammals stood staring at each other in wide eyed surprise for a few seconds, until Nick recovered enough to smile wolfishly. "Hello Carrots."

Snapping out of her surprise, Judy bolted in the opposite direction, wanting to both escape and lead the Militia away from Jack. The grey bunny was spurred on by the feeling of Nick's paw grazing her left ear in an attempt to grab her.

Nick gave chase, grabbing his radio and calling, "This is Lieutenant Wilde! I'm pursuing the bomber!"

"What?!" Finnick's voice called back

"The rabbit! I'm right on her tail!" Nick answered, "Going down Mickey Boulevard!"

"Roger that, we're on our way!"

With that reassurance from his sergeant, Nick turned his attention to the grey fugitive in front of him, just as the rabbit yanked down a trash can to slow him down. The fox sidestepped around the can to see the rabbit had gained a lead on him. Not willing to let his quarry get away after it had nearly dropped in his lap, Nick pulled his helmet off as he speed after her.

#*#*#

Judy sprinted down the street, knowing that if she could just get far enough ahead of him, she could simply disappear into a crowd or an alley or down a storm drain. Being very small had its advantages. She yanked down a trash can as she passed and picked up her pace as she heard it clatter to the ground between her and the fox officer. Just as Judy began to feel confident she felt something slam into her back.

The rabbit stumbled forward, falling face down on the sidewalk as an ABS helmet clattered down beside her. Just as the young rebel was able to guess what had happened, she was grabbed by the shoulder and flipped onto her back. Judy looked up to see the lieutenant staring down at her triumphantly, his paw pinning her down. The fox looked over his shoulder, and when Judy followed his gaze, she could see three more militiamammals running down the street. _I have to get out of this, fast!_

Fortunately, the young rabbit had come prepared. Judy would have liked to have fox repellent, but the Militia had been quick to outlaw items of that ilk. Fortunately, no such laws had been passed on pepper spray. She quickly but calmly slipped her paw into her pocket, grabbing the can of mace she kept there. Pulling it free, she waited until the red fox looked back to her.

#*#*#

Seeing Tavi, Copper, and Tod running up the road, Nick felt confident. He'd managed to capture the rabbit bomber, in less than half the time he'd been allotted no less. He looked back down at the captive bunny, only to scream in shock and pain. The vulpine recoiled, sprawling onto his back and reflexively rubbing at his eyes.

"Lieutenant!" he heard someone shout. "No, no! Don't touch it!"

Nick reluctantly removed his paws from his eyes, vaguely able to make out three shapes standing over him. He allowed the red one, presumably Tod, to examine him and addressed the other two. "Get. That. Rabbit."

The other two sprinted off after Judy as Tod stayed with their officer, calmly instructing Nick to blink as he reached for his canteen to wash out the pepper spray.

#*#*#

Judy hightailed it down the road, her sensitive ears picking up that two more militiamammals were after her, though they were much farther back then their lieutenant had been. Running down an alley, Judy smiled when she noticed a chainlink gate blocking the far end, a small gap between the bottom and the ground. The tiny rebel rushed forward and dropped into a roll, nimbly slipping under the gate.

With a quick look back, Judy saw the two militiamammals at the end of the alley. Judy knew the gate would stop the coonhound, but not the mongoose. She quickly scanned the area, spotting a set of stairs leading up into a rundown apartment complex. The rabbit dashed around the staircase and crouched down low, waiting.

#*#*#

Private Tavi slipped under the gate and readied his Micro Uzi as he raised to is hind paws, Copper running around the building. The young mongoose quickly scanned the area, finding no sign of his quarry. He cautiously made his way down the sidewalk, just passing a small stairway when a grey blur shot out at him.

#*#*#

Judy leapt at the militiamammal, ready to plant a kick with her powerful back legs. She was surprised, however, when the mongoose nimbly dodged the attack. The grey bunny landed hard on her rump and tried to scramble to her feet paws, only to find the mongoose standing confidently over her with his weapon trained on her.

"My kind can dodge a cobra's strike!" the mongoose boasted, certain he had made his ancestors proud.

"Hey, leave the rabbit alone!" Tavi looked up at a second story window to see an oryx looking down at him sternly.

Suddenly a kudu appeared next to the oryx, "Stay out this, idiot! You'll get us in trouble, again!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

The confused mongoose suddenly felt his weapon being yanked from his paws and looked down just in time to see Judy fling the Micro Uzi away. She shoved Tavi off his feet paws and shouted a quick 'thank you' to the still arguing oryx and kudu before turning to sprint away.

Judy had only made it a few feet before Tavi suddenly cut her off. The mongoose crouched low, fixing Judy with a steely eyed gaze and drawing his kukri and collapsible baton. The rabbit gave Tavi a hard look of her own, brandishing her small but sharp claws. Despite her pokerface, Judy didn't think she could take the young mongoose in a fight. Additionally, the rest of militiamammal's team, and possibly other reinforcements, were no doubt en route.

Suddenly, the purple eyed bunny noticed an approaching delivery truck. An impromptu plan quickly formed and Judy fixed Tavi with a challenging look. Tavi folded his ears back and dropped into a fighting stance, ready to strike. At what she hoped was the right time, Judy charged the mongoose, again leaping at him with her paws outstretched. Tavi again nimbly dodged out of the way. He quickly whirled around for a counterattack.

Only to find she wasn't there.

"Bye bye!" Tavi quickly looked down the street to see Judy waving to him from the bumper of a box truck.

#*#*#

Nick sat in the shotgun seat of his team's humvee, his eyes were still in a great deal of pain, but he could more or less see now. The vehicle was speeding to the location Copper had called in while running around the housing project to rejoin with Tavi.

"He gets blown up and maced by a rabbit, who he let get away both times," Brocktree whispered to the otter sitting next to him, "Why are we followin' this guy?"

Russell turned to shush the badger when Tavi's voice came over their radios. "Sir...I've lost the target."

Nick's sore red left eye twitched as he pressed the talk button, "Come again, private?"

"She...was able to get onto a truck heading down Donald Street, sir." the mongoose sheepishly explained, almost feeling his mother shake her head in the afterlife.

"I saw the vehicle, sir." Copper spoke up, "It was a delivery truck from the Felix Botanical Institute."

Nick immediately turned to his radiomammal, "Ma'ii get MAC on the radio right now and tell them we need a spotter drone. Finnick, pick up Tavi and Slade then hightail it down Donald Street."

#*#*#

Judy sat on the back of the delivery truck texting her whereabouts to someone who would pass them along to Bogo and Jack. The rebel bunny noticed her unaware ride seemed to be pulling into its destination when she noticed red in the corner of her eye. She glanced over and sure enough, spotted a humvee panted in the red of the Predator Militia. Before Judy could react, the truck turned around and backed up toward a loading bay.

The moment the door had been raised enough for her to slip through; Judy hopped up into the building and scampered through its backroom, paying no heed to the surprised yell she heard behind her. _Okay, stay calm, Judy_ the rabbit thought as she moved through the halls, _just have to get out of here, slip into the crowd and-sweet cheese and crackers, everyone's naked!_

The young rebel had emerged into some sort of courtyard filled with mammals, both predators and prey, casually enjoying various activities in the nude. When Judy had first come to Zootopia, such a sight would have left her mortified. Fortunately, four years in the city had worn down her country sensibilities to the point that she was merely shocked. Judy regained her composure just as some of the naked mammals began to notice and send curious glances at the fully clothed bunny in their midst. "No need to be shy, honey," a limber female panther called, "I'm sure you've got a beautiful li'l body under those cloths."

Judy cast a polite smile at the panther as she made her way through the courtyard. She was just passing a large shade tree when a gunshot range out from the direct she'd been heading. The rabbit froze as naked mammals around her glanced around nervously. She couldn't go back the way she'd come and there didn't seem to be any other way out.

"Hey, li'l freedom fighter," Judy looked over to see a large grey bear sitting leaned up against the shade tree. "I'll help ya."

#*#*#

Following the drone pilot's instructions, Nick and his team had managed to catch up with truck. Nick was just able to make out a tiny small grey body on the back when the vehicle turned to back into its destination. "There she is," Nick stated, "Brocktree, Russell, cover the back. The rest of you, we goin' around to the entrance."

Finnick stopped just long enough allow the badger and otter to jump out then pulled around to the front of the building. The militiamammals noticed the building was styled after an eastern palace, a sign over the entrance proclaiming it to be 'The Mystic Springs Oasis.' Nick paid this little mind, however, jumping out of the humvee before it had even fully stopped and marching purposely into the large structure.

The young officer moved through a bead curtain just past the entrance, his militiamammals trailing behind. The lobby was dimly lit and had a relaxed spa like feel to it, decorated in the same far eastern style as the outside. Spotting a yak sitting behind a desk, Nick marched toward the bovine.

"Sir, we need you take show us around this building...right..." Nick's demands trailed off when he noticed yak seemed to be meditating and was either ignoring the militiamammals or was truly unaware of their presence. Under normal circumstances, Nick would have been patient with the situation. Under the current circumstances, however, he had no patience at all.

The officer drew his berretta and fired a single shot into the celling without a second thought.

This succeeded in getting the yak's attention. He jolted upright, causing a small swarm of flies to buzz around his head. The startled yak looked around before noticing the six very displeased militiamammals. "Oh uh, hey li'l dudes," the yak, called Yax, said relaxing slightly, "Welcome to-"

"There's a fugitive in this building," Nick deadpanned, "Show us every inch of this place."

"No problem, dude, just follow me through here," Yax said moving toward a door behind the desk, revealing he was nude. There were some surprised mutters from Nick's team, but the young officer simply waited as Yax opened the door to the courtyard. The bovine then held out a hoof as the armed predators prepared to enter his establishment proper. "C'mon guys, there's no need for the firepower. No one here wants to hurt you."

"Just show us around, yak," Nick snapped, "If these mammals really don't want trouble they've got nothing to worry about."

The small team moved into the courtyard, with a reluctant Yax pointing out specific locations and, at Nick's order, showing Ma'ii and Finnick the backroom while he and the rest of the team searched the communal area.

"Look at all these naked degenerates," Copper muttered as he tried to spot the fugitive rabbit amongst the nervous naturalists.

"You know we can hear you, right?" a female panther replied

Nick, meanwhile, was a bit taken aback by how many predators were mixed in with prey when he again noticed a familiar scent. Sniffing the air, Nick followed what he swore was the rabbit's fragrance.

Only to find a bear relaxing under a tree and holding a plate of snacks in his lap.

"See anything ya like, LT?" the bear asked, noticing the despondent officer eyeing him, "Ole Baloo pays no nevermind to species or gender."

"Nick, the bunny ain't back here," Finnick said over the radio.

"Copy that," Nick sighed

"It's a big place," Finnick consoled, "We could call in another unit. Search everything."

"She's not here, Finnick," Nick said, defeated, "Round up our boys, we'll think of something else."

Nick sighed, glancing once more at the bear. "Must be peaceful, just sitting around naked all day."

Baloo chuckled, careful to keep his snacks balanced, and gave Nick an appraising once over. "That's a real nice uniform you got there, LT, little messed up but nice. Brings out the bloodshot in your eyes." the bear looked off contemplatively, "I remember, used to be the uniforms were blue and the bullies wearin' 'em were called the ZPD. Now the uniforms are red and the bullies are called the Predator Militia."

"The Militia was formed to support YOU, to protect your rights," Nick defended, "and the same for all predators."

"Yeah, kid, I heard all that before, I saw even more, and I've had my fill of bullies in uniforms. That's why I found a place where there weren't any uniforms." Baloo leaned back, spreading his legs wide to Nick's chagrin, "Just the bare necessities."

"We are not bullies," Nick gestured to his fatigues, "and this is more than just a uniform."

"Whatever you say, li'l guy," Baloo casually said, popping a snack in his mouth.

"Lieutentant, we're ready to move out," Copper's voice crackled over Nick's radio.

The young officer gave Baloo one last glance and turned to leave. "Hey, LT."

"What?" Nick asked testily.

"Forgive the stereotyping, but I'm guessing as a fox, you grew up with stories of Robin Hood," Nick hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head. "Next time your outside the Predator District, really take a good hard look around. And then ask yourself who Robin would side with if he were alive today."

Nick regarded Baloo quizzically for several seconds and finally turned to leave without a word. Once the red clad predators were out of sight, Baloo looked down to his plate of snacks. "You can come out now, they're gone."

Judy, crawled out from under the snack tray, glancing around cautiously before looking to her surprise benefactor. "Thank you some much for that."

"No problem," Baloo smiled, "Just to be safe, ya might wanna hang out for a bit. Maybe take a dip in the Pleasure Pool."

After the morning she'd had, Judy decided a little relaxation sounded very nice. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Crack Down

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Having it so humans used to be around but are now gone seemed like a good reason for apes and human bread animals to be around. Though, this whole thing being an experiment of some kind is intriguing. True that armor support is a bit overkill, guess Toulouse is just being a protective friend. A pretty good point on attitudes toward the naturalists, though, since they just lay around sunning themselves all day, the Regulators probably just write them off as a minor nuisance at worst. Quite right on Nick's shot into the ceiling, though, as you mentioned, he probably wouldn't have done it if he'd had a cooler head at the time.

 **Guest-** Glad you're enjoying the story and the references to Robin Hood, it was a fun bit of world building. Nick's just beginning a pretty rough patch, stay tuned.

 **CJ-** Happy to hear you like my story, also good to hear that the various references are going over well, sometimes worry I mix something up. So far, I think Furious George is my favorite little in joke too. Glad you like Tod and Copper, and if you helps, I actually consider my OCs more expendable then canon disney characters, so they...should be safe. As for a certain bespectacled character, just wait and see.

 **Rip-rock-** Nick's got some trials ahead, that's for sure. Suddenly getting the feeling that someone he's been raised to revere may have joined the other side can't help but be a shock to the system. The sane mammals, pred or prey, really are the best hope for the country. On the Reptiles, I've always imagined many of them have a very cold, logical view on things, leading them to do some pretty brutal things without batting an eye. Also, unlike Mammals, the Reptiles never developed a stigma on eating other civilized animals if nothing else is available.

 **Renars738-** I think maybe you were the guest I responded to above, but just in case I'll respond here too. Nick is definitely going through a rough patch, worse then most experience. Having to face the fact that a fellow fox, regarded as a saint, would go for the other side is really gonna suck for Nick. The Reptiles are seen as worse because of the cold brutality they conducted themselves with at times, also the Militia had the 'Monster you know' factor working for them. True, Baloo's insight is wasted a bit by his inaction, maybe there could be a scene where he's challenged to actually act. Quite true, working together is the best, probably the only, way to fix this mess.

 **Dinofelis-** I imagine the Crusades were a lot like the ones in our universe. Zealots of various faiths doing monstrous things to 'non-believers' while greedy nobles used the whole mess to get money and land. Not hard to see why Robin lost his faith in the whole mess.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Thank you.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thanks

#*#*#

Fabienne made her way to her office, glad to have a break. Ever since the rebel, scratch that, terrorist* bombing, she and her colleagues had been kept very busy. The snow leopard was making her way toward the elevator when a voice called from behind her.

"Ms. Growley," Koslov called, "A word in my office, please."

Fabienne hesitated for a moment, even considered pretending she hadn't heard, then turned to follow the polar bear with a deep breath. Koslov allowed Fabienne to enter first and followed, closing and locking his door without breaking step.

"Please, miss, have a seat," seconds later Fabienne felt a pair of massive paws clamp down on her shoulders from behind and the snow leopard let out a started yelp as she was shoved down into a chair. The black clad polar bear released Fabienne and calmly made his way to sit at his desk. Koslov inhaled through his nose, exhaled through his mouth and spoke. "I've tried to be lenient with you, Ms Growley, after reading the details of your reeducation." Seeing Fabienne gripe the armrests on her chair seemed to cool the Regulator sergeant's mood. "For what it's worth, such...methods have since been banned."

 _Methods!?_ Fabienne thought, unwanted memories of her cloths being ripped off by jackal Regulators flaring up. _Is that what they call it!?_

Koslov sighed, "Everyone gets the wrong idea about us Regulators. We're not monsters, not all of us. At the end of the day, I go home, I take off this uniform, I spend time with my wife, and I play with my son...my son...who would have a collar put around his neck next week, if the prey were still in charge. You see, that's why all rebels are the same. Their methods might be different, or their rhetoric might be different, or their leaders might be different. But in the end, if they take over, sooner or later, the result will be the same. Collars, ghettos, sterilization." Koslov stood and slowly made his way around his desk as he continued, "That's why the Militia needs to kick in the fucking teeth of any Cud Chewer that steps out of line and why we Regulators need to ensure that predators aren't made weak from within, intentionally or otherwise."

Ears flat against her skull, Fabienne nonetheless willed herself to look up at Koslov's face as he towered over her. "So, Ms. Growley, I'll inform Captain Priderock that you made a simple mistake with your last story. In all the excitement and confusion after the bombing, you simply mixed up the files. And you will never. Never. Make such a mistake again. Do you understand?"

Fabienne willed her voice not to shake and spoke, "I understand, sergeant."

"Good, take a moment, if you need." Koslov said, reaching into his pocket, "I'll leave the key so you can lock the door."

*The MNB's Official Vocal Guidelines were updated following the destruction of Zootopia's Provisional Admin Building.

#*#*#

General Shere Khan stood over a tactical map of Zootopia in his war room. Standing with him was Bagheera and his command staff, the lieutenant general looking to his superior for conformation. "Are you sure this is how you want to handle this, Shere?"

Khan allowed the familiar term to pass and nodded, "This isn't Cape Suzette, nor Spoonerville, nor Toontown. This is Zootopia." Shere Khan explained, "It's more than just a city, it's a symbol, and we cannot allow the rebels to take control of it."

"I thought that could never happen," Bagheera quipped, causing his aide, a small young wolf called Lieutenant Grey, to stiffen up nervously. The general gave the panther a look that said only he could get away with such a comment, and the lt. general continued, more seriously, "Sir, we're acting like warlords, have you even informed the Chancellor?"

"Lionheart knows what we're doing, yes," Khan answered, "Besides, we both know the Chancellor is simply middle management."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Bagheera stated.

"General Kipling," Khan said, signaling that Bagheera has used his allotment of speaking out of turn. "Let us focus on the matter at paw."

Bagheera sighed, "Yes sir, I've ordered the Hellcats and ICB to mobilize, and have mammals consulting our best sources of information. Once we have confirmed targets, we will retaliate for the bombing."

"Good," Shere Kahn said with a nod, "Any resistance is to be met with lethal force. There is also to be a general crackdown on prey. Any lawbreakers, no matter the offense, are to be arrested."

"It will be done, sir," Bagheera nodded dutifully, only for his expression to become less certain, "Shere, what of the Chancellor's proposition?"

Shere Khan looked to his rightpaw mammal sternly at first, but his gaze quickly softened. "Once this is taken care of, we will implement his proposals, albeit at a gradual pass. But first, it must be made absolutely clear who is in control."

"Understood, sir," Bagheera saluted and turned to leave.

"Bagheera," Shere called, stopping the panther, "We don't always see eye to eye, but know that I value our frank discussions."

Bagheera nodded in understanding, both old friends knowing he didn't need to say anymore.

#*#*#

Nick was silent as his team's humvee pulled back into headquarters. Finnick pulled the vehicle into the motor pool and lightly grabbed his friend's arm as the rest of the team filtered out. An unusually soft expression came over the desert fox's face as he spoke, "Nick, we know where the rebels were getting their vehicles, Ma'ii called in that there's probably a cell active in PD 4. That's more then what the brass wanted."

"I know Fin, it's just," Nick hesitated, thinking over the day's events, "I joined the Militia to keep predators safe. And so far, I can't even keep them safe from a bunny."

"We'll get that li'l cottentail, Nick," Fennick reassured, "Just wait and see."

Nick nodded to Finnick in thanks, then turned and climbed out of the humvee. He turned away from the vehicle to find Tavi waiting. The young mongoose lowered himself to his knees and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the warrior beats around his wrist. The militiamammal took off the beads and unhooked his kukri from his belt.

"I failed you, Lieutenant, and I have brought shame on my ancestors," Tavi lamented. He held out the knife and beads in offering, "I offer these in recompense, until I've redeemed myself."

Tavi lowered his pink eyes and fully extended his arms before Nick could speak, showing here really wasn't any room for discussion. Nick took the offered items with a sigh. "I'll give these back to ya real soon, Tavi."

A few minutes later, Nick was waiting outside of Skye's office, wanting to report his findings. The Militia officer looked curiously at Tavi's weapon and beads, noticing a phrase inscribed on the scabbard in a language Nick couldn't recognize.

"Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!" Nick jumped back in surprise, finding an amused Skye holding up her paws reassuringly.

"It's an ancient mongoose warcry, roughly translates as 'To victory or death'." the captain explained, gesturing to the engraving, "Had a mongoose roommate in the academy. You know, time was a mongoose warrior would kill you for carrying around another's kukri and warrior beads that like."

"Tavi insisted I take them," Nick said, "feels he's shamed his ancestors."

"They're awfully harsh on themselves, mongooses," Skye nodded, "C'mon, Major Badger wanted to see you."

Nick tucked Tavi's possessions safely into his inner fatigue pocket and followed Skye somewhat nervously. The two foxes entered their (acting) commander's office to find the place in a state of organized chaos, the badger herself seated at her desk. "Steppefurd, Wilde, come in, take a seat." She waited for her subordinates to sit, both having to set a handful of papers and other items aside, and continued, "I heard about all that happened, Wilde, believe me you did great. By the way, are your eyes okay?"

"Aw, getting better," Nick said with a cringe, "Doesn't really hurt anymore.

"That's good, because I've got good news," Honey said excitedly, "General Khan's striking back at the sheep..."

Again with the sheep,Nick thought, did sheep kill her family or something?

"...and I think I can get you two in on the op." Honey said, snatching back Nick's attention, "The ICB will be handling raids in the area where you nearly caught your bunny, Wilde. If I pull some strings, I think I can get them to take a few our boys along."

"And we grab some evidence before those bears blow it up all." Skye said, also getting eager, "Maybe even a prisoner or two."

"That's right," Honey said with a smile, "I'll make some calls, you two get some rest."

Stepping out of the major's office, a reinvigorated Nick pulled out his phone and quickly called Finnick. "Hey buddy, have our guys to get some sack time and stay on base, something's in the works. And tell Tavi he just might redeem himself sooner then he thought."

#*#*#

Sergeant Clawhauser strained seemingly every muscle in his body as he attempted to pull a large weighted dummy to a marked line. Unable to do so, the chubby cheetah gave up and plopped down for a breather, panting heavily. "You okay, Sergeant?"

Glancing over to see Simba, Clawhauser sprang to his feet paws and saluted, though the effort left him light headed, "Captain Priderock, sir." the sergeant said between pants, "Just trying to practice for upcoming examinations, sir. Gotta be able to pull this...ten yards...It's really hard, sir. I...I don't think I can do it...sir"

"I see," Simba said emphatically. Every militiamammal was required to undergo an examination every four months to ensure they were physically up to standards. The young lion gestured to the dummy and asked, "What if that was me?"

"Huh?"

"What if I was wounded, lying in the street helpless?" Simba elaborated, "Would you just give up?"

Clawhauser glanced back at the weighted dummy, now imagining the captain in its place, bleeding with a rebel's bullet in his guts. The cheetah glanced back at the young captain gratefully, then went to continue practicing. Only for a new voice to cut in.

"Quit coddling the fat cat, Priderock," Both Simba and Clawhauser turned to see Captain Sabor approaching. The leopard glanced at the cheetah dismissively, then turned to the lion. "We've got work to do."

"Since when do you give the orders around here, Sabor?" Simba said carefully.

"Since Delgato is MIA and I've been put in command of an op for our two companies." the ruthless officer explained, "Which means you call me 'ma'am'."

"Yes ma'am," was the strained response, "So what's this work you mentioned?"

"Orders from General Khan," Sabor explained, "He wants us and those lumbering bears to hit the prey. Hard. Lt. General Kipling himself will be conducting the operation. You and me are to go after that tasty looking gazelle and her lot."

 _Tasty?_ Clawhauser thought.

Simba bid Clawhauser adieu and left with the leopard. Thinking back to what the lion had said, the sergeant went back to the dummy, determined to make Simba proud and spite Sabor.

#*#*#

Jack Savage made his way casually into a rundown apartment in the Marshlands Slums, just outside Zootopia's city limits. The rabbit spy took the stairs, (the elevator was a deathtrap), up to the second floor. He stopped in front of Room 213 and carefully went through a very specific series of knocks. After Jack had finished, a slot built into the door opened and a pair of nervous eyes glanced out at him.

"Hey, Rocky, I need some intel," the spy had barely finished when the barrels of a shotgun slid out of the slot, pressing against his face. Jack didn't even bat an eye as he added, "And a clean pair of pants."

"You said there'd be another rabbit," the eyes said, narrowing accusingly, "Where is he?"

"She actually," Jack corrected, "And we had a little run in with the Militia. I can show you the texts giving her whereabouts."

"Okay, pass me your phone." Jack stretched his arm out to hand his phone through the slot to the raccoon with the shotgun still in his face. There were a few moments of silence before the gun was finally withdrawn and the slot slammed shut. The spy heard several locks being undone and the door swung open. Rocky slammed it shut again as soon as Jack was inside, revealing a Claymore Mine fixed to the door. The raccoon did something to Jack's phone and handed it back. "You now have free worldwide coverage on this. Forever."

"Thanks," Jack said glancing curiously at the phone, before slipping it back into his pocket and sitting down with the raccoon. "Militia and G-mammals are going missing-"

"Twelve Militia officers; ranking lieutenant to colonel. Also two government officials; an otter and a bobcat." Rocky stated.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack nodded, "What I need to know is if this is happening in other cities."

"Well, lemme see," Rocky began looking through what to Jack looked like a heap of random papers and garbage on the raccoon's kitchen table, but from the looks of things, the raccoon knew where everything was. The paranoid intel broker spoke as he shifted through the papers. "Looks like three militiamammals and an official have gone missing in Cape Suzette...and two militiamammals in Podunk."

"Huh, that's all?" Jack muttered, "We were thinking this was some kind of purge or power struggle in the Militia. But I guess it's mostly just here in Zootopia."

"Sounds about right, actually," Rocky said with a shrug, pulling a sandwich of all things from the pile.

"What do you mean?"

"When the Militia took over, they restructured everything," Rocky began through a mouthful of tuna sandwich, then swallowed and continued, "Other cities are important, shipping in and out of Cape Suzette, industry in Spoonerville, a few others. But everything's run pretty much through Zootopia. Your little bombing has been felt all over the country."

"So whoever controls Zootopia can easily control all of Mammalia." Jack said in thought.

"Idda thought the big super spy would know that," Rocky muttered.

"I knew this was the Militia's hub, but I never thought it was quite that important. I need to inform Bogo, this might be bigger than we thought," Jack bid the raccoon goodbye and made his way out of the apartment, his mind buzzing with possibilities.

Less than ten minutes after Jack left, one of Rocky's dozens of burner phones, with a red label, began to ring. "Sorry Jack," the raccoon muttered as he reached for the phone, "But in my business, it's best not to turn away any customers."

#*#*#

Luna's second patrol through PD7 wasn't quite as unnerving as the first. Her squad was taking a different route then last time, so as to avoid becoming predictable. Remembering Sergeant Dogg's warning not to become complacent, the white wolf held her ACR at the ready and kept a watchful eye out.

As her squad moved past a park, Luna cautiously watched a buffalo she noticed eying her squad. Moments later she felt something hit her left hind leg. _Pups again_ , she thought, absentmindedly kicking the object back.

The next thing Luna knew, something very hard was pressed up against her right side, she couldn't hear anything, and while her vision was blurred, she could swear that her squadmates were sideways. Which made no sense, mammals didn't just go sideways all of a sudden.

Did they?

Just as Luna began to feel a dull ache over seemingly her entire body, she noticed a grey wolf frantically crouch down beside her.

Had he been moving more slowly a second ago?

"Luna!" the other wolf (Howler?) called, "Medic! Dammit, Luna, look at me!"

"Ari?" Luna mumbled as a second Dog of War appeared, her brother moving aside to let him work, "Wha'appened?"

"You just kicked a bomb," Howler explained before worriedly turning to the squad's medic, "She gonna be okay?"

Despite realizing that she was probably delirious, Luna couldn't help but smile as medic shifted her helmet to examine her face. "Aw, Ari, you do care...how sweet."

#*#*#

"By the Great Kings," Chancellor Lionheart frustratedly muttered. Years' worth of records, propositions, and a dozen other types of important legal documentation had literally gone up in smoke when the rebels had bombed the Admin Building, and the offices of a dozen governmental bodies with them. Some backups did exist, but with thousands of files nevertheless lost, precious little physical workspace left, and business all over the country needing attention, the government was swamped.

The Chancellor had no idea how he was going to do his normal job, much less make any progress moving the Militia from their hawkish stance.

"Chancellor Lionheart, sir," the lion glanced over to see his secretary, Dawn Bellwether, somehow hefting a stack of thick folders taller than she was. "The reports and documents you requested, sir."

"Dammit, Smellwether, I told you to bring me only the most urgent forms!" the frustrated lion grumbled.

"These are the most urgent ones, sir," the ewe said meekly, "The less important ones have been organized appropriately."

 _Probably what that heap of boxes outside was_ , Lionheart thought, sinking forlornly into his chair. "Very well, leave them and get me some coffee. With just a pinch of bourbon."

With a good deal of exertion, Bellwether was able to raise the stack of documents onto the Chancellor's desk. The ewe then produced an additional form and held it out to Lionheart. "If you could just sign this real quick. That would really make things a lot easier for me. It's just a-"

"Yes, yes," Lionheart said grumbled. He snatched the document and scrawled his signature on it with barely a glance.

"Thank you, sir," Bellwether smiled shyly as she took the form and backed toward the office door. "I-I'll just get that spiked coffee for you. And the new window looks great, by the way!"

#*#*#

 **Author's Note-** I went through a few different ideas and scenarios for this story before settling on the one you've been (hopefully) enjoying for the last several chapters, dear reader. Just for fun, I thought I'd post little summaries of them. Based on interest expressed by readers the first time I posted this, I may end up doing the Border Guards and Original ideas in the future. That said, if you'd like to use any of them for a story of your own, be my guess.

 **Original idea-** The first 'Dystopian AU' idea I had was a follow up to the movie about a group of armed predator vigilantes. Led by an embittered Pit Bull war veteran named Stubbs (a reference to the World War I hero dog Sergeant Stubby), a group of angry, disillusioned predators would lash out at Zootopia for turning on them so quickly during the Night Howler Incident. This would include violence against hate groups, killing Doug as he was being brought into court, and trying to kill Bellwether, who would ironically be saved by Nick and Judy. At one point, Stubbs would stop one of his henchmen from killing Nick, since he's a fellow predator. There would also be an internal conflict within the ZPD in general and Nick and Judy in particular, with Nick being somewhat sympathetic to Stubbs and his followers and Judy thinking they're as bad as Bellwether.

 **Border Guards-** In this version, predators and prey each had their own country, with a Korean DMZ style border in between. Nick and Judy were soldiers for their respective sides and they'd been stationed directly across from one another. At first, they'd just stand and stare at each other, but over time they'd start to communicate. It would start with them making faces at each other, then conveying things with jesters, leaving each other notes, and finally talking to each other from across the barbed wire fence between them.

 **Siege-** For this one, I pretty much ripped off the Netflix movie 'The Siege of Jadotville.' Judy would be the commander of an all rabbit company of soldiers, whom no one takes seriously, stationed in a semi-autonomous region of Mammalia for predators. Shortly after she arrives, the predators decide they want full independence and the Militia begins attacking prey army outposts. Nick is the officer in charge of taking Judy's base, only for the bunny and her troops to surprise everyone by being the only ones to hold out. At first, Nick would be as dismissive of Judy as everyone else, but would come to respect her over the course of the siege.

 **It was all a dream-** Kinda self-explanatory, but in this version Judy has a nightmare were she wakes up in a Zootopia ruled by a nazi-esque regime run by predators. The entire story would essentially be Judy running for her life from predator secret police, with a Mirror Universe Nick leading the chase. Just as they finally catch her, Judy would wake up safe and sound in her apartment.

 **Predator Militia Beta-** Even this version actually went through a pretty big fundamental change. Originally, Nick was going to have been in the Militia for some time by the start, and was corrupt. He would extort money from prey, with Finnick as his muscle, and would generally take advantage of a system that gave him a lot of unfair advantages. The idea was to give him a character arc similar to the one he had in the movie, where he'd come to see the error of this ways and redeem himself. The choice to make him an idealistic rookie was actually a very last minute decision.


	8. Chapter 8

The Raids

 **Author's Note-** I know I said I wouldn't post late chapters, but I've rethought that stance a bit. Now if I miss an update, I'll post as soon as possible, then update on that day of the week from then on, meaning that from now on updates will come on Saturday instead of Friday. Everybody got that? Good. On with the story.

 **Review Responses**

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

 **1-1 Marines-** Good point on Fabienne likely being listed, and yes, even if she wasn't the Regulators wouldn't miss her 'slip up.' I see where you're coming from on Koslov, that he could work for the Regulators and then go home to his family, knowing what he does, seems pretty ruthless. Still, it does make him more empathetic to the Regulator's victims. He's not a good guy, but he's also not the worst. True that Fabienne is between a rock and a hard place with no good options, poor lady. I've always liked the idea of Shere Khan and Bagheera having a lot of history, though admittedly I'm playing it more straightforward some stories where they have a complex love/hate relationship. While Sabor isn't exactly a pleasant mammal, her comment is indeed meant more to be from inter-unit rivalry then prejudice. Agreed on bunnies being more vicious then people think, actually, the first time I saw Zootopia, I was reminded of the (in)famous General Woundwort, villain of Watership Down once or twice. A quick image search should give you an idea of what I mean. Tavi wins the Self-Criticism Award, for sure. In terms of the Intensive Care Bears, well just wait and see. Good point on how the Militia could force Rocky's cooperation, though I was thinking more that he's actually just amoral in his thinking; both the Jack and the Militia can afford his services, so he's more than willing to provide it to both. Ari loves his sister, but yes, sadly things are a bit precarious for the siblings. I'm actually, a little undecided on just how bad Luna's condition is. No worries on pressing me, it does fit the rating and darker setting. Things are heating up fast in Mammalia, as you'll soon see.

 **FeyFable-** Thank you, glad you like the different perspectives in the story, I like showing lots of different points of view.

 **Guest-** Glad you liked one of my other ideas. Also, don't worry, no comment is useless. Getting reviews, however small, is my crystal meth.

 **colegfree-** Unfortunately, the site trims down web addresses people try to send, for some reason. I tried but couldn't get it to work. Still, it's pretty cool that you found a song for part of the last chapter. Kind of flattering actually, thank you.

 **Agent007.1-** I completely understand, it is the 4th after all. Self-preservation has a part to play in Rocky's actions, given is paranoid nature, though he's also an equal opportunity sort. The Militia's money will spend just as well as Jack's after all. I agree on your attitude toward Fabienne's attackers. True that Baloo's insight is wasted by his inactivity. Perhaps I can have him challenged to act on his words.

#*#*#

Deep below Zootopia, subway and sewer tunnels, abandoned since before the Predator Revolution, had long been a haven for homeless, fugitives, rebels, and other vagabonds for years. So they had seemed to a certain sheep chemist turned extremist, one Doug Ramses, to be a logical place to set up a base of operations. The emotionless sheep stood before two other rams, called Woolter and Jesse, and gestured to his makeshift lab. "We'll be getting everything we need from now on boys," Doug explained, "Courtesy of the Chancellor himself."

"Yeah, bitch," Jesse exclaimed

"This will allow us to expand our efforts," Doug continued "and try out some new formulas."

The lead ram grabbed a glass container and a hooffull of pellet gun ammo. Doug held up the container and explained, "This formula should be completely incurable, but I'm still testing it," He then held up the pellets, "But the temporary formula is ready to try in the field."

"Why would we want one with only temporary effects," Woolter asked.

"The target won't have any memory of the incident after it wears off," Doug explained, "So they're left standing there after they went crazy with no explanation, it'll drive the preds crazy. They won't be able to even trust their own families."

Jesse and Woolter exchanged contemplative looks, then turned back to their leader, eager to hear the first target for their new ammunition.

#*#*#

Judy cautiously made her way toward the PLF's safehouse. After giving the Militia the slip in the Mystic Springs Oasis, the rebel rabbit had waited roughly an hour, taking Baloo's suggestion of going for a swim, then began to make her way back to her group's hideout. It had taken much longer then Judy had hoped, having to get her bearings, and make her way through the streets on foot. The young rebel had finally arrived at the abandoned factory just as the sun was starting to set.

The tired bunny gave the rebel guarding the door the password and strolled inside. After a quick power nap, she made her way to the old office that served as Bogo's command center to give a quick report.

"Why didn't you just text us to arrange a meet up, Hopps?" the water buffalo asked once she'd finished.

"I thought a car full of prey picking up a rabbit after the Militia just chased one around the city would look suspicious," Judy explained.

"Smart," Bogo nodded, deciding not to point out she that she could of taken a taxi. Assuming she could get one to stop for her. "Savage met his contact, but was held up by Militia activity, he should be back early in the morning."

"That's good," Judy said cheerfully, "Looks like everything worked out well."

That's when the front door was blown off its hinges

#*#*#

Every regiment in the Militia had its own way of doing things. In Zootopia alone, the Leviathans were known for their one-two-punch of seal team strikes and whale assaults. The Hellcats preferred to use stealth and surprise. The Dogs of War were strategic and methodical. The Little Devils were experts at using fortified positions, drones, vehicles, and other elements to make up for their small size.

The Intensive Care Bears had the least subtle approach.

"Y'know, Major, not many mammals would consider a minigun to be a CQC weapon," Skye observed.

Major Grizzoli, a scar faced grizzly bear, affectionately patted his multi barrelled weapon and replied, "That's because most mammals do things half-assed."

There were several rumbling chuckles from the other bears also riding in the Gavin APC. Despite herself, Skye felt ridiculously tiny and vulnerable as she sat in a bear sized seat and scanned the large, heavily armed and armored ursine militiamammals. A golden furred private was helping himself to some honey, a grey corporal was reading from The Book of The Cave Bear. The captain's gaze lingered particularly long on a scorched black bear who was checking over his flamethrower, the song 'Hot Stuff' playing from an old fashioned stereo strapped to one of the weapon's fuel tanks. 'Pyro Bear' was stenciled on the other one.

Honey had come through on getting Skye, Nick, and a small detachment of the Little Devils attached to the Intensive Care Bears' raid into Prey District 4. Apparently, incriminating photos had been involved. As she felt the armored vehicle come to a stop, Skye allowed the imposing bears to file out before following behind, doing her best to not appear meek.

Skye could only just spot the Blackhawks* holding Nick's team and two others in the distance. Once the ICB began their assault on the ground floor, the Little Devil teams would insert on the roof and work their way downward. Their main objective was to acquire Intel and, if possible, prisoners.

The arctic fox moved up to be roughly in step with Grizzoli as the large bear walked forward with his militiamammals forming up around them.

"So, what's our plan of entry?" Skye asked

"Simple," Grizzoli turned to a brown bear and ordered, "Private! Get that door open!"

"Yes sir!" Before Skye knew what was happening, the private had leveled a grenade launcher and fired at the front door.

BOOOM! "AAAHYA!"

Skye stared in disbelief at the ruined entry before turning toward her ICB comrades. The captain glanced back and forth between the two and finally, exasperatedly, asked "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

"Just leave the heavy lifting to us, little one," Grizzoli rumbled as he walked past the captain. Sounds of confusion and alarm could be heard as the major stepped over the wreckage of the door, turned left and opened fire with his minigun. Pryo Bear followed, the chorus to 'Disco Inferno' playing as he moved right and began incinerating anything that moved.

Skye's eye twitched as more Intensive Care Bears filed past her into the building.

*Despite its official designation as 'Mechanized' the Little Devils are more an amalgamation of Air Cav and Mechanized.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, on the roof, Finnick stood beside Nick and watched as, down below, an ICB corporal fired a Barrett 50 cal., from the hip no less, at a rebel bull when the surprised bovine attempted to flee out the back entrance.

"Shit, Nick," the sergeant said turning to his friend, "these guys are batshit insane."

"True enough," Nick agreed, "But they seem to have the rebels handled. We'll make our way down and try to grab a rebel before the bears tear them all apart."

Each of the three Little Devils teams took a different route down into the abandoned, but suddenly very active, factory. Nick and his mammals took an access ladder down into the foreman's office, overlooking the assembly line. Hearing gunfire, Nick climbed up onto the desk to find a onesided shootout between the large militiamammals and lightly armed rebels down below.

The bear squad's sergeant, Grizzoli*, had just cut down a mountain goat with his AA-12 when the last of the overwhelmed rebel squad raised his hooves in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! D-don't shoot!," the pig shouted "I, uh, I give up!"

"He's givin' up! Shoot him!" Sergeant Grizzoli shouted.

 _Ask yourself who Robin would side with if he were alive today._ Shaking the thought from his head as the unfortunate pig was blasted by multiple bears, Nick turned to the rest of his team. "C'mon, we, uh," Nick glanced back down at Bears' handy work again, "We've got work to do."

*Major Grizzoli's son

#*#*#

Corporal Shenzi Hyena stood beside Zira as the pair watched Rajah on a security monitor. The tiger had his paws desperately clamped down over his ears. "What music you got playing in there?" the hyena regulator asked.

"Small World," Zira answered without turning from the monitor.

Shenzi shuttered as she turned fully toward her superior. "Why don't you just beat him 'till he gives in?"

"The business of bending one to your will is a through process, corporal," Zira explained, "You must bring the subject to the brink of having their mind completely broken, then offer them an escape."

"Pay attention, Hyena," Scar said, announcing his presence, "You're watching a champion at work."

"Oh, Scar, you'll make me blush," Zira half-sarcastically chuckled as Shenzi snapped to attention and saluted the major.

Scar returned Shenzi's salute and spoke, "Corporal, we have a possible assignment for you and your team. You'll find the search zone in your mailbox, head out and subdue the subject, if necessary."

"Yes, sir." Shenzi nodded and quickly left.

Once the hyena had left, Scar turned to address his wife and second-in-command. "I'm afraid you'll have to amend your plans regarding the prisoner."

"Beg pardon?" Zira asked with raised eyebrow.

"General Khan has ordered raids against the PLF and AR," Scar explained.

"Why not the APL?"

"We can't find them, even our best sources could only narrow it down." Knowing his wife's temper, Scar quickly changed subjects, "We may yet have need of the young tiger. The Hellcats have been ordered to capture Gazelle. Think our guest can be made ready for the cellmate trick?"

Zira glanced back at the monitors. "It'll take time, but I do love a challenge. By the way, which unit is going after the PLF?"

"The Intensive Care Bears."

Zira chuckled, "I bet they're conducting themselves with the upmost professionalism."

#*#*#

"Die, motherfuckers!" an ursine militiamammal shouted as he wildly fired the AK-47s he was duel wielding down a hallway. Bogo ducked back into his office, turning to Judy as he did.

"Hopps, you make a break for it while I deal with this crazed degenerate." Without waiting for a response, the water buffalo positioned himself several feet from the door to his office, crouching low and scratching at the floor with his right foot hoof.

The red clad brown bear appeared in the door, his eyes bulging when he got a look at the literal charging bull coming at him. Bogo could hear the bear's ribs breaking at his tough, horned head crashed into the militiamammal. The young bear's body armor did little to protect him from the shear blunt force as he was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the hall with such force the two mammals nearly crashed into it.

Seeing a grey blur dart down the hallway in his peripheral, Bogo pulled the Desert Eagle his enemy had holstered and looked down at the dying bear.

"You...cud chewing...cock sucker...mother fucker...sonov'a whore..."

"An exemplary militiamammal to the end," Bogo flatly stated as he fired three shots into the groaning bear with the militiamammal's own sidearm. Hearing more gunfire, explosions and other noise from all over the building, Bogo went in the opposite direction Judy had run, hoping to round up as many of his rebels as he could and get out of the old factory alive.

#*#*#

Gazelle took a deep breath as she looked over her gathered supporters. The former pop star turned passive resistance leader had much on her mind. Days before, Rajah, one of four tigers on her personal staff, had disappeared. _Into a Regulator cell_ , no doubt the activist bitterly thought. Of more pressing concern however, was the growing faction within the AR that was advocating for a turn toward violence.

As ashamed as she was to admit it, Gizelle understood how they felt. More than once, she'd wanted nothing more than to drive her horns through a militiamammal or Regulator's heart. The passive resister's hooves tightened then relaxed as she inhaled again. _I can't let myself, or my organization, sink to that level. The Militia responded to hatred and cruelty with anger and violence, and this is where it has led. We have to be better._

"I will not condone violence." she stated resolutely.

Immediately, the room was filled with grumbles of either support or opposition to their leader's statement. "Dammit, Gazelle," an irate deer half shouted over the dull roar of the crowd, "We've been doin' it your way for years and it's gotten us nowhere! It's time to for drastic action!"

"Violence will only justify the Militia's brutality." Gazelle retorted, cutting off a renewed chorus of shouting. She gestured to the remaining three tigers standing supportively beside her. "We need to be working with predators, not antagonizing them and certainly not attacking them."

"So you're just gonna roll over for Shere Khan," someone in the crowd all but accused, "You're not willing to do what it takes?"

Gazelle stood to her full height, scanning every face in the crowd and spoke simply. "I will never cooperate with this regime's unjust laws, and I am willing to die for the cause of equality. But there is no cause for which I am willing to kill. Anyone who wishes to resist the Militia by violent means...that is your right. But you will do so WITHOUT my support, or this movement's."

As a hush fell over the former pop diva's supporters, none of the contemplative activists noticed a small metal object rolling into the middle of the crowd, giving off a softy blinking light.

Seconds later a deafening bang and a blinding flash filled the room, followed swiftly by feline militiamammals.

#*#*#

Judy entered the rebels' communal area, finding several of the tables overturned and several bodies of various prey mammals. The grey rabbit also noticed two bears in red; a polar bear with an M-60 and a SAW yielding black bear.

Judy quickly ducked behind a fallen bench just as the polar bear caught a glimpse of her. Dropping to all fours, the nervous bunny made her way along the bench, only to dart into the open as first the polar bear and then the black bear opened fire.

Taking advantage of the speed and agility she'd carefully developed over the years, Judy jumped, dodged, darted, and ran through the room, trying to keep the two frustrated militiamammals guessing and make her way to the door.

Seeing floor in front of her being riddled with bullets, Judy spun on her heel and leapt up onto a nearby bench. Spotting the black bear drawing a bead on her, Judy further jumped up onto the accompanying table. Judy could see the door out of the common room directly in front of her.

Judy crouched down low and launched herself forward with as much force as her powerful back legs could give her. The desperate rabbit forced herself not to think about the bullets flying toward her from opposite ends of the room as she continued to her destination. Finally reaching the end of the table, Judy coiled herself up a second time and launched into the air.

What neither Judy nor the two bears had noticed was that, in the confusion, the two militiamammals had ended up directly across from each other. The polar and black bear continued to fire at the now airborne bunny as she sailed between the two of them, both gasping in shock as they spotted one another, just seconds before each other's bullets tore into them.

Judy rolled as she landed and sprinted to the door, only hesitating when she noticed the room had suddenly gotten quiet.

That's when she was grabbed by a pair of dark brown paws.

#*#*#

"Gotcha, Carrots!" Nick sneered triumphantly as he shoved Judy against a wall. The rabbit, however, kicked off the ground and delivered a powerful kick to the fox's stomach.

 _Why can't I catch a break!? Why, Robin?! What did I do?!_ thought the young lieutenant as he fell to the floor and Judy made her escape.

Again.

However, this time she didn't get far, as after only a few steps Finnick and Tavi grabbed the small rebel, joined shortly after by Russell, Brocktree, and Copper. Nick glanced up at the ceiling as Tod and Ma'ii helped him up. _Thank you._

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Nick approached the restrained bunny. "Okay, Carrots, I'm through playing games. You're either going to be taken prisoner by us, or the Intensive Care Bears. Your choice."

Just at that moment, Rhinowitz, his left arm and torso engulfed in flames, burst into the hallway and ran screaming past the smaller mammals. He was followed moments later by Pyro Bear, happily humming along to 'Hot Blooded.'

Judy turned to Nick and said, "I'll go with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Sudden Turn

 **Author's Note-** So one week after saying I wasn't going to skip updates...I skipped an update. Sorry about that, dear readers, I'll spare you any excuses, suffice to say that things are a little chaotic right now. In any case, enjoy the story.

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Yeah, Lionheart really screwed up there, though, in his defense the form probably looked innocuous enough, even if he had read it. I always got a cold strategist vibe from Doug, from what little we saw of him in the movie, so it's good to hear someone else felt that way. Poor Judy is in a lot of trouble, no doubt about that. On the PLF's comms, the way I've been playing it is that a given message is relayed through multiple members before getting to the intended recipient, likely using burner phones. There's certainly a blunt simplicity to the ICB's methods that can be admired, though Khan sending the Hellcats as well shows he has an appreciation for subtly as well. With any luck, I'll be able to feature the DoW's tactics in an upcoming capture. Also yes, the Intensive Care Bears are kind of a mass example of the Brute trope, and while they're useful at times, they can be loose cannons indeed. To fair, even their fellow militiamammals were shocked by their methods, though I'll admit they could just be uncomfortable at seeing an extreme example of the Militia in action. I'm actually happy to hear that Zira and Scar's caring relationship made them creepier. Someone who's capable of truly loving another person (mammal in this case) but considers torture, killing, and other atrocities just another day at the office (a la Pablo Escobar) is what I consider to be truly evil, as a opposed to someone who can't form such attachments, who would see as worthy of sympathy rather than scorn, and should be helped, if possible. With Bogo, the stream of profanity and insults was actually meant to be coming from the downed bear, and he only said the 'Exemplary to the end' line. You're right about brute force, to quote one of the few good lines from the Prequel Trilogy, 'There's always a bigger fish.' Between a bullet to head and an agonizing, fiery death, yeah I think anyone would go for the former option. Hadn't heard of thermobaric weapons, but with the ICB's emphasis on overkill and shock and awe tactics, I'd say your right that they'd opt for the menacing spectacle of a flamethrower. Judy indeed made the right choice going with Nick. Stay tuned for more.

 **Canadians Rock-** Just a tad.

 **Guest-** Glad you liked the Hot Blooded joke. Pyro Bear is very fun to write.

 **Dinofelis-** Thank you, glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

 **colegfree-** The PLF doesn't have its own navy...as awesome as that would be. I'm guessing you're asking because of the Leviathans, they're actually for patrolling/protecting the country's coasts. Kinda of like a heavily armed Coast Guard.

 **Guest-** Without spoiling anything, you're actually not too far off the mark about Pyro Bear.

 **Agent007.1-** Sorry if it was a bit of 'Second verse same as the first' but I was always pretty proud of the original version and decided not to mess with a good thing to much. I've heard some accounts of German soldiers using flamethrowers inside of factories at Stalingrad, but...yeah I'll admit it's pretty reckless, but that's par for the course with the Intensive Care Bears.

 **Renars738-** Judy made the right choice, such as it was. Nick's got some hard choices to make himself. This whole mess is ready to come to an ugly head, with the worst of both sides coming out of the woodwork. I'm intrigued by your headcannon, and it's actually compatible, more or less, with my plans for this story. With your permission, I may find a way to work it, or something similar, in.

#*#*#

Shere Khan suppressed a sigh as General Sarabi Priderock walked into his office, her aide, Captain Sarafina Lyons following dutifully behind her as always. Khan had always known he wasn't the successor Mufasa would have chosen, he was too much like Scar. The fallen general's widow shared her late husband's view of the tiger.

And she never let him forget it.

Khan rose from his chair to greet his fellow, though subordinate, general. "Ah, General Priderock, do please have a seat."

"Don't try to placate me, Shere," Sarabi deadpanned, both cats remained standing as she continued, "The situation is getting out of control; we're on the brink of civil war."

"The war has already started," Shere Khan countered, "I'm taking steps to win it right here in Zootopia, before it can escalate."

"The situation _has_ escalated," Sarabi insisted, allowing some of the venom into her voice, before turning to her aide. "Sarafina."

Immediately, the lioness captain began reading from a folder she'd had tucked under her arm. "There have been reports from five cities of riots and shootings. In Spoonerville, a suspected rebel blew himself up, as well as an entire warehouse. Whether it was his intention or an accident is unknown at this time."

"Nothing we don't know how to handle." Shere Khan said simply, however, Sarafina continued.

"Also, the international community is beginning to take note." the lioness informed, "The Avian Federation is getting nervous. The Amphibian Parliament is divided right down the middle; the Traditionalists support us as always, the Modernists support the rebels...We all know what happened last time Reptilica felt our position was weak."

"We won the Reptile War, if they want to start another we'll win that one as well," Shere Khan stated matter-of-factly.

"While dealing with the rebels here at home?" Sarabi pressed.

Shere Khan eyed Sarabi from across his desk for several moments. "I've called a meeting of all general officers at 0900 tomorrow morning, where I'll be glad to hear any suggestions you have, General. Until then, get out of my office."

Sarabi turned on her heel and went to leave, Sarafina leaving the folder on Khan's desk before following her general. The tiger sank into his chair once the lionesses were gone, his gaze drifting toward the almost obligatory portrait of Mufasa handing on his wall.

Khan stared contemplatively at the long dead lion, thinking over his position as Commander in Chief of the Militia. It had been incidental more than anything else. After Mufasa's death, it had been Shere Khan who'd acted decisively, pressing the offensive against the prey army, with Bagheera's support.

Thinking of the panther, Khan suddenly felt the absence of his rightpaw mammal. "Finish the mission and get back here, Bagheera. I need you."

#*#*#

As the Militia conducted its raids across Zootopia, Private Ari Howler made his way into the hospital wing that currently housed his sister. The grey wolf noticed the familiar form of one Sabal Fangmeyer. The seated tiger glanced up at the approaching militiamammal, nodding in greeting.

Ari nodded back, shifting from paw to paw, "How, uh, how's Luna?"

"Doctors were able to save her leg," Sabal explained, "She's gonna need corrective surgery, though. Probably have to relearn how to walk...Do they know who was responsible for the bombing?"

"Fang Breakers, so the sergeant says," Ari answered inhaling sharply, "...fucking prey."

Sabal rose to his feet paws as Ari turned toward Luna's room, "Whoa, they got her on a lot of painkillers, probably best to just let her rest."

"I don't need your permission to see my sister," Ari deadpanned at tiger blocking his path.

Sabal allowed Ari to pass, commenting, "She's my sister too."

"No she isn't," Ari said without breaking stride on his way in.

The young wolf was disappointed to find his sibling asleep, or unconscious. Luna was dressed in a hospital gown, a tube connected to a bold spot shaved into her left foreleg, and several wires connecting her to beeping machines. Nevertheless, it calmed Ari to see her, alive and relatively well. Ari settled into a chair beside his sister's bed and watched her rest.

"Fucking prey," the wolf militiamammal repeated, hardly above a whisper, "They attack us, blame us for everything wrong in their lives. The Militia would never of even have had to _exist_ if it weren't for them and their fucking Species Laws."

Ari took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat, "They want to play rough, that's fine with me."

#*#*#

Lieutenant General Bagheera Kipling stood in the APC he was using as a mobile headquarters, Lieutenant Grey sitting at the radio console. The young wolf looked over to his superior after receiving a report from Skye. "The Little Devils have managed to take one prisoner. Some of the rebels managed to escape, but the ICB seem to have taken out quite a few and left the hideout in ruins."

"Sounds like Grizzoli and his boys," Bagheera said, nodding for Grey to continue.

"Captain Steppfurd and Lieutenant Wilde are en route to give a full report, with the prisoner." the young officer finished. Bagheera had allows preferred to hear directly from militiamammals who'd be present for a given engagement, whenever possible. Grey hesitated, wanting to say more, "Sir...I'm not..."

Bagheera turned to fully face his aide, giving an encouraging nod, "Go ahead, lieutenant."

"I know every tool kit needs a hammer, sir," Grey said, "but are you sure a hammer is the right tool for this job?"

"It was General Khan's orders that we send the ICB," Bagheera explained, though with a sigh.

"You should have the general's job," Grey muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, Bagheera sighed and spoke. "General Khan believes that any government where predators have less then total control will inevitably persecute us. From what I've seen in my life, it's hard to disagree, though I'd like to think that predator and prey can live in peace someday. Just know that Khan does what he feels is best for predators."

Grey looked like he was about to reply when static crackled over the headset around his neck. The young wolf pulled the earphones in place then looked back to Bagheera. "They're here, sir."

The panther nodded and moved to the door. He stepped out once it was open to see the two foxes and their militiamammals, a captive bunny in tow.

Then he felt something hit his neck.

#*#*#

A few minutes earlier.

"You're really fucked now, Bunny!" Brocktree jeered at the ziptied rabbit sitting next to him, "I hope they slice your ears off."

"Not another word, Private," Skye said, sternly eyeing the badger. The captain then grabbed the radio on her shoulder and spoke to Bagheera's aid, "Inform the general that we'll be there shortly."

Meanwhile, Nick was keeping a close eye on the slippery bunny rebel, her handpaws zip tied behind her back. The lieutenant gave the bunny a stern, but not harsh look and spoke, "General Kipling will decide what to do with you. Just cooperate for once and you should be okay."

Judy narrowed her eyes distrustfully at the fox. Nick simply brushed it off.

"That's right," the young officer said sarcastically, "we're the evil Militia that ruined everything for all you sweet little prey."

"Yeah, pretty much." was Judy's nonchalant response. Despite the brave face the bunny was putting on, Judy was scared. She'd heard a lot of stories about what the Militia did to their prisoners; beatings, fire hoses, submerged in grease, dunking in ice water, electrocution, oxygen deprivation.

The team's APC rolled along for a few more minutes, Finnick muttering from time to time about the Intensive Care Bears' insanity. Finally, the armored transport came to a stop and Judy was pulled from her seat by Nick and marched out, the fox's paw laid on her shoulder. The young bunny noticed a nearby subway entrance but quickly dismissed any hope of running for it.

The team and their prisoner moved to another armored vehicle, Bagheera's temporary HQ, and awaited the panther's arrival. In short order, the large door opened and the panther officer stepped out.

#*#*#

Lily sat on one end of her parent's couch, the elder foxes on the other end, and glanced between the pair of history books in her lap as her parents watched the News. The teenage vixen had been researching various heroic figures in Mammalian history for an essay assignment. Having done Robin Hood the year before, Lily had found selecting a new topic this year surprisingly challenging. The young vixen had finally narrowed it down to Vic Turner* or Balto Wolfdog** and was attempting to make her final decision when Olivia called to her daughter. "Lily, look! Nick's on the News!"

The younger vixen glanced up and, sure enough, spotted her brother just behind Fabienne Growley as the snow leopard reported on the situation. A panther Lily could swear she recognized stepped out of an armored vehicle to meet her brother and his team, only to stumble to his knees clutching his lower neck. There was a moment of shock and confusion before Fabienne's cameramammal was able to focus in on the situation. To other foxes with Nick's group, a red fox medic and an arctic vixen moved to the panther to see what was wrong. Lily couldn't quite see what Nick was doing. The high school fox finally spotted her brother with a firm paw on a grey rabbit's foreleg as several militiamammals scanned the area with their rifles.

Suddenly all hell broke loose.

The panther suddenly let out a feral roar and lashed out at the arctic vixen, snapping his jaws shut around her torso. The camera shock wildly, likely from the startled cameramammal recoiling in fright. Nevertheless the horrified Wilde's could hear the captain scream in the panther's jaws.

The view steadied just enough for the family to see a young mongoose fires several into the air, presumably warning shots. The panther did indeed drop his victim, but immediately turned his attention to the smaller mammal.

Lily's blood ran cold when she noticed Nick standing beside the red clad mongoose.

The screen cut to a commercial just as Nick, the rabbit from before, and the mongoose frantically fled into a nearby subway station. It was nearly a full minute before any of the three foxes moved. Thousands of predators across Mammalia had similar responses.

*A black bear who was sentenced to life in the infamous Outback Island Penal Colony for sedition and later led the suicidal Perdition Bay Uprising (sometimes called The First Predator Revolution).

**A half wolf half dog hybrid who served as a medic during the Reptile War, famously braving a severe sand storm and enemy harassment to deliver desperately needed medical supplies during the Counter Invasion.

#*#*#

Nick, Judy, and Tavi rushed down the stairs into the subway station, instinctively going down the set made for smaller mammals. This proved to be a wise, though unintentional, move as the different levels of railing made it difficult for the mad panther to get at them.

"What's wrong with him?" Judy shouted

"No idea," Nick called back. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Nick reached for his shoulder mounted radio. "We need-OH SHIT!"

Bagheera leapt down at the trio, slashing at Nick's chest. Like Skye moments before, Nick's body armor protected him form the worst of the blow, though his radio was smashed and both his bulletproof vest and fatigues were ripped open. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Tavi's kukri was thrown from his inner pocket and slide across the floor.

It stopped right as Judy's feet.

The bunny wasted no time in dropping to her back and grabbing the weapon. Just as a subway train rolled into the station, Judy was able to cut through her zippcuffs with the razor sharp blade. She rose to her feet, getting her first look at the wickedly curved blade and ornate handle. Geez, Lieutenant, overcompensate much?

The bunny rebel shook the thought from her mind, sheathing the weapon and turning to make her get away.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Judy glanced back over her shoulder. The mongoose was lying, Judy believed, unconscious near the base of the staircase and the panther had his jaws locked down on the fox officer's helmet. The young officer was able to get his helmet's strap off and rushed toward the open train doors, though the crazed cat was right on his heels.

Judy turned to leave as she'd intended, but found herself hesitating. _Don't even think about it, Judy. He's a Militia brute just like Trunn was...Just get out of here...Just go...Dammit!_ The young rabbit stamped her foot in frustration and ran after the two predators, only just making it on the train as the doors shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Damn public transportation

 **Author's Note-** Regrettably, this chapter ended up much shorter and more similar to the original then I intended. Meant to introduce several ideas here, but unfortunately most of them got pushed off to the next one for various reasons.

Also, I wanted to give a quick thank you to all the people who've read, favorited, fallowed, etc., really appreciate it that so many people take the time to read my work.

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** No worries regarding Lionheart. Sorry about misunderstanding your comment on Bogo, didn't actually know degenerate was considered not PC. Huh, I'd heard of MOABs before, but didn't know they worked that way, just that they were non-nuclear and made a really, REALLY big 'Boom!' Thanks for the comment on Khan and yeah, he's meant to be semi-reliant on Bagheera for support and to keep his crazy in check, even if he isn't fully aware of the later. Possessive is a pretty good word for it, the sad thing is Ari wants to hang onto what's left of his family, but it leads him to pushing away a potential surrogate family in the Fangmeyers. Without spoiling, you kinda called it that Bagheera's got some hard times ahead. Lily and Fabienne really did just get a massive middle finger from the universe, we can only hope for the best. Thanks for the nice comment about the Balto reference. As for Turner, he's actually an OC; he's kind of a combination of Nat Turner, and Jim Jones, a folk hero from Australia, with a little Viktor Reznov mixed in. Having written all that out, I just realized I put a lot of thought into a character who'll probably only appear in one brief passing mention. Thanks for the comment on Judy, I wanted to keep as much of her kind/optimistic nature as I could in this setting, even at times she'd probably wish she see could just look the other way. Reptile PMCs, hmmm, interesting. Also, the EweTube comment really made me smile.

 **Ahsokafanboy1138-** Thank you for checking out my story. On the polar bears, I was actually using their canon names from the movie, and to be fair some polar bears do live in Russia. Sarafina is Nala's mother from Lion King, though she's only in it for about 2 seconds. Someone noticed the Rikki Tikki Tavi reference, yay! The Tavi in my story is an OC descended from Rikki, just in case you were curious.

 **Renars738-** Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm glad that the 'humanizing' of Khan and others came through well. Oh, international politics, not sure just how deep into that I'll delve, lord knows the last thing Mammalia needs in outsiders meddling in their brewing troubles. Thanks for the comments on the Militia approved education system and the unfortunate news broadcast. Glad you liked the chapter.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

#*#*#

Nick reached for his shoulder mounted radio as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. "We need-OH SHIT!"

Bagheera leapt down at the trio, slashing at Nick's chest. Like Skye, Nick's body armor protected him, though his radio was smashed and both his bulletproof vest and fatigues were ripped open. As the lieutenant stumbled back, Tavi's kukri was thrown from his inner pocket and slide across the floor.

Seeing a train pulling into the station, Nick tried to scamper away on all fours, looking over his shoulder to see the crazed panther coming after him. Suddenly a brown blur sprang onto Bagheera's back, taking the shape of Tavi as the mongoose sank his teeth into the panther's shoulder.

Bagheera roared in rage and swung at Tavi, striking the mongoose with the back of his paw and flinging him into the air. After a brief flight, the mongoose landed hard and rolled into the steps, bashing his helmeted head into the bottom concrete stair.

Seeing the panther move to finish his militiamammal, Nick steeled himself and threw his ruined radio at the panther. Not waiting to see if his move had worked, the fox turned and dashed toward the train. An enraged snarl informed the officer that his trick had indeed worked, encouraging him to run faster. Nick was almost on the train when a mouth closed around his head. Bagheera's jaws snapped shut on Nick's head, only stopped from killing the fox by the lieutenant's helmet.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Nick screamed as he was dragged off his feet and violently thrashed around as the panther tried to gnaw through his helmet. Quickly reaching up with his paws, Nick frantically clutched at the strap's buckle.

Nick finally managed to get his helmet off and scrambled onto the train. The crazed panther briefly continued to chew the kevlar headwear before flinging it aside and chasing the vulpine officer into the train on all fours.

The red fox fled done the front car's aisle as the train started to move, surprised prey commuters fleeing the car around him. Finding himself cornered at the end of the car, Nick drew his beretta but was hesitant to fire on a fellow predator. "Sir, please," Nick tried to reason, "Snap out of it. Don't make me do this!"

Bagheera crouched in preparation to pounce, when suddenly the rebel bunny appeared behind him. She slashed at the panther's left hind leg, causing him to collapse, screeching in surprise and pain. The rabbit's purple eyes locked with Nick's green ones as she yelled "Run!"

Ducking under the megafauna seats, Nick sprinted past the crazed big cat. Once the fox had passed the panther, Nick moved back into the aisle and he and his erstwhile enemy ran toward the car's exit together. Bagheera's wound wouldn't leave permanent damage, but it served it purpose of slowing him down while the smaller mammals made their escape.

Nick slammed his fist into the door open button as soon as it was in arm's reach and he and Judy rushed through the door before it was even fully open.

As the now hobbled panther resumed his chase, squirrel housewife, hiding in a corner, turned to the homeless raccoon beside her. "Just don't move, they're leaving."

The surprised vagrant turned to the squirrel with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, you saw all that, too?"

Rushing in the next car, Nick stumbled as the train began to slow down. Judy turned just in time to see the officer fall right on top of her. The surprised mammals stared at each other, their faces inches apart, for several moments.

"What the hell?" Judy and Nick turned to find a surprised pig staring at them, a pawful of other prey commuters gawking at the disheveled pair.

"Predator Militia, this is everyone's stop," Nick announced as he climbed off of Judy. The train passengers began to grumble, some slowly shuffling toward the door, until the moment a crazed, bloodied Bagheera appeared in the car door window, banging furiously on the thin barrier. Nick glanced over his shoulder then back at the train passengers, "Get the hell out, now!"

With the train now fast emptying, Nick watched as his maddened superior pounded on the door. He turned to the bunny held out his paw. "Truce?"

"Truce." the purple eyed rabbit said, shaking his paw, "What are we gonna do?"

"I've got an idea," Nick said pulling a pair of zipcuffs for large mammals from his belt, "You hit the open button, I'll cuff him to a seat as he comes through."

Nodding, Judy moved to the button, looking to the lieutenant as he attached one end of the zipcuff to a leaning pole, laying the other in the aisle. When he gave her a nod, Judy pressed the button and dashed down the aisle away from the big cat. Meanwhile, Nick crouched under, trying desperately to make himself as small as possible. He held his breath as the panther hobbled past.

Nick weighted until the panther's right hind paw was over the zipcuff, then sprinted toward the black cat. As quickly as he could in his semi-frantic state, the fox tightened the cuff around the crazed commander's ankle and sprinted away. The surprised cat quickly rounded on Nick as the fox darted toward the opposite end of the car, only just avoiding the angry panther's claws.

The two small mammals watched as Bagheera thrashed and pulled on the cuffs. Knowing the he could still free himself they waited nervously for the next stop, which was mercifully soon. One the doors where open wide enough to fit through, emerged into the empty subway station, both breathing a sigh of relief when the train continued with Bagheera still in it.

Both small mammals took a moment to catch their breath, a silent agreement insuring their truce still held. They hadn't forgotten their recent animosity, but for the moment were willing to let it slide.

#*#*#

Tod knelt diligently beside Skye, the barely conscious captain groaning every now and then. Thankfully, the nearest ICB officer, Lieutenant Yogi, seemed to be a pretty smart sort and had set his bears to clear the way as Ma'ii called for a medevac. Copper stood beside his friend, ready to help if need be. "How's she doin'?" the coonhound asked.

"Her right foreleg's broken, so are several of her ribs," Tod reported, sighing helplessly, "I'm not a doctor, I can keep her stable and that's about it. That evac needs to get here quick."

Cooper turned to Ma'ii to get a report, meanwhile Finnick attempted to explain the situation to Grizzoli.

"Just wha'tha hell happened, sergeant?"

"Well, we were just comin' up to meet with the general...and then he went completely fuckin' crazy and tried to eat the captain." the desert fox explained candidly. His expression became less certain, but he nonetheless continued. "I...I think he went savage, sir."

"Savage?" Grizzoli said disbelievingly, "That's just old prey propaganda, sergeant. Predators don't really go savage."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but..." Finnick faltered, then glanced at the news crew he'd noticed after the whole commotion. "Ask them, they probably got it all on film."

Meanwhile, the remainder of Nick's team, and some of Yogi's Intensive Care Bears stood watch at the subway entrance.

"We should get down there." Brocktree said, looking toward the subway, "The lieutenant and Tavi probably need our help."

"Word came down from the Regulators," Ma'ii said, having just gotten an update about Skye's evac, "They say they'll handle this, we're just supposed to secure the perimeter."

"Screw that!" Brocktree snapped back. The hot blooded badger was moved to enter the subway, Russell standing as if to follow when a black van pulled up, cutting off the militiamammals. Three hyenas in the familiar black uniforms and red arm bands of the Regulators filed out. At the same time, a militia ambulance finally arrived.

By the time Skye had been loaded up, the Regulator team emerged from the subway, a semi-conscious Tavi in tow. The female corporal who seemed to be in charge regarded Finnick as her teammates passed the mongoose to his own comrades. "The private seems to have a mild concussion. You should load him on the ambulance too."

"What about Lieutenant Wilde and Kipling?" the sergeant asked, "What the hell happened down there?"

"I'm afraid we only found the private," the female hyena answered, already on her way to load up with her teammates, "You'll be updated on your lieutenant's status at the soonest opportunity."

As the Regulator team left without another word, Fennick articulated his feelings on the situation as best he could. "Fuck!"

#*#*#

Judy and Nick made their way further into the station they'd pulled into. Neither was quite sure how to proceed from there. Nick glanced at the rabbit and noticed a familiar weapon clutched in her paw. "That's not yours."

"You can get a new big knife." Judy responded without looking at Nick.

"No, it's not mine either." Nick explained, "It belongs to one of my militiamammals; Private Ajay Tavi. The mongoose."

Judy stopped and turned to face Nick, "The one who pointed an uzi in my face?"

Nick stared back, unmoved, "Well, no offense, Carrots, but you are a terrorist."

"Uh, no. I'm a rebel," Judy corrected, "fighting against that junta you think are a bunch of heroes."

"They are heroes!" Nick snapped. The fox took a breath and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, dumb bunny."

"I understand that a Militia officer killed my grandpa and taunted my mom about it," Judy bit back, "I understand your generals have turned Mammalia into a police state and innocent prey live are living in fear of power mad thugs with guns."

Judy took a breath to calm herself, before adding sarcastically, "But what do I know. Like you said, I'm just a dumb bunny."

Nick had to admit, he was a bit taken aback by the bunny's rant. He found himself thinking of the ram who'd been shot outside his window when the Militia took control. But he also thought how the Militia freed his father. "The world's not perfect. We predators know that better than anyone, Carrots."

"Stop calling me 'Carrots'! My name is Judy!" the irate rabbit shouted.

Just then, the two mammals heard several weapons cocking. They glanced over to see several armed prey with shotguns trained in their general direction.

"Don't either of you move." a dark grey warthog barked.

"Whoa, easy guys," Judy said, stepping forward, just able to stop her nose from twitching. "I'm part of the Prey Liberation Front."

"Oh," the warthog said, with a nod. Just before aiming his shotgun right between her eyes. "We don't like the PLF!"

Both small mammals were grabbed and their respective weapons quickly taken. As they were dragged out of the subway station, the warthog announced, "You're both now prisoners of the Anti-Predator League!"


	11. Chapter 11

APL Uber  
 **Review Responses**  
 **1-1 Marines-** I do love writing action. Agreed that some many would react to the news broadcast with 'What the hell did I just see?' I didn't want Nick and Judy to jump from enemies to buddies too quickly, all things considered, so it's good to hear that came through well. Seems Tavi found the one scenario where head trauma is actually a good thing. Don't give up on Judy just yet, they've still got the ride to APL base.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

 **Agent007.1-** Thanks for your kind words, and no worries if you don't review every chapter. Hopefully there will only be one, maybe two, more rehash chapters.

 **Ahsokafanboy1138-** You're not wrong, there were two polar bears with those names, but, according to the Disney Wiki, the polar bear officer in Precinct 1 is called Officer Snarlov, and the one that carried Mr. Big around was named Koslov, that's what I was going off. I thought about giving them Russian accents, but was worried it'd make scenes that were supposed to be serious just kinda corny if I didn't do it right. Eh, I thought the Rikki Tikki Tavi cartoon was okay, it's actually one of several obscure cartoons and characters I've looked up.

#*#*#

Bagheera awoke as if from a daze, his vision blurred and his head pounding horribly. The panther had no idea where he was, what had happened, or how he'd ended up with the worst hangover of his life. As his senses returned, the officer became aware of a pain in his left hind leg. Bagheera was shocked to find the bloody laceration he'd somehow sustained, as well as the fact that his other hind leg was zipcuffed to a pole.

As bad as the panther's situation was, the sound of someone fast approaching informing him that it was about to get much, much worse. Bagheera looked down the aisle of what he now recognized as a subway car to see three hyena Regulators approaching with weapons drawn.

"Lieutenant General Bagheera Kipling," the female corporal leading the team announced, "You're under arrest for multiple counts of Assault and Attempted Murder."

#*#*#

Nick grunted as his hand paws here forced behind his back and bound with duck tape. The one that seemed to be in charge was a large, dark grey warthog. His right eye was blind with scars over and around it, and more scars trailing down his foreleg. He carried himself like a cop. Nick could tell that he was a former Razorback*. So were at least two other warthogs Nick could see, one of whom was wearing an unbuttoned Militia jacket.

The reynard lieutenant was nervous, but refused to show it as the APL fighters rifled through his and Judy's pockets, confiscating anything they found. Nick felt a chill run down his spine when one of the former Razorbacks pulled the device Toulouse had given him (his last means of calling for help, now that his radio had been destroyed), from his pocket and examined it curiously, "Hey, what the hell is this?"

"Dunno, but we'll get this li'l chomper to tell us," the leader answered, taking the locator. The dark grey warthog then turned to Judy, "Yer one of Bogo's lackeys, ain't'cha?"

The surprised rabbit nodded.

"I knew him back when he was Sergeant Bogo of the ZPD," the scarred warthog explained, "I'm sure you'll catch me up on what my old buddy's been up to."

"No chance." Judy sneered, quickly regaining her composure.

"We'll see, fuzzy bunny, we'll see," the APL commander smirked, "Load 'em up, boys."

The warthog's minions seized Nick and Judy roughly and threw them into the trunk of a car build for mid-sized mammals. Just before the lid was slammed shut, Nick saw the grey warthog turn to someone.

 _A sheep? No, no it can't be._

*An elite branch of the Prey Regime police force that specialized in the apprehension of predators considered to be 'High Level Threats'. One beat officer was quoted as saying of the Razorbacks, "They shoot first and then they answer the questions."

#*#*#

Justin Wilde sat in his quarters, vaguely listening to jazz from his phone and looking over a memo regarding the Militia Air Corps' intention to faze out the Phantom II, pending the results of trials with the MiG-29 and F-15. The fighter pilot sighed at the news, glance out his window at the hanger where his own Phantom, affectionately dubbed Trixie, was stored. "It's okay, old girl, I still love you."

The pilot lightly tossed the memo aside and picked up this phone. Justin silenced his music and brought up Ewetube, wondering if he was in the mood for a few lolcat videos or maybe look up a few movie trailers. The vulpine flyer's attention was drawn to one of the videos in the Recommended section titled 'Panther goes apeshit.'

Intrigued, Justin pulled the video up and was treated to the same footage that had shocked and horrified his cousin, aunt, and uncle barely an hour before.

Mere minutes after the video ended, Justin got a call from his uncle.

#*#*#

Plunged into near darkness, Nick glanced around to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He glanced at his companion, eliciting a surprised yell from the rabbit. After a moment of confusion, he realized it was because of his glowing eyes. Finding nothing, a defeated Nick leaned back against the side of the trunk.

"So, Lieutenant," Judy attempted to say conversationally, "you got a first name?"

Even though she probably couldn't see it, Nick gave Judy an incredulous look. "Really, you want to chat?"

"Not much else to do." Judy shrugged.

"...Nick."

Several long, awkward seconds passed. Finally Judy spoke again. "Soooo...why the red uniform? Doesn't exactly help you blend in."

Nick glanced down at his red fatigues, now much more worn then they ought to of been after only a few days. Remembering his lessons from the MYC, Nick turned to Judy and explained. "When word got out that a lion with a red mane was fighting back against the prey, other groups started to form and rise up. They would wear red as a show of solidarity. Head bands, shirts, scarves, whatever, as long as it was red. The color red came to symbolize unity and hope among predators."

"Hope, unity," Judy repeated, "That's not what I think about when I see a mammal in red. Probably not many other prey either."

"You were just a kit when the Revolution happened, weren't you?" Nick asked with a sigh, "Living on, I'm guessing your family's carrot farm. With cheap predator labor no doubt."

"We worked our land ourselves." Judy flatly corrected.

"Congrats, the point is; to you, the Militia ruined everything for all the nice prey instead of staying in their place like predators are supposed to, that about some it up?" Nick didn't wait for a response before he continued. "Well, I was a kit back then too, but for me the experience was a little different. The Militia told me that I should be proud to be a fox. Do you know who told me that before them? No one. My parents never said that to me, because no one had ever said it to them. School? Fucking forget it. The first time someone said I should be proud of my species was at my first Militia Youth Corps meeting."

"That so, I've had experience with the Youth Corps, too." Judy shot back, her ears folded back, "A couple of freshly minted MYC were picking on some friends of mine, and when I stood up to them, one clawed my face."

The rabbit's nose twitched and she took a breath before continuing. "That was the same day my grandfather was killed. A Militia lieutenant came to inform us that some of our land was being taken, and he shot a senile old rabbit for getting upset about it. That's the kind of mammals that run Mammalia today."

"The Militia didn't come out of nowhere, Carrots." Nick leaned back with a deep sigh, thinking back to his kithood, before and after the Revolution. "Try to imagine that you, your parents, and all your siblings have to wear a collar that will shock you if your heart rate rises too high for whatever reason; if you get angry, if you get too excited, if you're surprised. Now imagine having to live like that from age ten on up. Imagine the message that would send to you, how you'd be treated by the society making you wear that collar. Don't you think you'd get angry, bitter, maybe even a little psychotic? Wouldn't you try to do something about it if given the chance?"

"Yes, I would," Judy admitted, she then looked up, locking eyes with the fox, "But I would never let myself become like the mammals what put that collar around my neck."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, incredulous, "The Militia isn't like the Prey Regime."

"Aren't you?!" Judy demanded, "You may not have us in collars, yet, but segregation? Killing prey just for stepping out of line? Letting crazies with bats loose on city streets? The Militia wanted justice but settled for revenge, and for the last fifteen years, they've been acting like exactly the kind of vicious savages Swinton always said they were. And that includes you, Lieutenant."

The ride was mostly silent after that.

#*#*#

Boris Koslov leaned back on his couch, his black uniform swapped out for a blue sweater and darker blue pants, his son, Morris, sitting beside him as the two watched the cub's favorite show. Koslov was about to ask just how the robots on screen were able to turn into vehicles when he heard a distinctive ringtone.

Surprised to get a call from his Regulator burner phone at home, Koslov picked it up, seeing 'Capt. Priderock' on CallerID, and answered, "Hello, Captain, what's this about?"

"Apologies for bothering you at home, Sergeant," Zira responded, "But we have a situation. We need you to detain and question Ms. Fabienne Growley immediately."

"What, why?" a surprised Koslov asked, getting Morris's attention.

"Haven't you seen the News?"

"Well, no, I've been-Hello? Hello?" Zira had hung up at the word 'no'. Seconds later, Koslov received a text with a link to a video. The polar bear gave his son a quick, reassuring smile and hit the link, turning the sound almost to mute and holding his phone close. The phone was ringing again almost as soon as the shocking footage had ended.

"I trust you now understand the situation." Zira calmly stated.

"Now wait, Ms. Growley had nothing to do with that," Koslov said, now seating fully upright, "She was just doing an assignment."

"Normally, I'd agree," the lioness captain replied, "But this coming right on the heels of that little 'mistake' with her last story, and her being on the Watch List on top of that? The situation requires attention. A capture team will be on paw to assist you at MNB Headquarters. Bring her in, question her, and we'll decide how to proceed based on your assessment. Am I clear, Sergeant?"

"You're clear, Captain."

"Excellent, I'll speak to you later, Sergeant." With that, the call was ended.

"Who was that, Papa?" Morris asked, looking up to his father.

Sergeant Koslov glanced down at his son, also noticing his wife, Olga, standing in the doorway to the living room with concern. He gestured toward the burner phone with an apologetic look to Olga, before turning back to Morris. "I'm sorry, son, but I have to go back to work. Record the rest of the show, we'll finish it when I get home."

#*#*#

Nick sat leaned against the edge of the trunk. The reynard militiamammal kept trying to think of a possible escape plan, but he couldn't quite shake Judy's outburst from his thoughts. _Snap out of it, Nick,_ he thought, _Like you said before, the world's not perfect. The prey don't have to wear torture devices at all times, they can get by if they just follow the damn rules...We're not like Swinton._

 _...We're not._

Just then, both mammals felt the vehicle slowing down. They were likely arriving at an APL safe house. Nick knew he had only one chance to get out of the situation alive. But he couldn't do it alone. Knowing they had only seconds, he turned to Judy and spoke quickly but quietly, "Listen, however we feel about each other, I think we can agree that these assholes are worse. Now, if I can get that gadget they took back, I can call in support. That's probably the only chance we've got. Will you help me?"

Judy wondered the question for a few precious moments. Finally, she turned to Nick and nodded. "What did you have in mind?"


	12. Chapter 12

Napoleon's Promise

 **Authors Note-** Apologies for disappearing for a couple weeks, my dear readers. I had to move in with a friend last week, due to being evicted because of my landlord selling the property. It left me with little to no motivation to write or respond to PMs. But I'm happy to back and hope you enjoy my next chapter.

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Agreed that Fabienne's position is quite traumatic, though Bagheera is in a pretty bad situation as well, as he's actually under arrest. (We'll revisit them both next chapter) Poor kitties. You've pretty much got the Razorbacks down, and yes they were allowed to operate outside the regular police chain of command. It was a good idea on the APL wearing stolen Militia clothing, thanks for the suggestion. I wanted to the APL to be competent bad guys, since that mixed with their sadistic, violent nature would make for quite a menacing villain group. It's good to hear that shined through. A drone called Scooby-Doo...that would actually make perfect sense if it was a surveillance drone. I've actually considered writing a Justin focused chapter where he'd take Trixie for one last flight, ending with her going out in a blaze of glory. Glad you liked Judy's ass chewing on Nick, it was fun yet challenging to write. While there will be some changes from the original version, the APL will regret taking Nick and Judy prisoner.

 **colegfree-** Thank you

 **Rip-Rock-** Quite true that the Regulators (and a lot of other predators, albeit to a lesser extent) have become what they hate, without even knowing it, sadly. Nick's view of things is starting to change, though it'll be a slow process. He and Judy are certainly going to do everything they can to escape, just have to wait to see if they succeed.

 **Canadians Rock-** Cool, you've got a good eye.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Glad you like how I'm portraying Nick and Judy. Quite true about Justin, though I've always thought it was obscenely wasteful to just let planes rust in the desert like that. At the very least they could sell them for parts or recycle the materials. Poor Fabienne just can't get a break. We'll revisit her next chapter. Thank you for your kind words and I'm sorry to hear about your story being deleted.

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you

#*#*#

"We've gotta get that tracker back from the lead warthog," Nick quickly explained, "Then turn it on and survive until my buddy and his Leopard 2 can role in here and deal with these assholes."

"Okay, but how?" Judy asked, "I just swipe it while they're busy torturing you?"

"...yeah, I'd rather avoid that option," Nick said.

Before the two prisoners could speak anymore, the lid of the trunk was yanked open and a pair of warthogs yanked the rebel and militiamammal, both blinded by the sudden light, out into the open.

"HELP!" Judy screamed, just before being bashed upside the head.

"Shut up," the lead warthog snapped. "Everybody round here knows not to fuck with our affairs, so don't bother."

 _Eh, it was worth a try_ , Nick thought, begrudgingly giving the rebel rabbit credit.

The APL members dragged the two prisoners into an old office building, past several more stone faced prey. Nick noticed the dark grey lead warthog take the GPS device from his pocket and head into a room before he and the bunny were tossed into a broom closet that was apparently used as a holding cell.

"Your fellow rebels sure are hospitable, carrots." Nick observed as he and Judy examined the room.

"No," Judy snapped, turning from an air vent to face Nick, "No, the Prey Liberation Front is _nothing_ like these psychos."

"Is it now?" Nick asked folding his arms.

"The PLF wants equality for prey," Judy explained, "We don't want to be treated any better or worse then predators."

"Yeah, I totally believe that!" Nick sarcastically replied

"You know what?!" Judy snapped.

"For the love of the gods!" the warthog in the Militia jacket suddenly burst in and snapped, "Shut the hell up!"

The militant swine slammed the door shut again, and the two cellmates stood awkwardly, realizing just how loud they'd gotten. After several long moments, Judy gestured to the cover she'd been examining, much more quietly saying, "I think we can get this vent loose."

The two small mammals began trying to work the vent cover loose, gradually wiggling and turning the screws out. After several more quiet moments, Judy glanced at Nick and spoke up again. "So I can't help but wonder; what happens to me after your mechanized friends show up?"

Nick glanced at Judy, and after a moment replied, "You did me a solid back in the subway. I'll do what I can to see you get out this okay."

"Why am I not convinced?" Judy asked, a bit harsher then she intended, as the pair finally got the vent loose, "What the?"

The militia officer and rebel looked into the air vent to see there were bars welded about a foot into the small rectangular tube. There was a post-it stuck to the bars with the message 'Nice try.'

"Those smug assholes." Nick muttered in irritation.

"Wait, I think I can still slip through," Judy said, hopefully stepping toward the bars.

"Oh hell no," Nick snapped grabbing the bunny's arm, "I'm not letting you run off and leave me with the Bacon Brigade."

"I'll find your locater and turn it on," Judy promised.

"Why am I not convinced?" Nick quoted with a raised eyebrow.

Just then, the door burst open again, causing Nick look toward the warthog in pilfered Militia garb that had entered. "Hey fox, the boss want's to-what the hell!?"

The former Razorback was in mid-sentence when Nick felt Judy yank free of his grasp. By the time the surprised fox looked to the air vent, Judy was already most of the way through and had dashed out of arm's reach by the time he got to the bars.

"I _will_ get your friends to come for you," Judy called over her shoulder, "I promise."

"Bwaaaah-hahahahahaha!" the former Razorback burst out with guffaws, slapping his knee, "D-dude, she totally ditched you! Hehehehe! But, uh...seriously, we're gonna kill you. So, yeah you-you're pretty much fucked."

#*#*#

Sabal lightly knocked on door to Luna's hospital room to announce his presence, smiling as his adopted sister looked over from the TV mounted in the corner. "Hey, Lulu, how ya doing?"

"The drugs keep the pain away, mostly just feel stupid," Luna explained, her ears folding back in embarrassment. Sabal suspected her tail was folded between her legs under her blanket.

"Don't say that," the tiger gently scolded

"I blew myself up kicking a bomb I thought was a soccer ball." Luna deadpanned.

"You were trying to be nice and ended up saving your squad. And it was the Fang Breakers who blew you up." Sabal corrected, smiling when Luna looked to him appreciatively. The tiger hesitated for a moment, then added "Your other brother showed up while you were out."

"Don't."

"What?"

"I really can't take hearing about you and Ari bickering right now." Luna said holding up a weary paw.

"That's not was I was saying, just thought you should know," Sabal sighed, "And it's not my fault he has some problem with me."

"Sabal," Luna half begged, half warned.

"Alright, alright," the white wolf's adopted brother conceded.

"It's not you, not really. Ari doesn't like that I think of you, Mom, and Dad as family." Luna tiredly explained, "Spirits, he was such a little sweetheart when we were pups."

Sabal hesitated for a moment, then reached into his pocket, "Speaking of sweet mammals, I'm sure Mom would love to hear from you."

Luna smiled, grateful for the change of subject and took Sabal's phone to furtime her adopted mother.

#*#*#

Nick was literally carried down a hallway and into a room, an old office if the lieutenant had to guess. Glancing around, Nick quickly noticed his dog tags, phone, and wallet sitting on a desk otherwise covered by a sheet. In addition to the two warthogs that brought him in, there was the dark grey leader, another warthog and a cow. The militant prey tossed him into a chair, with books for him to sit on, and strapped the militia officer down.

Once Nick was restrained, the grey, heavily scared warthog approached. "Do you know who I am, foxy?"

"Do I know your name?" Nick quipped, "No, no I don't, I do know you're a terrorist and a murderer."

"No, I'm-"

"Really fat?"

"No! I'm Lieutenant Napoleon Orwell, of the Razorbacks." the aging warthog said proudly.

"Oh, you're a commander for a defunct death squad." Nick deadpanned

"We preformed a necessary service," Napoleon evenly corrected, "We risked our necks when you chompers showed yer true colors. Like the vicious lion bitch what did all this to me."

 _Vicious!?_ Nick thought as the warthog gestured to his ruined eye and scared face and arm. _She was probably defending herself!_

"Now, you might save yerself some pain and suffering if ya answer a few questions," Napoleon said casually.

"Go fuck yourself." Nick almost snarled

Napoleon's calm demeanor began to fade, replaced by cold rage. "Don't you understand that you can't bet us? Even with you running the show, we've been killin' chompers for years, 'mongst other thangs." The half blind warthog leaned close to Nick's face. "Mark my words, kit, we're gonna put every mammal with sharp teeth back in collars where they belong."

"Doesn't that include you?" Nick asked with raised eyebrow. The fox was doing a good job of covering up his fear.

"What?" Napoleon asked, raising up in confusion.

"Tusks are elongated teeth and they're really sharp," Nick explained, he gestured to Napoleon and the other warthogs in the room. "So are you guys going to collar yourselves?"

Napoleon glanced at the ex-Razorback in the stolen Militia jacket (his second in command?) and after a moment, the two shared a laugh at their own expense. Napoleon turned back to Nick and simply said, "Touche."

Then the large warthog punched Nick between the eyes and the world went dark.

#*#*#

Private Ari Howler was moving with his squad through Prey District 7 when Sergeant Dogg signaled them to halt. The red furred dhole gestured for Howler to come closer as he examined a building, identified by a sign over the door as 'Jumbeaux's Café'. Dogg turned to grey wolf and asked, "Tell me, Howler, anything about that building look suspicious to you?"

"Just looks like an ice cream parlor, Sergeant," Howler answered.

"True enough, but that tag mark gives me a weird feeling," Dogg gestured to a pair of letters in black spray paint on the cafe's wall. "FB; Fang Breakers."

 _Fang Breakers,_ Howler thought, his grip on his rifle tightening, "Anyone could of put that there, Sergeant."

"Exactly," Dogg said, looking to the wolf. The dhole turned to the rest of his squad, and addressed his radiomammal. "Morse, radio our location in, tell 'em we're checking out a possible Fang Breaker safe house and may need back up. Biter, take your fire team around the back, you hear anything, move in. Growler, you and your team stay out here and back us up. Howler, you're coming in with me. Sling your rifle and hook your helmet on your belt; act like we just got off duty."

The two canine militiamammals moved casually toward the building as their comrades moved into position as stealthily as they could. Howler surveyed the area out of the corners of his eyes, then softly asked Dogg, "What if this really is just an ice cream shop?"

"Then we'll get a treat." Dogg replied. The two canines entered the shop, several patrons taking note of their uniforms, and walked up to the counter.

The elephant behind the counter, Jerry, according his name tag, cleared his throat and address the two costumers. "Welcome, gentlemammals, what would you like? I've got some great artificial chocolate; same taste but safe for canines."

"Perhaps another time, we'll take two-" Dogg was cut off by Howler tapping his shoulder and followed the private's pointed paw to a poster showing the massive sizes of the megafauna helpings. "One...Junior strawberry, please."

"Coming right up sirs." Jerry answered, then before either of the enlisted mammals could correct him, "Ten dollars."

Dogg paid, then he and Howler took a seat at a booth, the sergeant surreptitiously glancing at a back room one of Jerry's employees seemed to nervously duck into. The dhole looked to Howler and spoke casually. "How's Fangmeyer doin'?"

"She's alright, won't loose a leg," Howler answered after a moment of hesitation.

"That's good, was worried about her," Dogg gave Howler a sincere look as he spoke, then became more businesslike, "Did you notice that back room?"

"Yes."

"Ask the elephant for the restroom key," Dogg instructed, "On the way in, get a look in the back."

Howler nodded and slipped out of the booth. Dogg sat and waited, nodding politely when Jerry's coworker placed his order on the table. The Dhole took an experimental bit, humming in approval at the delicious treat.

That's when gun shots rang out from the backroom.

#*#*#

Nick waited at the bus stop outside his elementary school, eager to get home after a long day at school. Suddenly, the kit felt something quickly smash down on his tail. Nick yelled out in pain and surprise, punctuated seconds later when his Tame Collar sent painful volts coursing through his body.

As the dazed kit began to gather his school books, he glanced over at a pair of chuckling teenage gerbils in a tiny car. The pair fist bumped each other and sped off.

#*#*#

"Now son, who is that?" James asked his son, pointing to the icon on the small shrine in his family's home.

"Robin Hood." Nick answered confidently

"And what did he do?"

"He robbed from the rich and gave to the poor."

"Good boy." James patted his son on the shoulder and turned back to the little shrine "Unlike the other saints, Robin didn't believe in a higher power, that's why he stepped up to protect the poor from Prince John himself. Now his soul watches over the destitute and the downtrodden. That's you and me, Nick."

One week later, James was arrested.

#*#*#

"Even collared, if you really thought we'd ever trust a fox without a muzzle, then you're even dumber then you look."

#*#*#

"No," the father sternly said stepping toward the militiamammal, "My family's not going anywhere."

The puma shot the ram between the eyes before anyone could blink.

#*#*#

"Get in the fucking truck!" an ocelot Militia Volunteer shouted, menacingly raising his bat at a mother squirrel and her weeping children as Nick and his mother passed on their way to their new home in the Predator District.

#*#*#

"But he's a sly fox!" a young dingo said, objecting to Nick's presence at the Youth Corps meeting.

"And what's wrong with being sly? Foxes are cunning, resourceful, and independent. These are traits to be admired, not shunned." The aging panther overseeing the meeting explained. The old feline lifted Nick's chin until the kit was looking him in the eye. "Hold your head up and be proud that you're a fox, little one."

#*#*#

"There's an ancient saying, 'The needs of the Many outweigh the needs of the Few'." The panther MYC leader explained, "Now, that's all good and fine if you're the Many, but what if you're the Few? What if, due to an accident of birth, you will always be the Few? Should you accept it? Just go along passively with a society where you'll never have a voice? Of course not!"

#*#*#

"Mr. Wilde, we were looking over your files, and it says that before your incarceration you applied to... _nineteen_ different banks for a business loan." Duchess said, once again sitting across from the Wilde family, now once again numbering three (soon to be four).

"Oh, uh, right that. It was a dream of mine...to open an amusement park exclusively for predators." James explained, sadly nostalgic, "Wilde Times, I called it."

"Well, the Militia wants to help you make that dream happen."

#*#*#

"It's my honor to present, the valedictorian of his class, Lieutenant Nicholas Wilde." Drill Instructor Polly Brown announced, an unusually warm expression on the polar bear's face. "Hey foxy!"

#*#*#

"Foxy!" Nick snapped out of his haze of memories as Napoleon slapped him across the face. "Wake up! Oh, good, you're back. Was startin' to think I fucked up your brainpan."

"You might as well try again," the fox threatened, "because otherwise, I promise I'll be the one that kills you."

"I don't have to kill you, Foxy." Napoleon said picking something up off the covered desk. The dark grey hog waltzed up to Nick and thrust the fox's phone into his face.

Displayed on the screen was a picture of Nick hugging Lily. "Now who's this pretty li'l thang?"

Nick inhaled deeply, his body shivering with rage or fear. Likely both.

"I'm a patient warthog, Foxy," Napoleon explained, calmly, matter-of-factly. "I'll keep you here for twenty years, if that's how long it takes to finally get a hold of..." he glanced at the picture's caption, "Lily, and when we do, I'm gonna rape your li'l sister in front of you and slit her throat. Or maybe I'll get you to do it. That's why we're gonna win, Foxy; because we're willing to get even nastier then you are."

#*#*#

Judy made her way through the vents, glancing through the various openings into various rooms. Finally, the rebel rabbit found what seemed to be a storage room of some kind. Thinking she'd found her mark. After some wrestling with the cover, Judy was able to enter and scanned the room.

The little rebel's purple eyes were quickly drawn to a weapons locker of sorts. As one would expect, it held several firearms of various models, but there were other things in it as well. An iron, a prod of some kind, pliers, knotted ropes, and other odds and ends. The Bunny shrugged this off as she climbed up onto a chair near a desk up against the opposite wall, hoping her and Nick's confiscated equipment was on the desk.

Judy hopped up and pulled herself onto the desk, only to nearly fall back off again with a shocked gasp. Pinned to a bulletin board over the desk were pictures of predators, all with horrendous wounds ranging from burns to lacerations to severe bruising. Every one of them bad blood oozing from their mouths. Some looked like old police photos, others were newer, taken on polaroid or printed from digital cameras. Judy shuffled away from the grotesque photo gallery until she bumped into something. Looking over, the bunny saw that it was a jar filled with sharp teeth, accompanied by several others. Breath hitched in shock, Judy glanced back at the pictures.

Bleeding from the victims' mouths.

Jars of teeth.

"No," Judy muttered, tears welling in her eyes and shacking her head. "No, no, no."

Judy hated the Militia. If she was honest, she didn't think much of most predators. But she wouldn't wish the kind of gleeful sadism displayed around her on General Khan himself.

The grey bunny took several deep breaths, managing to regain her composure. Quickly looking over the desk's other contents, the rebel spotted Nick's missing locator. Judy quickly grabbed and pocketed the gadget.

Seconds later, electricity surged into Judy and every muscle in her body instantly tensed far more greatly then would normally be possible for her.


	13. Chapter 13

The Nice Militant

 **Author's Note-** I'm not dead! This chapter is more then a little over due, so I'll spare you any lame excuses, dears readers, and simply hope you enjoy it.

 **Review Responses**

 **1-1 Marines-** Thanks for the all feedback and support. Agreed that Luna's got enough on her plate without hearing about her siblings' bickering. Given Nick's talent for snark and 'don't let them get to you' outlook, it made sense that he'd be (perhaps a little too) bold in response to Napoleon. As for Napoleon, I'm glad to hear he's even creepier, I've always liked subtle/faux-affable villains. Originally the scene with Ari and Dogg was actually a lot longer, but I cut it in half, since it seemed to go on a little too long. Stay tuned for how that turns out. The flashbacks were a challenge to write, in a good way, I really wanted to give an idea of Nick's experiences growing up and how it shaped his views. Oh, Napoleon. On one hand, I REALLY want to write his comeuppance, but on the other I don't want to kill him off too quickly since he's such a menacing antagonist. Also, you're quite right that his threats are going to have a lasting psychological effect on Nick. Judy getting the locator does add a ray of hope, and yes, after doing a bit of research into such things, it is quite chilling to hear how 'creative' some terror groups get. Thanks again for all the helpful reviews and messages.

 **Canadians Rock-** A little conflicted to be honest. One the one hand, I kinda feel bad for making you sad. On the other...that was the whole point. For what's worth the APL will get what's coming to 'em.

 **Rip-Rock-** Thanks for the kudos. It made sense for the APL to block off the vents since, in their world, plenty of mammals could (fairly) comfortably travel through them.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Thanks for reviewing. The idea with Luna is that she was able to kick it just far away enough to survive, but yeah, I'll agree she got REALLY lucky. Glad you liked the name 'Napoleon,' it was actually my own little attempt at an Animal Farm reference. Also good to hear you liked the flashback. Interesting to hear about Supernatural, also don't worry, the APL will, eventually, get what's coming to them.

#*#*#

As electricity poured into her, Judy's entire body flexed harder then would normally be possible, causing the rabbit to launch herself off the desk and land hard on the floor. Dazed and in pain, Judy momentarily wondered if the shocks delivered by Tame Collars had been that bad, just before she became aware of an irate shape looming over her.

"Bunny Bitch!" the figure over her shouted before a fist slammed into her left eye, slamming her head into the floor. The tiny rebel briefly saw stars flying behind her eyes as her pained daze returned. Time seemed to slow, allowing the rabbit to wonder if she'd ever encountered anyone as bad as the APL before. One phrase rose to the surface.

"There you go, bunny, one less mouth to feed."

'Trunn.' Judy wasn't sure if she said the name aloud or simply thought it. 'You got off easy, you bastard.'

"Get up, little slut!" Judy was literally yanked back to the present as the ALP goat pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. The horned extremist turned to another APL member, a deer, looking over the desk. "Did she get anything?"

"Not sure," the deer said, "Didn't see what all Orwell took off her and the chomper."

As the disorientated rabbit was carried into the hall, she reached into the pocket she'd stashed the locater in, just managing to press the button on the simple device when the goat noticed her apparent struggling and slapped her upside the head. As she and her captors entered the office where Napoleon and Nick were, Judy lightly tossed the still activated locator to her left, hoping it would go unnoticed as it skidded across the floor.

For the first time sense the middle of the Reptile War, Judy was rooting for the Militia.

#*#*#

Everyone in Jumbeaux's Café looked up in shock as the sound of first an ACR and then other weapons being fired ripped through the ice cream shop. Recovering quickly, Sergeant Dogg climbed onto his table, readying his own ACR and loudly saying, "Nobody move!"

The nervous dhole wasn't sure how effective his weapon would actually be against the several elephants and other megafauna in the room, but his authoritative tone and stance seemed to cow them. Dogg's bluff didn't have to hold for long as moments later, the ice cream shop's front door flew open and Corporal Growler burst in. The cattle dog corporal stepped to the side, propping the door open with his back as his fire team quickly filed in, the first aiming his rifle forward, the others scanning the room as they entered, half scanning left, the other right.

The noise from the backroom briefly grew louder then ceased altogether, hopefully due to Corporal Biter and his team intervening. Dogg lowered his weapon and spoke loudly enough for all to hear, "Customers keep your paws, or hooves or whatever ya got on the table in front of you. Don't look around, don't ask questions." When the patrons did as they were told, the red dhole turned to his militiamammals, "Morse, I'm guessin' back up is en route."

"ETA five minutes, sergeant," the bulldog informed.

"Good," Dogg nodded, "Trampssen, Fido, you come with me. Growler, secure the employees, no one leaves."

"Yes, sergeant." Once Growler had acknowledged his orders, Dogg climbed off his table and made his way to the backroom, the grey mutt and border collie he'd selected following behind him.

The dhole positioned himself to the side of the door to the backroom, Trampssen and Fido ready to cover him if need be, and knocked twice. When no bullets flew through the door, Dogg announced, "Militia friendlies, coming in."

Upon entering, the sergeant did a quick scan of the room, taking note of five bodies, several weapons, and the condition of the militiamammals waiting for him within. Seeing his sergeant, Corporal Biter, a hound, nodded in greeting, "You got the nail on the head, sergeant. They got all kinds of stuff in here. Howler got two, we managed to take our the rest."

"Good work, Corporal, take your team outside and secure the perimeter. Trampssen, Fido; do a sweep of the rest of the building, just in case." Dogg gently but firmly grabbed Howler by the shoulder as the other canines present moved to obey his orders. Once the two were alone, the sergeant looked to the grey wolf and spoke. "What the hell happened back here, Howler?"

"I came back here like you said, Sergeant," Howler replied, freeing himself from Dogg's grasp, "They attacked, so I defended myself."

"Hmmm," the dhole nodded, considering it, "The thing is, these dead rebels have all got SMGs and the first weapon I heard was a rifle."

"They went for their weapons, I managed to beat them to the draw," Howler explained.

Dogg scrutinized Howler for several seconds, as if considering his words, before their conversation was cut short by Fido entering the room. "Sergeant, back up's here. Their lieutenant wants a rundown of the situation."

"Got it, let him know I'm coming," Dogg replied, then turned back to Howler, "I'm not accusing you of anything, Howler. What you said makes sense. The problem is you also could of just walked in here and started shooting, and I'm not sure which it was." The dhole's damaged ear flicked reflexively as he spoke, "I gotta report, link back up with Biter, and know that I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you."

#*#*#

Captain Zira Priderock of the Regulators was a busy lioness. She had the task of bringing Rajah to her side to inform on the AR (near completion, if Zira said so herself). She'd have to make a decision on how to deal with Fabienne, once Koslov had finished questioning the Snow Leopard. Of more pressing concern was the growing number of predators gone mad she and her husband were trying to keep under wraps. There was also the issue of one Lt. General Bagheera Kipling, who'd somehow snapped out of whatever it was causing this phenomena.

Thinking of the panther made Zira lean back in her office chair with a weary sigh. In the hours since Bagheera's publicized episode word had almost certainly reached Khan. That particular issue would be Scar's to deal with, but Zira knew she'd be there to support him, as both his wife and his second in command.

Yes, being an officer in the Regulators was a demanding task. But then, no one had ever told Zira it would be easy, and she prided herself on her ability to rise to the challenge. Deciding the situation with Khan should be the current top priority, the captain rose from her desk to convene with Scar. Khan would have kept the planned meeting with his top commanders, so it'd be best to go to him there.

The captain smiled when it occurred to her that Sarabi and therefore Sarafina would be at the meeting. Goading the green eyed captain had long been a favorite hobby of Zira's. When one's duties her as demanding as hers, it paid to enjoy the little things.

#*#*#

Gazelle allowed herself to be led down the hall by the overweight cheetah desk sergeant who'd handled her booking. The passive resistance leader had been through the process before, though the cheetah had been more amicable about the whole thing then most militiamammals.

The cheetah opened the door to her cell and quickly glanced glanced down both sides of the hall. The sergeant leaned in conspiratorially as he undid her hoofcuffs and whispered, "Off the record, I'm a _huge_ fan! I seriously have all your albums, even the underground one!"

Gazelle raised an eyebrow; for one thing, her last album was only 'underground' in Mammalia due to the Militia's blacklisting of her, for another, while the former pop diva had heard such fan admiration before, it was unexpected to hear coming from a militiamammal. Despite her admittedly bleak situation. the peaceful resister smiled.

"Perhaps I could slip you an autograph," the prisoner offered as she made her way into her cell. Turning around, Gazelle could see she'd made the husky cheetah's day.

"What are you so happy about, Clawhauser?" a harsh, somewhat familiar voice snapped.

The feline sergeant, Clawhauser, snapped to attention. Gazelle follower his nervous gaze to see a dangerous looking leopard approach. She stopped at the prisoner's cell and held out her paw. "Give me the keys and leave me with this prisoner."

Clawhauser glanced at Gazelle as he handed over the keys, "Actually, ma'am, regulations say that I can't leave an officer alone with a priso-"

"Get. Out." the leopard all but snarled. Clawhauser glanced at Gazelle one more time before making his way out. The leopard, Gazelle was sure they'd met before, glanced at the prisoner, then down the hall Clawhauser had left through. "Cheetahs are meant to be swift and deadly," Sabor muttered, watching the sergeant leave, "How could one get so fat."

"He doesn't have to be like all the others of his species." Gazelle defended. The feline officer finally turned to regard her captive and the passive resister's mind clicked when they locked eyes. "I remember you, from the demonstration in Waterhole Park."

"Indeed, I've had an eye on you ever since." Sabor's eyes casually drifted over Gazelle, traveling up and down the former singer's body as one appraising a meal would do. "You certainly look like something one of my ancestors would like to catch."

Gazelle looked the captain in the eye, having long since mastered how not to show when she was intimidated by militiamammals. "I've heard such things many times before, captain, and I'm not afraid. I know predators don't eat prey." _They're better then that._

"Heh," Sabor placed her arms on each side of the cell door and leaned forward. "Most of us don't."

That was new.

"My mother, rest her soul, wasn't going to have any daughter of hers in a fucking torture collar," Sabor explained, "She'd say, 'We're predators, my treasure, we kill and reap flesh form prey, not obey them'."

"You were strays*?" Gazelle asked

Sabor nodded, "We lived deep in the slums, where police didn't come too often, but one day, I think I was sixteen, a pig in uniform caught me, and tried to collar me..." Sabor seemed to be gazing fondly at something a thousand yards away. "...I remember watching him gurgle on his own blood. Watching the life fade from his eyes. It. Was. Magnificent."

"You're a hunter**." Gazelle stated more then asked, a chill running down her spine.

"Couldn't just leave the body, or let all that pork go to waste." Sabor shrugged, "It can be hard to keep under wraps, but wouldn't you know it, no one believes it when a prisoner accuses me of being a hunter. What do you think of that?"

Gazelle answered honestly, "I feel so sorry for you, Captain."

This didn't seem to be the answer Sabor wanted. "We'll see how much sympathy you have when you watch me eat your legs."

*A common term for illegally uncollared predators before the Revolution.

**Hunters are predators who eat other mammals, an act widely seen as tantamount to cannibalism.

#*#*#

Bellwether leaned back in her chair a sigh, it had been a long night and she still wasn't quite done. Her gaze drifted over to the picture of herself as a lamb with her family. She gave a bittersweet smile looking at the image of her father. "Miss you, daddy."

Steeling herself again, the ewe turned back to her work, happy to see that getting what she needed was now much faster and easier. _Thank you, Chancellor Lionfart_ , the sheep thought glancing at the lion's signature on her form. Bellwether brought up her goatmail inbox to send an email when one of the new messages caught her eye.

Opening the message, Bellwether found it identified the rebel that had destroyed the PAB as one Judith L. Hopps and instructed Dawn to file official charges against her for treason, terrorism, destruction of government property, trespassing, and improperly secured load. Apparently, the bold rabbit had driven right up to a checkpoint, told some green militia brute she was carrying bombs, then drove right in and blew the whole damn thing to kingdom come. Sadly, no predators had died in the blast, but it was nonetheless impressive for a first time.

"Us little guys need to stick together." Bellwether said as she typed a reply, claiming to have done as instructed, then deleting the original message. The ewe then clicked 'compose' and typed in Doug's address. "Now, back to business."

#*#*#

Nick struggled in impotent rage. The scarred warthog had all but promised to rape, kill, and do Saint Robin knew what else to his sister and was about to show him whatever instruments of pain was hidden under the sheet on the desk beside him. The fox officer wanted to scream, he wanted to kill these twisted pigs, he wanted to do something, anything, that would ensure they never got anywhere near his family.

Just before Napoleon could reveal his tools, the door to the office come torture chamber opened and a goat carrying a battered and, somehow, smoking Judy entered. "Caught the bunny slut rummaging through the store room, boss."

"Nice job, Billy," the grey warthog complemented, "She get anythang?"

"None of our stuff," Billy reported, "Dunno what all we took from her and the fox, though."

"Guess this'll jus' have to wait," Napoleon said as though he'd have to reschedule an appointment, "Pat her down, then tie her up beside the fox, I'll go an' see if she got anythang."

"Damn, Billy, you really worked a number on her," one of the younger warthogs chuckled while Redsie (as Nick had dubbed the Militia jacket wearing Razorback) patted Judy down, seeing her swollen eye and split lip. "Gotta say, though, I'd still tap that bunny booty."

The APL guards ziptied Judy onto the large office chair beside Nick and stepped outside to guard the door. When they were out of earshot, Judy turned to Nick and softly said, "I found your...thing. I turned it on while they were dragging me down here."

"Wait, really!?" a baffled Nick was somehow able to say without shouting. "Why?"

"Because I promised I would," Judy said simply. This was not kind of thing the vulpine officer's training had led him to expect from a rebel. Not at all.

"What kind of militant are you?" a baffled yet relieved Nick asked

"A nice one."


	14. Chapter 14

Complacency

 **Author's Note-** Sigh, this chapter was a lot harder to write then it probably should have been. Starting a new job is rough.

 **Review Responses**

 **Just a Crazy-Man-** Thank you.

 **Rip-Rock-** Glad you liked the last chapter, a lot of things are ramping up to come to a head. You're right that Luna likely won't be happy when she hears about Howler's recent exploits. Agreed that Nick's worldview is coming into question. Death Note...tempting, we'll see how it goes for them. Hopefully not too well.

 **1-1 Marines-** Thank you for the kind words and support. Agreed that Nick is in the grips of some pretty harsh cognitive dissonance. The APL's horrific acts certainly shocked Judy to her core. Trunn's ultimate fate may appear in a flashback and/or a separate story. Glad to hear the kudos on Judy's quick thinking with the locator, I've been trying to keep most of the characters intelligent and quick witted. On that note, it's also good to hear I've been able to keep Dogg as a competent NCO and avoid the 'gruff sergeant' stereotype. Howler's guardian will make an appearance soon, I'm just not quite sure when yet. Yeah, I always saw Zira as a troll, her villain song, Zira's Lullaby, is certainly proof of that. Like many peaceful resisters, Gazelle has likely lived in at least semi-danger for sometime, so presumably she'd have some arrangements made. Hopefully. Good to hear Sabor is a menacing villain, also as we discussed in PMs, I image she has some cohorts on her side and most of her company are unaware of her actions. Good point that the Militia likely would have handled Judy's arrest and charges, perhaps they were trying for an appearance of due process. Or perhaps they were simply delegating the paperwork to the bureaucrats. Turning the creep factor up to eleven for Bellwether was fun to do. You're quite right, we don't want to hear how Redsie got his jacket. Also, yes, the APL's main target is predators, but many prey aren't safe from them either. Still, as you say, at least Nick and Judy have found an ally in each other.

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Huh, good point on Judy's hearing, I suppose that she could of failed to notice because she was in an emotional state. Still, I'll fess up that I messed up. (At least a little). I actually once read an account of a guy who tested his new taser on himself. Said he woke up on the other side of his living room with a nasty burn. I can see feeling sorry for Sabor, considering she was raised to be how she is. Don't worry about Fabienne, the Regulators won't do anything too bad to her...at least for awhile.

#*#*#

"So he hasn't shown any further signs or symptoms?" Scar asked, riding an elevator with Zira.

"None." Zira confirmed, "Hyena reported he was fully lucid when she and her boys found him, he swears he doesn't remember anything."

"Does he know anything about what's going on?" Scar felt strange asking such things about a savage mammal.

"He doesn't seem to, but we all know Bagheera is a smart one," Zira answered, "We've been trying to keep him isolated...the doctors are baffled."

"Dammit all." Scar muttered. He'd discreetly brought in the best doctors he could without raising suspicion and they were only just starting to form theories. Now they had a panther who'd apparently gotten over whatever was wrong, which had probably thrown the whole team into disarray. Seeing their floor coming up, the Regulator officer cleared his mind. "We'll talk more on this later."

The two lions made their way confidently toward the Militia's war room, the two militiamammals on sentry outside the doors standing up straighter as they approached. Scar turned to the one on the left and spoke. "Major Taka Priderock of the Regulators," he gestured to his wife, "Captain Zira Priderock of the same, here to see General Khan, he should know we're coming."

"The meeting should just be wrapping up, sir," the puma sentry replied, "I'll let the general know you're here." The puma opened the door to the war room just wide enough to slip through and entered, closing it behind him. A short while later, he reappeared and beckoned the Regulator officers to enter.

Seeing the two black clad officers enter caused more then one of the gathered Militia commanders to shift in their seats, collecting their things to leave just a little quicker. Scar and Zira's presence was, after all, a further reminder of the elephant in the room that had hung over their entire meeting. Scar noticed both Khan and Sarabi lock eyes on him from across the room.

In short order, all but Khan, Sarabi, and Sarafina had exited the room. Scar and Zira assumed an at ease stance and Scar spoke. "General, I assume you know why we're here."

"Indeed," Khan stated, "Where is he?"

"Lieutenant General Kipling is being held in maximum security, as regulations require," Scar explained. He made a show of looking at the red armband on his uniform and continued, "Being a Regulator, I'm duty bound to be stringent on such things, I'm afraid."

"Don't be coy, Scar," Sarabi chided. Since over half the mammals in the room had the same last name, it was silently agreed that first names were acceptable. "All of Mammalia saw one of our most respected commanders trying to tear fellow militiamammals to shreds like a savage."

"Savagery is a Prey Regime myth, my dear Sarabi," Zira said, stepping forward, "My Regulators reported that he was fully conscious and aware when they arrested him."

"That doesn't make any sense," Khan said flatly stated, "I know Bagheera; he won't just loose is mind out of nowhere like that."

"Why don't we question him?" Sarafina suggested, "We can hear what happened from the general himself."

"Again, I'm afraid regulations are rather bureaucratic on this matter," Scar explained calmly. _Also, I'm not sure he won't suddenly rip your head off._

"Damn the regulations," Khan stated, "I'm the Commander in Chief of the Predator Militia."

"Forgive me, General, but the Regulators are a separate organization from the Militia*." Scar countered, "If you'd like to see a mammal in our custody you'll need to seek clearance or speak to my superiors."

"I would be happy to go over the proper arrangements with Captain Lyons," Zira cut in, enjoying the slight grimace from Sarafina, "In the meantime, we must respectfully ask that the Militia focus on the rising troubles with the rebels and not interfere in a Regulator operation."

*In point of fact, the official standing of the Regulators is actually quite vague.

#*#*#

Luna laid on her stomach in the hospital's gym area, positioning her forelegs and uninjured hind leg under herself. The white wolf inhaled and slowly let the breath out as she raised herself up on her three intact limbs.

"Good," her physical therapist, a short goat trustee who'd asked to be called Phil, praised. He looked down at the stop watch in his hoof and said, "Hold that as long as you can, don't let any weight on your hurt leg."

Luna wobbled as tired to maintain balance, shifting her weight awkwardly to compensate for her cast covered leg. The young wolf held the pose for as long as she could before finally lowering herself back down.

"Not bad," Phil said, stopping his watch and checking the time. "Okay, rest a bit, then we'll go at it again. A li'l later, we'll have ya walk around a bit."

"Remind me again how this works," Luna asked, looking up at Phil from her training mat.

"Two words," Phil explained, "Strength and balance. We start by building them up in your three unencumbered legs so that when we start working on the injured one, you can fall back on the other three if necessary. Once you can move on all fours just fine, we'll start working in on getting you back upright."

 _Crawling around on all fours,_ Luna thought ruefully. Steeling herself, the white furred wolf prepared to raise herself up again. _You can do it, Luna. You've been through hard times before. Power through it and you'll be back on two legs in no time._

#*#*#

General Khan sat in his office, thinking over many things. The meeting with the Regulators had continued for a time but in the end Scar and Zira had remained immovable. The tiger likely could of called their bluff, but he had to admit that Zira had been right. The situation with the rebels took precedent and he couldn't wait to deal with it.

Khan leaned back with a tired sigh as he bitterly thought over the rapidly deteriorating situation. The raids on the AF and PLF had alleviated things, but it was a temporary reprieve. Also the APL was still unscathed. _How did I let things come this close to the edge?_ Khan thought as a cold hard fact settled in, _Because I've become complacent._

The tiger's gaze drifted to a picture of himself at a much younger age, taken in the aftermath of what he considered his greatest victory.

#*#*#

Fifteen years earlier.

"It's confirmed, General Priderock is dead," a twenty eight year old Shere Khan announced. The statement was met with shock and anguish by the tiger's commanders gathered around the battle map in his command tent. He couldn't let that set in, "Listen! This changes nothing, the loss of one mammal doesn't cripple the Militia."

"One mammal?" a lynx major repeated incredulously, "That's the Liberator you're talking about!"

"And the best way to honor him is to finish his work," Shere replied, he glanced at Bagheera, happy to see a supportive nod from the panther, then scanned the room as he continued, "If we don't act now, right now, and gain the initiative, everything we've done will be for nothing. The Militia will fracture and the prey will smash us into the ground while we're weak."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" a wolf colonel asked.

"We need to take Metroville," Shere explained, tapping the city on his map, "Once we control it, the only thing standing between us and Zootopia itself is an undermammaled base in the Hundred Acre Woods."

"General, we have limited artillery and armor, with inexperienced crews," the same wolf officer stated, "And Metroville is heavily fortified. At night, the guard is doubled, they have motion activated flood lights and many of their soldiers are equipped with night vision."

"We're not going to attack at night." Shere calmly explained, "We're going to attack at noon."

"Are you insane, cub?!" a bear officer bellowed stepping toward the tiger, several other officers expressing similar feelings.

"Call me a cub one more time." Shere challenged, Bagheera stepping up behind him in support. The two officers stared one another down for several moments, until finally the bear backed down. Shere turned back to address his officers as a whole and explained his reasoning. "We always attack at night, and why not? Most predators have natural night vision, the dark covers our red uniforms; its logical. But the prey have learned to expect that, to counter it. But during the day? The guard will be cut in half, and the soldiers who are on sentry will be complacent, because they'll think they're safe. And when seven thousand red clad predators appear to prove how wrong they are, they'll be too shocked to do anything but die."

#*#*#

Shere had been right. In only a few hours, his militiamammals that broken through Metroville's defensive line and punched deep into the city itself, routing a force that outnumbered them almost three to one. There had been regrettable collateral damage*, but the benefits of that day far outweighed the cost.

The victory at Metroville galvanized the Militia into action. In short order, Shere's unit was joined by substantial reinforcements and commanders across the country were launching their own strikes. Thus began what would come to be known as the Zootopia Campaign, which saw the Militia ride their momentum all the way to nation's capitol.

Khan sighed and looked at the photo of himself and Bagheera outside Metroville City Hall contemplatively. The tiger in the photo was the youngest command level officer in the Predator Militia; a bold revolutionary who did what his enemies weren't expecting. "Alright," Khan muttered, "What would he do?"

*Scores of civilians, including predators, were killed during the Battle of Metroville, many due to imprecise Militia artillery.


	15. Chapter 15

The (Relative) Calm Before the Storm

 **Author's Note-** Very short chapter this time, dear readers. I wanted to have a lead up to the action packed chapter coming up next, and turned out to not be nearly as long as I expected. Still, there are some important things set up here, so it is more then just filler.

 **Review Responses**

 **Dinofelis-** Thank you, I'm glad the flashback worked well. To answer you question, yes the Militia used Blitzkrieg late in the Revolution, as apposed to earlier when they were largely a guerrilla force. I actually didn't have any historic battles in mind when I wrote the chapter, but now you mention it, it is quite similar to the Wehrmacht's early campaign in France. I've considered doing a story about the how the Revolution started, just haven't been able to settle on a good one.

 **Rip-Rock-** The Regulators as good at keeping the worst of their activities quite, and early on they were necessary to keep the Militia from fragmenting apart. You're welcome for the flashback, it's true that they bounced back well, and yes, the loss of Mufasa was the first step in the Militia's decent into becoming brutal dictators. That said, I actually meant that Khan was wondering how his younger self would hand the situation, though I agree that Mufasa would be disappointed by how low his Militia has sunk.

#*#*#

Private Tabaqui Aureus stood outside Interrogation Room 101while Sergeant Koslov questioned the reporter he and his team had been instructed to bring in. The snow leopard, Koslov called her Ms. Growley, had been less then cooperative, though not difficult. "I didn't do anything!" she'd said repeatedly. Still, she hadn't put up a physical fight.

The one thing about bringing Growley in that had struck the jackal Regulator as strange was just how afraid of him she seemed. When the snow leopard had been slow to move from her office, Aureus had moved to give her a gentle push. Upon seeing the jackal reaching for her, the reporter had recoiled in fright, as if he drawn his weapon with murderous intent.

New to the Regulators, Aureus had only been involved in bringing two predators into custody. These suspects had been nervous, but the reporter was clearly outright frightened by the black uniformed predators. The jackal couldn't help but find it unsettling.

Aureus took a deep breath to steel his resolve. The Regulators preformed a necessary, if unpleasant at times, function. Ms. Growley had to have done something to arouse the suspicion of the his superiors. She wouldn't be so damn afraid about a simple questioning otherwise. After all, the Regulators wouldn't target a predator who hadn't done anything wrong.

Would they?

#*#*#

Nick shuffled around in his restraints to get a better look at the 'nice militant' tied up beside him. The red fox lieutenant contemplated his experiences with the small rebel; she'd blown up the building he'd been assigned to protect, maced him, escaped multiple times, and saved his life...twice, assuming Toulouse was punctual.

 _Toulouse...Berlioz, Marie._

Nick's heart sank remembering the promise he'd made to the cat. He'd been so sure the disappearances and the revitalized rebel activity were related. Now it felt like he'd been chasing his own tail. Though he already suspected the answer, the fox turned to Judy and asked, "You and your buddies weren't involved with the missing officers, were you?"

"No," a somewhat recovered Judy answered, "Personally, I thought you guys were going after each other. But now I'm thinking these psychos might know about it."

"Makes sense, I guess," Nick shrugged, though he was referring the APL being involved in the disappearances. Looking back to his fellow prisoner, the militiamammal cleared his throat awkwardly. "Look, Carrots...thanks, for getting the locator and saving my tail in the subway."

Judy, still smelling of cooked meat, gave Nick a half smile, "You're welcome...fascist fox."

Nick chuckled at the lighthearted gibe. "Bunny bomber."

#*#*#

Clawhauser made his way back to his desk somewhat faster then was necessary. The cheetah had not liked how Sabor was eyeing Gazelle. Not at all. The desk sergeant hadn't forgotten the leopard's comment about the former pop diva looking 'tasty.'

Sitting down at his station, Clawhauser quickly logged in and pulled up security camera feeds. The cheetah was easily able to find one from the cellblock he'd escorted Gazelle to, finding an image of Sabor leaned casually against the entrance to the activist's cell. The leopard looked like she was sharing some found childhood memory.

The plump cheetah raised an eyebrow, Sabor had never seemed the sentimental type to him. The leopard captain took the 'scary authoritarian' approach to leadership, and had always regarded prey with sneering contempt. Something wasn't right.

The cheetah sat indecisively for several moments before reaching for the radio equipment on his desk to contact Captain Simba Priderock.

#*#*#

Sergeant Finnick, now acting commander of Nick's team, stood discontentedly with his militiamammals. In the hours since their ad hoc debrief with Major Grizzoli they' been told to report back to headquarters, but with Skye in emergency surgery, there was no one to report too. Finnick didn't like not knowing were his old friend was, nor did he much enjoy not being able to do anything while everything collectively went to hell around him.

As if hearing the sergeant's discontent thoughts, one Sergeant Toulouse O'Malley suddenly emerged from around a corner. "Finnick!" the tank commander called. "Nick activated the locater. My crew are prepping the tank, but we can't go in without support." The orange cat smirked, "I figured you guys should come along for the ride."

"Count us in," Finnick said without needing to think about it. The desert fox couldn't do anything about Captain Skye's condition, or the ever worsening rebel situation, but he could contribute to helping his friend. He wasn't going to pass up the chance.


	16. Chapter 16

Rescue Party

 **Review Responses**

 **Lone-Wonderer-** Oh, Fallout, so many memories. Glad you liked the scene with Aureus, and we'll get back to Fabienne and Koslov next chapter. I do enjoy writing interaction between Nick and Judy and their slowly building respect for one another. Always had a love for stories were enemies have to work together. Quite true about Sabor, wait till you meet her friends. Finnick and his squad do have quite an advantage in small size; harder targets and able to get around in areas bigger mammals can't. Read on to see how they use this advantage.

 **Rip-Rock-** Aureus will have to make his decision soon, and truth be told even I'm not 100% which he'll go with. Agreed on Growley, poor lady just can't catch a break. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten the sheep. On Judy and Nick, I didn't want to have them become friends too quickly in order to be more realistic. That said, it was fun to write about them starting to become friendly/respectful toward one another. We can only hope Clawhauser follows his (considerable) gut. Lastly, on the tank; ask and ye shall receive!

#*#*#

Just as the morning sun began to peak over the horizon, a Leopard 2 crewed by four house cats and being ridden by seven small militiamammals made it's way through the dusty, semi-abandoned streets of Prey District 14. Their destination was an abandoned office building where they hoped to find Nick. Sergeant Toulouse, halfway out of his hatch, kept an eye out for potential rebel spotters. Satisfied that his vehicle has managed to approach relatively unnoticed, Toulouse called for a stop and turned to address Finnick. "We're just two blocks from the signal. There's rumors of a rebel cell in the area but with any luck they'll think we're just an armored patrol*."

"Our own side knows what we're up to, right?" Tod asked, a bit concerned at how quickly his team and the Leopard 2's crew had loaded up and moved out.

"Yeah...more or less." Toulouse answered, earning him a few looks of confusion or consternation.

"We'll worry about that later." Finnick said before anyone could ask what 'more or less' meant, "For now, we need to get Nick outta there."

"I actually have some thoughts on that." Toulouse spoke up. "We need to confirm Ni-Lieutenant Wilde's location in the building, and pick off any lookouts they've got. Finnick, if you and your mammals can handle that, I'll bring this monster in guns blazing."

"Roger that," Finnick nodded, "Copper, you handle the lookouts. Tod, Ma'ii, Tavi, stay with the tank. Brocktree, Russell, you come with me, we're going to find the lieutenant."

"Sergeant, please let me come too," Tavi implored.

 _He really wants to earn that knife and beads back,_ Finnick thought, "Alright, Tavi, you'll be our pointmammal. Now, lets go get our lieutenant back."

*The Militia sometimes sends tanks or other armored vehicles on patrols in Prey Districts, particularly in times of trouble, as a show of strength.

#*#*#

Napoleon made his way to his cell's armory/supply room, his right-hoof-hog George Boxer* close behind. The grey warthog scanned over the pilfered supplies, quickly noting what was missing. "The rabbid got that gizmo we took off the chomper."

"Gizmo? You mean like a phone or a GPS?" Boxer asked from the doorway. The words had barely left the jacketed warthog's mouth before the two locked eyes. "I'll put everyone on alert."

As his second in command hurried down the hall, Napoleon gave one more look at the confiscated laid out before him. He picked up the large curved knife and moved back to where the fox and rabbit were being held.

*Whom Nick had labelled 'Redsie'

#*#*#

Atop the old office building used as the APL's headquarters, a warthog and a ram stood watch. The two extremists scanned the area around the building, lightly chatting as they did. The ram had just thought he noticed movement when he heard the door to the roof open. Both sentries, some of the other six guards on the rooftop glanced over to see a concerned looking Boxer.

"Listen up," the redclad warthog loudly announced, "There's a chance the Militia have a bead on our location. I need all of you to be on your toes and be ready to pull out in a-AAH!"

Boxer had turned to address the pair of snipers on the south side of the building, which is what had kept him from being killed. Just under a second later, he was struck by a bullet from Copper's rifle.

"Fuck me, shit!" the boar sniper snapped as his superior crumbled to the ground. Readying his rifle, the extremist swine peaked over the top of the short wall ringing the top of building to scan for the shooter.

Then his head exploded.

#*#*#

Copper watched the pink mist through his scope, his first kill, and quickly but carefully scanned the roofline and the roof access. A deer attempted to spring up and draw a bead on the militiamammal, but the hound was quicker.

"Sergeant, two tangos down, one wounded," Copper reported, not taking his eye off the roof. "I've got their other rooftop sentries pinned down, you're clear to move up."

"You okay, Copper?" Tod's voice asked over the open line.

"Yeah, I'm fine, buddy," the sniper replied, still looking over the building as Finnick and his team moved forward. "Get ready, I you might have a lot of work before we're done here."

#*#*#

Judy gnawed at her zipties while Nick kept an eye and ear trained on the door, should Napoleon and his henchmammals return. Just as the lieutenant began to hear hoof steps approaching, Judy's left ear sprang up, "Someone's coming"

"Yeah, I hear it too" was Nick's nervous response, eyeing the door.

"No, from down there." Judy corrected, glancing at the air vent. She was just able to make out movement behind the slitted metal when the door opened. A cow and young warthog stationed themselves by the door, while two more warthogs stayed close to their leader.

The large grey boar calmly walked in holding Tavi's kukri, giving quick, hushed words to his guards. Napoleon turned toward the pair, specifically looking at Judy and casually asked, "Where's the chomper's li'l doohickey?"

"Doohickey?" Judy repeated, "Don't know what you're talking about."

The rabbit hoped Napoleon didn't notice her chewed ziptie.

Napoleon smirked. Then, quicker then one would expect from an aging, one-eyed warthog, the former Razorback sprang forward and slashed Judy's left thigh with the kukri. The rabbit let out a pained scream as her blood splashed both Nick and her tormentor.

"You son of a whore!" Nick shouted.

Napoleon casually gestured between his two prisoners and stated, "Ya'two got ten seconds to tell me where that damn thang is or this bunny slut's ears come off."

"Surprise, Motherfucker!"

Napoleon and Nick glanced over to see Finnick, Tavi, Russell, and Brocktree just as the four militiamammals let off a fusillade on the APL members. The terrorist leader dove for cover as two of his warthog grunts were ripped apart by submachine gun fire. At the same time, the cow raised an elephant gun at the predators while the surviving warthog henchmammal frantically threw open the door and screamed for help.

Seeing the cow raising his powerful rifle, Tavi leveled his Micro-Uzi on the large extremist's leg. The mongoose fired the last few rounds in his magazine and the entire room shook as the APL member collapsed with a pained "MOOOOOO!"

Tavi and the bovine militant locked eyes and in an instant the two enemies sprung into action; the mongoose attempting to reload his weapon while the cow attempted to recover his. With rushed but trained movements, Tavi removed and replaced his magazine, the militant scrambling to grab his elephant gun all the while. The two combatants raised the respective firearms at nearly the same time and Tavi just managed to fire first, sending a burst between the APL cow's eyes.

Meanwhile, Napoleon dashed toward the door, trailed by bullets from Finnick, Russell, and Brocktree's freshly reloaded weapons. The aging boar managed to rush out of the room unharmed, dropping the pilfered knife to grab the younger warthog holding the door for him and yanking his henchmammal into the hall just before both where torn apart by bullets.

"Get Wilde off'a there, we gotta hall ass," Finnick quickly ordered.

"We're gonna need somewhere to hold up until those cats get in here," Brocktree said as he cut through his lieutenant's restraints. "Can't stay here, or spend too much time in the vents."

"There's...a store room..." Judy groaned out, "...lots'a weapons and stuff..."

"Cut her loose," Nick ordered.

The small (number and size wise) rescue party and their charges made their way back into the air vent, Russell helping Judy. The only one to hesitate was Tavi.

The young mongoose had seen the tail end of Napoleon's hasty retreat and was surprised to see that the thing clattering to the ground was the kukri his late mother had gifted him. Tavi quickly moved toward the door and recovered his weapon.

Only for a shadow to pass over him.

"Tavi!" Brocktree shouted upon seeing the mongoose yanked off the ground by a sheared sheep. Before the badger could react, two more APL members appeared and fired into the room, forcing him and the other militiamammals back into air vents, with their charges in tow.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Finnick ordered.

"What about Tavi?" Brocktree ordered, just as a cry of 'Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!' rang out from the hallway.

"We can't do anything right now, we'll get him when the tank gets here." the small desert fox replied. Brocktree reluctantly nodded in agreement and Nick and Finnick began leading the team forward based on Judy's instructions. The sergeant leaned toward his shoulder and spoke into his radio, "O'Malley, the lieutenant's secure, let 'em have it!"

#*#*#

"Roger that," Toulouse replied to Finnick, then quickly turned to his driver, "Oliver, move us up. Cheshire, Figaro, load up with Willie Pete."

The Leopard 2 moved down the street, the remaining members of Nick's team having climbed inside with the crew.

#*#*#

Boxer crawled toward the wall at the edge of the roof, grounding his teeth as his gunshot wound protested painfully. Finally, he was leaned against the wall beside the ram sharpshooter, the other roof sentries staying low and slowly making their way toward them.

"This sniper's good," the ram reported, tearing off part of his shirt and stuffing it between Boxer's shirt and wound as he spoke, "He's had training."

"Militia," Boxer stated. As if in confirmation, the two extremists heard a rumbling sound coming toward their building. Boxer pulled a pilfered phone from his pocket and brought up the mirror app. Boxer scanned around until he spotted a red tank moving up the street. "...oh shit."

"Think I can get the chomper, boss." the ram offered.

"Tempting, really tempting. But we gotta get out of here. We'll kills this fucker another day." Boxer replied, rubbing his wounded shoulder. The militant warthog glanced down at his Militia jacket, now partly dyed a darker hue, then at the roof sentries, who'd finally gathered around him. "Two of you keep that fuckin' sniper busy. Rest of you, come down with me and do what you can from further down in the building."

With that the ram and an onyx began to exchange quick potshots with Copper while Boxer and the other APL members crawled back to the roof access door. Once he was in the stairway, the warthog raised fully upright and hastily rushed down into the building. He passed several other APL militants rushing by before finally spotting Napoleon and Billy, the goat who'd caught Judy. "Boss! Theres a sniper and fuckin' tank outside!"

"Shit," Napoleon muttered. He turned toward the goat and gave his orders. "Billy, me and Boxer need to get the hell out of here and contact our partners. Hold off these bastards as long as you can, then save as many of our guys as you can. The chompers will fucken pay for this."

#*#*#

"It's through that one." Judy said, wincing when Russell accidentally brushed against her wounded thigh. Her purple eyes suddenly widened as Finnick and Brocktree moved through the opened vent cover, "Wait!"

"What the fuck!?"

Inside the ad hoc armory, the militiamammals looked at the APL's grizzly memorial to their own brutality in horror.

"Oh my god," Nick breathed seeing the pictures, remembering Napoleon's promise, and involuntarily imagining Lily among the unfortunate brutalized predators displayed on the wall.

"I''ll check out the store room," a voice from just outside the door spoke. Seconds later, a particularly chubby pig entered, only to stop short with eyes bulged at the sight of four vindictive militiamammals and an unsympathetic, bleeding bunny. The pig raised his hooves. "Okay, I know what you're thinking..."

The pig stumbled back as he was blasted with automatic fire.

"They're in the store room!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

The team quickly moved to fortify the room as best they could. After they all climbed up onto the work table, Nick and Finnick trained their weapons on the hallway, Brocktree standing ready to fire once they'd run out of ammo. After setting Judy in a corner, went about scrounging for any weapons or ammunition he could find while Nick prepared to communicate their position to Toulouse. The fox pressed the talk button on the radio Brocktree had loaned him and spoke. "Toulouse, we're in a room on the ground floor, west side of the building."

#*#*#

"Roger that, Wilde," Toulouse said, relieved to hear his friend's voice. He looked through his binoculars at the abandoned office building and noticed several silhouettes moving on the second floor. The cat tank commander dropped back into the turret and turned to his oddly colored gunner, a self described mad mammal. "Cheshire, movement on the second floor, light them up."

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves," the oddly colored cat cut off his song, and glanced over at his commander, "I'll bounce it deep in there, sergeant. Heheheh."

"I don't know about bou-"

"Away!" Cheshire yelled as he fired the tank's main gun, then returned to his song. "Did gyre and gimble in the wabe."

The shell flew through the air, smashing through a window and colliding with the second story ceiling. The shell ricochetted back downward and flew down the hallway. The round finally went off around six feet off the ground and bathed fifteen surprised prey extremists in white phosphorus.

Toulouse slowly lowered his binoculars in wide eyed shock. "There is no way that should have worked."

"All mimsy were the borogoves."

#*#*#

Private Ajay Tavi stood in the center of the hallway outside the room Nick was being held in. The young mongoose had his recovered kukri in one paw and his collapsable baton in the other, both caked in gore. He had several small wounds, his helmet had been torn off and his uniform was now tattered and bloodied. The battered mongoose was surrounded by the bodies of three APL militants.

The mongoose militiamammal took several deep breaths and softly spoke. "Mother, Father, look upon your son, Ajay. The souls of these foul brutes are my gift to you. Honored Ancestors, if it pleases you, I humbly ask that you watch over me as this battle continues. Sister, if I fall, please know I tried to make you proud."

The militiamammal looked down the hallway, where he could hear gunfire. His Micro-Uzi was damaged and the weapons used by the APL members were too large for him. Nevertheless, Ajay Tavi was a warrior.

"Rikk-tikk-tikki-tikki-tchk!"

#*#*#

"Reloading," Russell nervously announced as he readied his weapon and glanced down the hallway, now riddled with bullet holes and two new bodies. Several APL members had converged on the their erstwhile weapons storage. The rebels had superior numbers, but the militiamammals had no shortage of ammunition.

"Yer gonna fucken die in here!" a voice shouted from the hallway.

"Why don't we just duck back in air vent?" Brocktree asked before firing a burst at his attackers.

"By now they got every opening in the building covered," Nick explained. The red fox fired off a few shots of his own, before ducking back into the room. He briefly checked on Judy, then spoke through his walkie. "O'Malley, we're pinned down, anything you can do?"

Outside, the feline tank commander cut down an RPG wielding APL goat with one of the tank's MG3s and considered Nick's question. In the minutes since Cheshire's impossible shot, the APL had become much more cautious, limiting what Copper and the tank could do. Ma'ii had called in the situation, but reinforcements wouldn't arrive for some time. Suddenly, Toulouse was struck with a reckless idea. "Is there a basement in there?"

"...I don't think so." Nick responded, confused.

"Ramming speed!"

#*#*#

The red muzzle of a Leopard 2 suddenly burst through the decrepit building's outer wall, followed moments later by the rest of the armored vehicle. The shocked rebels turned toward the thunderous noise as the tank plowed its way through walls and furniture down the hall, more then one APL member disappearing into bloody mush beneath the armored vehicles treads. The tank rolled to a stop just in front of the team's makeshift stronghold the turret traversing to the left and firing off another white phosphorus shell into the building.

Once the dust had cleared, the turret's hatches opened, Toulouse and Cheshire climbing out and the orange commander politely asking, "You gentlemammals need a ride?"


	17. Chapter 17

Militia Carpool

 **Review Responses**

 **Rip-Rock-** Glad to hear you liked it

#*#*#

"Wha'tha...hell...jus'appened?" a dazed extremist muttered looking at the freshly ruined hallway. Moments later, several rounds from the newly arrived tank's turret ripped through the ram's torso. The mortally wounded mountain goat collapsed on the floor in a bloody heap and gasped his last words, "I...regret...everything!"

Meanwhile, down the hall, Russell and Brocktree climbed up onto the treads of Toulouse's tank while their comrades covered them. Once they had made it up, the two small militiamammals covered their teammates as Nick and Finnick, with different degrees of enthusiasm, helped Judy, passing her up to the otter and badger, before climbing up themselves. Fortunately, the abrupt entry of an armored vehicle had largely scattered (or flattened) the APL members, meaning only a few potshots were necessary to keep the extremists' heads down.

Continuing the relay, Nick and his companions clamored onto the body of the tank, whereupon the vulpine officer looked to his old friend on the turret. "Good to see ya, Buddy. Look, we've still got one-"

"Die, you motherfuckers!" The mammals in and on the tank looked down the hall to see a goat with an RPG at the ready. But before the horned militant could fire, a small blur sped past him with a wet crunching sound. The militant screamed as he fell to the floor, his right hind leg bending at an unnatural angle. The blur, now clearly a small mammal, rounded on the goat, swinging a large knife and nearly decapitating the APL rocketeer.

The mammal turned toward the tank to reveal Private Tavi, his fur matted and much of his tattered uniform dyed a darker shade of red. The kukri and collapsible baton in his handpaws had seen extensive use of late.

Judy could swear she saw a pink haze fade from the mongoose's eyes as he straightened up, briefly wiped some of the blood from his weapons, and addressed his comrades. "Militia friendly, coming in!"

Tavi sprinted down the hall to the tank, sheathing his weapons and climbing up the treads to rejoin his squad. With the entire rescue team now accounted for and their target secured, everyone climbed down into the Leopard 2. Although the interior of most tank models are known to be cramped, the small size of the various mammals involved meant that Toulouse's crew and Nick's team where all able to fit inside.

As Tod began to look over Tavi, with a quick reassurance to Judy to get to her next, Toulouse closed his hatch and turned to address Nick. "We just got to pick up your sniper, then we'll get out of here. On that note, I had your radiomammal call in for an escort back to the Predator District." He then turned to address his crew, "Oliver get us moving. Figaro load another Willie Pete round so Cheshire can...do his thing."

As the Leopard 2 plowed through yet more walls, Nick left the tankers to their work and turned to his own team. He looked first to his coyote radiomammal, "Ma'ii, what's the word on the com?"

"I've got two more tanks plus support from the Hellcats coming to escort us back to base. Already gave the driver the rendezvous," Ma'ii reported, "Glad you're safe, by the way, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Ma'ii," Nick said appreciatively, thought the vulpine officer wasn't sure he'd truly feel safe until he knew for sure that Napoleon was dead. "Finnick, everyone okay?"

"Everyone accounted for, 'sir'," the small sergeant said, raising his eyebrows on the last word, "Aside from the bunny and Tavi, everyone's tiptop."

At the mention of Judy and his militiamammal's condition, Nick quickly turned to see Tod examining Tavi. Judy was seated beside the mongoose, subtly glancing at the bloodied militiamammal. With nothing more demanding his immediate attention, Nick allowed himself to relax slightly and seated himself on the floor of the tank, the full weight of his ordeal settling in.

#*#*#

Bogo sat in the back room of one of the PLF's hideouts, a warehouse, and his new headquarters. With him was McHorn and Furious George. The water buffalo had finally been convinced to take a break when an elk rebel entered. "Hey boss, Savage is back."

There was a surprised grunt as the antlered rebel unceremoniously lifted Jack off the floor and plopped him down on the table the megafauna rebels were gathered around. "You guys all look beat, can I scrounge you up some coffee or something?"

"Not now," Bogo said without looking up, "You got anything for us, Savage?"

Jack straitened out his suit jacket as the elk left the room and stood to address his leader. "I've been running all over the city. Things are bad, to say the least. Twenty two of our mammals were killed by those ICB maniacs for sure, eighteen wounded, and twenty are unaccounted for. Those that managed to escape are spread out all over the place. All that said, I probably don't have to tell you that the Militia got a bloody nose of their own. I actually saw Bagheera go crazy myself...I think something was done to him."

"What'ya mean?" McHorn rumbled.

"Just before he went crazy, the panther stumbled to the ground," Jack explained, "It looked like he was hit or shot by something. Then he just went apeshit."

The rabbit spy grimaced at the sound offended growl from behind him. He glanced at the irritable gorilla, "Err, sorry."

"I assume you've looked into the Militia's response." Bogo asked.

"Yes," Jack answered, back in his element, "From what I can tell, the Regulators have taken Bagheera into custody, and Khan's been pretty quiet about the whole thing. Looks like Judy was right, the Militia seems to be purging their dissenters."

"But why," McHorn rumbled, "Shere Khan and Bagheera are like brothers, he's had the black cat with him sense the Militia stole power. Doesn't seem like the tiger."

"Could be he's not really involved," George suggested, "Disappearing anyone who questions things sounds like the Regulators to me. I say let 'em go at each other."

"It's like Bogo said," Jack explained, looking up at the gorilla, "Bagheera was the voice of reason in Militia Command. Without him, there's no telling what an unbridled Khan and whoever fills this new power vacuum will do."

Bogo let out a deep sigh, leaning on his foreleg and pinching the bridge of his snout. Unbidden memories of the Precinct 1 Massacre* gave the former police sergeant an idea of what unbridled hardliners were capable of.

"Did ya find anything out about Judy?" a concerned McHorn asked, breaking Bogo out of his thoughts. "We saw her being chased into the subway on TV."

"No, I hit up three contacts, but even Rocky hadn't heard anything about her," Jack answered. The spy then turned back to Bogo and continued, "The Militia also hit the AR and possibly the APL. Gazelle was arrested last night by the Hellcats."

"Hopps is either a prisoner or hiding somewhere, in any case, there's little we can do for her or Gazelle at the moment." Bogo replied, "We need to lay low and reorganize the mammals we have left. However, we're also going to need help. Savage, get in touch with the Fang Breakers. Tell them I want a meeting with Old Phillip."

*During the Battle of Zootopia, the ZPD's Precinct 1, a symbol of oppression and cruelty to many predators, was stormed by over a hundred Militia Volunteers, acting of their own volition. Armed primarily with baseball bats and Molotov Cocktails, the Volunteers killed dozens of officers, torturing some.

#*#*#

As the red tank he was riding in moved to pick up his kithood friend, Tod looked over his squadmate, Tavi. The smaller militiamammal cooperatively allowed Tod to examine him, finding a gash down his left foreleg and a small puncture in his back. There was also smaller smaller cuts and a few possible fractures.

"I'll get to you in a moment," Tod informed Judy once he'd cleaned the worst of Tavi's wounds, surprising the bunny rebel with his sincerity. He turned his full attention back to his current patient, sighing in surprise at the mongoose's actions and hardiness. "Tavi, you are either very brave or certifiably insane to fight your way through there without a gun. Alone, no less."

"No one is ever alone." the young mongoose said simply, "Dead though they are, our ancestors will never abandon us."

"...I hope so." Tod muttered as he continued to work on the mongoose's injuries.

The conversation hadn't gone unnoticed by the tank's other passengers. Russell, his eyes wide at Tavi's words, summed up his thoughts simply. "He's crazy."

"Maybe so, but he made it out alive and took down a lot of rebels," Brocktree, seated next to the otter, observed, "Think we got many more like him in the Militia?"

#*#*#

Ari Howler, having been dismissed from duty for the day, made his way to the on base apartment where he lived with his uncle, Cain. The grey wolf found the mammal that had raised him sprawled out on the couch. Noting the empty bottle next to the brown furred older wolf's paw, Ari patiently nudged at his former guardian and beckoned him to awake. "Uncle...wake up, Uncle."

Finally, the retired militiamammal stirred, looking up at his nephew. "Aw, Ari, yer home..." he rose to a sitting position. "I'll fry up some fish and chips."

"I can handle it," the younger wolf offered.

"I like takin' care of ya," Cain said with a lit wave of his paw, "Makes me feel useful."

Ari took note of the empty bottle on the coffee table, then made his way into the kitchen. He noticed Cain opening a fresh bottle as he took a seat at the table. "Uncle, maybe you should take it easy on the liquor."

"Eww, I can handle it," Cain dismissed, not looking up as he gathered ingredients. Once he had all he need, the red eyed wolf turned back to Ari. "You get in any new trouble lately?"

"Heh, we're back to patrolling the Predator District," the grey wolf said, allowing the change of subject, "Guess the captain thought getting bombed, followed immediately by a shootout, was enough to earn us easy details for awhile. I don't mind, Sergeant won't have much to ride me about for awhile."

"That's what sergeants are for, Ari. They gotta be hard on their boys," Cain took a swig of his drink as he tended to his and his nephew's dinner, asking over his shoulder "How's Luna?"

"She was asleep, last I saw her." Howler answered, "I was gonna visit her again tomorrow after patrol."

"Give'r my best, would ya?"

"You know you can come with me, right?" Ari raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Naw, whenever me and her get in the same room, it turns ugly. She doesn't need that right now." Cain cast his red eyes on his the wolf he'd raised to the best of his ability and cracked a small smile. "Enough gloomy talk. I ever tell you about the time I met the Liberator?"

"Many times."

Cain chuckled and gave a shrug, "It's a good story!"

"And you tell it well." Ari said, looking fondly up at his uncle.

"Oh, that was a proud day, Mufasa Priderock himself shook my paw and formally instated me as a sergeant*," The brown canine took on a nostalgic look, "It's right up there with the first time I saw you in that uniform."

Cain finished preparing the meal and severed it to himself and Ari, fetching a bottle for his nephew and a fresh one for himself. The aging wolf settling in across the table from the younger canine and spoke before he began his meal, "Always remember that you're a militiamammal, Ari. Don't have to take any bullshit from any cud chewer, or them that would cater to the prey."

"Yes, Uncle."

*Cain Howler was initially a member of 'The Bloody Band' a two thousand strong rebel group responsible for hundreds of civilian deaths. Mufasa privately admitted he allowed them and similar rebel factions into the Militia out of a need for troops and to keep them under control, such as he could.

#*#*#

Judy half idly, half nervously looked around the interior of the tank. From the looks of things, the vehicle had originally been build for larger mammals, then modified so that it could be operated by the small felines seated around it. The small rebel was pulled from her observations by a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see the medic, who'd apparently finished aiding his comrade, "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to pull your pants done, so I can look over your wound."

Her ears folding back, Judy glanced down at her bloody thigh and released she'd have to swallow her pride. Of course, the other enlisted mammals in the tank wouldn't let this go by without comment. It was the coyote radiomammal who spoke out first, "Hope your boyfriend's not the jealous type, Tod."

"Ha, ha," the fox, Tod, sarcastically chuckled. He muttered something about having a girlfriend, then returned to business, quickly examining Judy's wounded left thigh.

Judy had to admit, she was a bit surprised at the fox medic's lack of hesitation to help her. Perhaps it was her experiences, but she'd actually been somewhat surprised by the very idea of a fox being a medic. And yet, once he'd finished helping his teammate, there he was, treating her like any other patient. She gingerly tugged her pants down to her knees, giving everyone who cared to look a nice view of her underwear but the rabbit was past caring and the medic began treating her wounds with practiced precision.

Apparently, Judy wasn't the only one to find Tod's willingness to help strange, "Wha'cha helping the rebel for, Tweed?"

"I'm a medic, Brocktree," Tod answered without looking up from his work. "It's my job to take care of wounded animals to the best of my training. No one at boot camp ever said I was only allowed to treat militiamammals."

"I wouldn't waste the meds on a cud chewer." the badger said under his breath. However, Judy's powerful ears picked it up.

"For your information, 'cud chewer' refers to big herd animals, like cattle and buffalo," Judy began, looking directly at Brocktree, "Squirrels, hares, and rabbits like me are 'cheek stuffers'."

There was a long beat of silence, followed quickly by several of the tank's passengers snorting and chuckling, including Brocktree. The tank's driver, Oliver, even glanced over his shoulder saying, "Good one, bunny."

Some of the predators were still snickering when the tank rolled to a halt to allow Copper to enter. The coonhound sniper glanced around at his smirking comrades. He took a seat beside Tod and asked, "Okay, wha'd I miss?"

"The bunny here's got sass," Tod explained without looking away from his work. The vulpine medic finished bandaging Judy and pulled her pants back up. "It's not as bad as it looks, probably more about causing pain then doing damage. Your fur should cover the scar."

 _Just like the ones on my cheek Judy thought._ "...thank you."

"No problem," the medic said with a smile, "Just take it easy for awhile."

#*#*#

A dejected Rajah followed his Regulator escort, Lieutenant Tsavo he'd heard the lion called, down the halls of the cellblock he'd been brought to, three militiamammals lead by another lion trailing a little ways behind. The black clad feline leaned toward the tiger activist's ear as they approached a certain cell, whispering "Remember your instructions, we need something we can use."

The tiger nodded numbly as the door was opened and a surprised and concerned Gazelle jumped up and approached her friend. "Rajah! Sit down, sit down. What have they done to you?"

Rajah allowed his cellmate to guide him down onto one of the cell's bunks, barely able to look at Gazelle as she attempted to comfort him. When the tiger finally was able to meet her gaze, one simple thought came to mind. _I'm sorry._

Meanwhile, on the way back down the hall, Lieutenant Maxim Tsavo stopped the lion leading his militiamammal escorts, Sergeant Dia Tsavo. He turned to the two other large cats and said, "Go on ahead, boys, gonna catch up a bit with my brother."

The puma and cougar both nodded in understanding and left the brothers to talk. Once they were alone, Dia turned to Maxim with a grin, "It's like Sabor said, isn't it? The protester looks very good."

"Agreed," Maxim nodded, "But we'll have to wait, my superiors need the meat alive for awhile longer."

"I'll let the captain know," Dia nodded, "Think the tiger will be a problem?"

"Hardly," Maxim sneered, "You saw how pathetic that prey lover is, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"Then we've got another dinner date with the good captain." Dia said as he began to lead his Regulator brother down the hall, "Now, if we could just get Bogo* on the menu, that would be a perfect evening."

"All things in due time, brother," Maxim said, laying a hand on Dia's shoulder, "All things in due time."

*The last case Bogo ever worked on, with the unwanted aid of the Razorbacks, was an investigation into a series of brutal murders committed by the then teenage brothers Tsavo. The water buffalo had arreseted Dia and was closing in on Maxim when the Battle of Zootopia began.

#*#*#

Nick had come to a decision in regards to Judy. It was probably illegal and maybe a little stupid. But the red fox knew he couldn't just hand the rabbit over to his superiors after what she'd done for him. Besides, the reynard officer reasoned to himself, she could help him unravel the situation with the missing officers. He just had to hustle a little.

The lieutenant's thoughts were interrupted when Finnick sat down beside him and punched him in the arm without a word. "Aw, dammit Fin."

"Was worried about you, asshole," Finnick said in his deep baritone before punching Nick again.

"Glad to know how much you care," Nick muttered as he rubbed his arm, "Look, Fin, I need you to back me on something when we get debriefed."

"What are you gonna do?" Finnick asked with a raised eyebrow. The desert fox's gaze drifted to the injured rabbit laying nearby and he closed his eyes with a sigh. "...oh, you fuckin' idiot."

"Listen-"

"Me and the boys didn't risk our lives to save you so could do something stupid." the fennec growled.

"I'd be dead without her," Nick pressed, "Look, just nod along with what I say. Please, Fin."

"I hate you so damn much," the tiny sergeant muttered, "...okay."

Nick gave his old friend a grateful pat on the shoulder. The Militia officer leaned back in his seat, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

#*#*#

 **Extra-** I reworked the Amphibian Parliament debate scene from the first version a little, but couldn't find anywhere to work it into the main story, so I decided to post it here as a bonus.

In Frog Town, the capitol of Amphibiland, tensions within the near polarized Parliament had been growing for some time. The Traditionalist and Modernist coalitions had vigorously argued and debated on domestic issues for some time but now a new issue had come to the forefront; The Predator Militia and Amphibiliand's support thereof.

Viewed by millions of amphibians, one such debate was televised across the nation.

"We're talking about an armed dictatorship that represses ninety percent of the population for the benefit of the other ten!" _ribbit_ one prominent Modernist loudly said, several three piece suit clad frogs, toads, salamanders and other amphibians croaking and cheering in support. Across the ornate room, Traditionalists in their brightly colored robes and tribal jewelry shouted and croaked objections.

"Who were themselves repressed for generations!" _ribbit_ the embattled Prime Minister shot back. "What do you think will happen to them if prey retake power?"

"Prime Minister, we must remain logical in matters of state." _ribbit_ another Modernist leader said calmly, "The suffering of every tenth citizen of Mammalia is negligible. The repression of all but that every tenth is madness." _ribbit_

"Would you say that of our own citizens!?" _ribbit_ the Prime Minster all but shouted, "The Militia is what happens when hate and intolerance become government policies! They had no hope, no future, nothing! And their suffering turned them into near copies of their oppressors. This cycle needs to end. One side needs to stay in power long enough for old wounds to heal." _ribbit_

Croaks, cheers, and other noise of support range out from the Traditionalist half of Parliament, while the Modernist half loudly decried the Prime Minister's claims.

To the average citizen, it was starting to look like Hell was coming to Frog Town.


	18. Chapter 18

Meetings

 **Review Responses**

 **Agent007.1-** Good to have you back! Too bad about the grammar errors, but thanks for pointing it out. You'll be getting a proper introduction to the Fang Breakers and their leader shortly, hopefully I don't disappoint. The Hunters are indeed a creepy bunch, one even the Militia wouldn't tolerate, if they were discovered.

 **Rip-Rock-** No worries, I've got a good deal of experience with real life taking my time myself. Also, thank you for the welcome back, I'll try very hard not to let this story die. Judy sassing the Militia was quite fun to right. Allying with the Fang Breakers may prove a devil's bargain, we'll have to wait and see. Actually, most mammals, both predators and prey, would agree with you on the cannibalism. The scene with Cain and Ari was a challenge to write, I wanted Cain to be caring parental figure, but still a bad influence; like you said, teaching his adopted son to be a prick. I'm really like you're idea of occasionally cutting to an outsider's perspective, already have a few ideas. Thanks for the suggestion.

 **Sapperjoe85-** Thanks very much for the kind words. Good to hear that I've managed to balance all the characters so well.

#*#*#

"Do you think we'll be court martialed or awarded metals for this?" Oliver asked, half curious and half worried as he stood in the motor pool with his fellow tankers and Nick's team while the lieutenant, Finnick, and Toulouse talked with the leader of the Hellcats platoon that had escorted them back to base, Judy standing just to the side of the fox.

"I'm thinking we'll be chewed out," Figaro replied, "Then maybe a metal or two, we did give the rebels a pretty bad bloody nose."

"Maybe even a Section 8," Russell muttered glancing at Tavi, the mongoose being occupied by a pair of paramedics trying to convince him to let them take him in for medical treatment.

"You kiddin'?" Brocktree asked, "Tavi showed more guts then any of us."

"I'm telling you, he's out of his mind," Russell insisted, "He thinks he's got ghosts watching over him."

"Aren't most otters members of a cult that worships a blue oyster?" Cheshire asked, giggling as Russell nervously scratched the back of his head.

Over hearing the conversation, Nick glanced at the mongoose. Tavi had finally allowed himself to be loaded onto a small gurney was was being wheeled past. Nick looked up to the Hellcat officer, Lieutenant Tigress, and gestured to his wounded militiamammal, asking "Could you excuse me for a moment, ma'am?"

The tiger nodded her head and Nick hurried after the gurney, "Tavi!" he called, though more to get the paramedics attention. They stopped with a look of understanding and allowed Nick to address the mongoose. The fox reached into his pocket, producing the younger predator's warrior beads and held them out in offering. "You took back your knife, and you've earned the right to have these back. You should be proud of yourself, Tavi."

The private cradled his warrior beads reverently and looked to Nick with a grateful nod. The reynard officer stepped back, allowing the the paramedics to wheel the private off. With that taken care of, Nick turned back to his friends and fellow lieutenant. The tiger looked down at Nick as spoke, "I think I've got pretty much all I need, Wilde. While I can't say I exactly approve of this little semi-rouge mission, I'm glad you're mammals were able to save you, gods know we need every good officer we have right now. The only thing I'm still unclear about is why you brought the rabbit along."

"Well, Lieutenant," Nick began, his voice taking on just a hint of conmammal charm, "The rabbit here happened to stumble on my ordeal in the subway, and I believe she can now provide us with useful intel on the APL, having spent as much time as me enjoying their hospitality. I could get into it more, but...well, I'd really rather only have to go through that whole line of questions once, you know how it is."

"Heh, I can respect that." Tigress said with a knowing look. "Take care Wilde."

Nick bid the tiger officer, and then his house cat friend adieu and turned to Finnick and Judy. "Okay guys, from here is either going to be easier or immensely harder."

#*#*#

Clawhauser made his way to Captain Priderock's office, listening to one of Gazelle's early albums, More Blood, a protest against the Militia's controversial counter invasion during the Reptile War.

"If they all come back but one, he was still some mother's son!" the pop idol's voice sang into the desk sergeant's ears. Though reluctant to stop the song, the chubby cheetah knew he couldn't listen and talk to Simba at once, and this conversation was important.

Knowing he was expected, the sergeant made his way into Simba's office and sat down, just as the captain was finished up a personal call. "Sorry, I gotta go..." the captain said, politely giving Clawhauser the 'one second' gesture, "...Love you, too, Nala, bye." He hung up and turned fully to the cheetah, "Okay, sergeant, what was it you needed to tell me?"

 _Okay, Benji, you got this. Just calmly explain your concerns_ "Well, sir...um...you see...I think Captain Sabor is a hunter and she's gonna eat Gazelle!"

#*#*#

Bogo sat in the back of an old van, Furious George sitting in the drivers seat and watching for Militia or their contact. It had taken time for Jack Savage to get in contact with the Fang Breakers, but once he had they'd been very quick to respond. Their leader, Old Phillip, was willing to meet, and could do so immediately. Deciding caution was the best approach, Bogo had sent Jack ahead to insure it wasn't a trap.

George glanced around the street before looking at Bogo in the rearview mirror. "What do we know about this Old Phillip guy, Boss?"

"Not a lot," Bogo admitted, "Savage once told me that the Militia was able to get some hoof prints from him. They were a match for one Phillip Gruff, who died in a fire fifteen years ago." the water buffalo met the gorilla's eyes in the mirror and shrugged, "So the files say, apparently."

"That's reassuring," George muttered. He scanned across the street to see Jack emerge from a dilapidated temple and begin tapping his left foot. "Okay, Boss, coast is clear. Let's go."

The two large rebels made their way across the street, Jack keeping pace (with effort) as they entered the building. Bogo looked down at his second in command, noticing the black and white rabbit's displeased expression and asked, "Anything we should know, Savage?"

"I don't have good feeling about this, Bogo," Jack said, stopping to look up at the buffalo, "This Phillip guy, something about him just doesn't sit right."

Bogo hmm'd in response, considering the spy's words. Normally, he was inclined to trust Jack's instincts, but they were not in normal circumstances. "The AR will never go along with our approach, Jack, and I'll sit down for tea and cookies with General Khan before I ask the APL for help. The Fang Breakers are our only option."

"They don't have to be," Jack countered, "I can get in touch with PMCs operating out of the Avian Federation."

"Mercenaries?" Bogo asked wearily, "It's hasn't come to that yet, Jack. It _won't_ come to that."

The three PLF members were patted down by Fang Breaker guards and led into ruined temple's basement. Upon entering, Bogo got his first look at Old Phillip in the flesh. The large billy goat's thick coat had clearly once been jet black, but now grey was beginning to set in. Phillip also had a long and thick pair of horns curving back from his head. Despite his advanced years, the goat's amber eyes were sharp and when he approached to greet the buffalo there was no stiffness in his movements. The militant goat was flanked by a serious looking brown rabbit and, to Bogo's surprise, a raven*.

"Adrien Bogo, tis a pleasure," Philip cordially said, his voice deep and raspy, as he extended a hoof to the larger mammal.

"I'm glad you're so willing to meet, Phillip," Bogo replied with a polite nod as he shook the other resistance leader's hoof. The former police sergeant glanced around the abandoned temple's basement, "Have to admit, seeing a temple used as a safehouse is a first."

"I was a religious mammal once...suppose I still am, inna sense." Old Phillip said by way of an explanation. The large goat gestured to a nearby table and continued, "But, enough about religion, let us move on to politics."

The two cloven hoofed rebels sat across from one another, their respective rabbit supporters climbing onto the table and standing beside them. George stood behind and to the right of Bogo and Phillip's raven supporter perched himself in a corner atop a bust of a goddess unknown to Bogo and his entourage, looking down on the five mammals. Once seated, the aging goat gestured to Jack and spoke. "So, the spy says you wish ta speak ta me."

"You and I want the same thing, Phillip," Bogo explained, "We can help each other."

"Our two factions have been fightin' the Militia fer years. So why are you offering an alliance now, Bogo? What's different?" Phillip questioned, meeting Bogo's face, "What's changed?"

Bogo exhaled through his nose. "I'm sure you've heard of the Militia's recent strike on one of our safehouses. If we're going to continue to resist we'll need help."

"So in other words, you've been reduced to the point that you'll deign to meet with us," the rabbit flatly stated, speaking for the first time.

"Brown," Phillip calmly chided, giving the rabbit a slightly reproachful look. He turned back to Bogo and continued, "Apologies, though his point stands."

"I'll admit, the Fang Breakers methods are a bit reckless and..." Bogo trailed off. The water buffalo was usually not one to to mince words, but he also recognized when tact was needed, "Harsh, but the fact remains that we need more mammals on our side quickly. And we have connections and sources of information that can greatly benefit you."

Before the goat could respond, George pointed to the raven and asked, "I'm sorry, but is that damn bird gonna sit up there and stare at us the whole time. He's freakin' me out."

"Mr. Nevermore prefers ta be up high, tis a bird thing, I believe. He'll speak if he feels the need," Phillip explained, apparently not at all bothered by the interruption. He looked back to Bogo and asked, "Tell me, Bogo, do you know why we call ourselves 'the Fang Breakers'?"

"Always assumed the name of self-explanatory," Bogo said with a shrug, "I'm guessing there's more to it then that."

"Indeed, if I just wanted ta kill and subjugate predators, I could'a met with your old colleague Napoleon a long time ago." Bogo bristled slightly at the mention of the APL leader, "But the truth is the Razorback's way won't work, we can't forcibly bring predator's ta heel. They're armed and they've tasted freedom after generations of slavery. This gives them 'fangs'; weapons, political allies, the desire to remain comfortable and in charge. If we tried to put them back in collars, a new Militia would rise up within a generation. But, if we can break those fangs, then we can force them ta except how hopeless fighting us prey truly is. Then we can start bringing them inta the fold."

"And you do this by bombing patrols and getting into shootouts in crowded buildings?" Bogo asked skeptically, "Forgive me, but that sounds less like revolutionaries and more like gods damned terrorists."

"The water buffalo is honest," Nevermore, almost forgotten, stated from his perch, "I like him."

"True, true," Phillip chuckled in agreement. He composed himself and extended a hoof across the table. "I think I can work well with you."

Bogo accepted the offered hoof, but looked up at Phillip quizzically when the aging billy gripped his own harshly, "Not for you, with you. Do we understand each other, Bogo?"

"Yes, Phillip," the larger mammal said solemnly, "I think we understand each other quite well."

*While not unheard of, immigration between The Avian Federation and Mammalia, as well as Amphibiland and Reptilica, is rare.

#*#*#

Judy nervously made her way down the hall in the Zootopia Brigiade's Headquarters, a reassuring paw from Nick rested on her shoulder. To her left was the small fennec sergeant, apparently a friend of the red fox. While the rest of Nick's team was being debriefed through regular channels, the lieutenant had insisted the three of them report directly to his regiment's acting CO. The trio was just approaching the CO's office when Nick spoke.

"Okay, guys, Major Badger's a little crazy, so let me do most of the talking," the red fox explained, "Fin, it'll be just like when we used to hustle together-"

"You mean in High School?" Finnick grumbled.

"Carrots," Nick continued as if his sergeant hadn't spoken, "You just look cute and say there were sheep, lots of sheep."

"Sheep?" Judy repeated quizzically.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Finnick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're here!" Nick announced opening the door to Major Honey Badger's office for his companions.

Judy surveyed the office as she entered and followed her two...allies inside. It looked like the workplace of a madmammal, with chaotic charts, scribbled on pages pinned to bulletin boards, and more then a few weapons strewn about.

"Wilde, Finnick...bunny." the Major greeted, "I'm glad you're okay. Oh! I just got word on Skye, she's in very rough shape, but should be okay."

"Skye?" Judy asked, looking the fox next to her.

"Our captain," Nick explained, "The one Bagheera tried to eat."

Nick, Finnick, and Judy sat across from the ranking officer, the smallest of the three doing a double take when he noticed a picture on Honey's wall. The fennec gestured to the framed photo, featuring a smiling Honey with a frog wearing an ADF* uniform in her cupped paws, and asked, "That you in Amphibiland, Major?"

"Oh, yeah. Must'a been...three years back. I was helping teach the frogs how to turn their tiny size from a weakness into an advantage. Those were good times," Honey smiled fondly at the memory, before schooling her features and looking to the red fox officer across her desk. "So, Wilde, this the rabbit had blew up the PAB?"

"Actually, ma'am, regrettably, she is not," this earned Nick questioning looks from everyone else in the room, "The actual bomber got away...yet again. And this cute, little lady here," he gestured to an unamused Judy, "She was just on her way home from work. But when she saw me being chased by a comrade gone mad, you'll never believe it, she jumped in and save my tail."

"Really?" Honey asked, turning to Judy, "That the truth, bunny?"

"I, uh," Judy fumbled, then decided to tell the truth, sans a few details, "I guess I couldn't just leave him."

"Ain't that sweet?" Nick cut in, "Anyway, after we were nearly ripped to shreds, we finally escape and the APL is waiting for us. Isn't that right, Carrots?"

"Carrots?" Honey repeated flatly

"That's her name," Nick quickly covered, "Judy Carrots. Anyway, that's what happened, isn't it, Carrots?"

"Uh, yeah..." remembering Nick's instructions, Judy twitched her nose a bit and added, "Also, there were sheep...Lots of sheep."

"We're so dead," Finnick muttered, covering his eyes.

Honey's expression, however, had gone from cynical to ecstatic in an eye blink. She slammed both fists onto her desk with a triumphant shout of "I knew it!"

The three smaller mammals recoiled in surprise as the conspiracy theorist officer spun in her chair, the only coherent part of her jubilant rant being "Whose a Section Eight now, biatch?! Woo-hoo!"

"Indeed, so first off," Nick said, recovering and getting to the first major point of his plan, "Carrots here saw as much as I did and can provide a lot of-"

"I'll have her filed as a trustee in an hour," Honey stated confidently.

"Oh, uh, okay," _This is easier then I thought, now Faze Two_ , "In that case, I'll start looking into this again, ASAP."

"Whoa, I don't know about that, Wilde," Honey interjected, "After all that crap you've been through you should be on leave for a least a week. We've got others who can take over from here, Wilde."

It all made sense surprisingly, given what Nick had come to expect from Honey, but he couldn't just let someone else take over. Not after he'd promised to find the missing officers. Thinking quick, the red fox assumed a contemplative pose and responded, "Actually, considering the sheep have gotten tangled up in this whole thing, whose to say they won't intervene in an official investigation. There is a sheep in the Chancellor's office, after all. Not to mention others might not take Carrots' intel into account."

Nick could see he'd hit the right buttons, though the major still seemed reluctant. "Okay, Wilde, I'll have the rabbit listed as an advisor with you as her handler...won't be the first shady mission I've okayed. Still though, take two days, see your family. That's an order."

 _Well, she's got a point_ Nick admitted to himself, _I should let Mom and Dad know I'm okay, and Lily's gonna be...freaked...OH CRAP!_

"Now who's this pretty li'l thang?" Nick remembered Napoleon's words as if they'd been said moments before, "I'm gonna rape your li'l sister in front of you and slit her throat."

Suddenly somber, Nick turned back to Honey and asked, "Major, the leader of the ALP cell that took us called himself Napoleon Orwell. I, um...I need to know he's dead."

"Orwell?" Honey repeated, recognizing the name, "I hope you guys took that son of a whore out. That said, last I heard, the clean up crew had only managed to ID a few of the bodies so far." Seeing that the lieutenant didn't pleased with the answer, the badger added reassuringly, "You boys blasted the crap out of that place, Wilde. They'll find his corpse soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right, Ma'am. We probably ran him down," Nick said, forcing himself to relax. Beside him, both Finnick and Judy gave the reynard concerned looks. "And I think visiting the family is a pretty good idea."

A few minutes later, Nick and Finnick waited outside Honey's office while the major filled Judy in on the ins and outs of the Militia's trustee system. Hoping to take Nick's mind off what was troubling him, Finnick smiled at his friend and commented. "I cannot believe you actually pulled that off. You are one sly bastard."

"Stereotypes, Finnick, they exist for a reason," Nick smirked. _Just gotta check in on Lily and the folks, then I'll be back at it. They'll be fine, they have to be._

*Amphibian Defense Force. The Predator Militia conducted a series of JCET programs with the ADF to help lessen Amphibiland's reliance on their stockpile of chemical and bio-weapons, the largest in the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Family Issues

 **Review Responses**  
 **Combat Engineer-** Hehe, thanks, I'll try to get back to updating fairly regularly.

 **Thou Craggy Knob-** Thanks, it's good to be back.

 **The vulpine-** Got it in one, my compliments. I considered making a 1984 reference somewhere, but Animal Farm felt more fitting and less overdone.

 **Rip-Rock-** Napoleon will probably return, though I admit to being just a little tempted to leave him out, leaving Nick to wonder for the rest of his life. Thanks for the review and your kind words.

 **Guest-** Yes, there are predators with misgivings about the Militia, to one extent or another, but as you say, generally keep fairly quiet about it to avoid causing trouble for themselves. This could range from a talking to from the Regulators to full blown reeducation, depending on the situation. All that said, many predators have an attitude of 'Eh, the Militia's not perfect, but we've got it much better with them in charge then we ever did with the prey.'

 **Guest and Everyone Else, Yes Even You-** Sigh, sorry for yet another long wait. I actually have been getting a lot of writing done, but kept getting sidetracked on original projects. But don't worry, I won't abandon this story or restart it again. I promise I'll try to get this story back on track. I love you all, dear readers.

#*#*#

Sergeant Koslov waited as three rings passed before Zira answered his call. Once the lioness officer had greeted him, the large polar bear cleared his throat and reported. "Captain, I questioned Ms. Growley as ordered. It's my opinion that she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're sure?" Zira asked, her tone neutral. "Because her coverage of the incident with Kipling has predators all over the country panicking."

"I understand that, Captain," Koslov admitted, "But it just as easily could of been any other journalist."

"But it wasn't," Zira countered, "It was a predator that was already on the watchlist, very shortly after her little 'mistake.' My instincts tell me this needs to be addressed."

Koslov sighed, slouching tiredly in his seat, then brought his burner phone back to his ear. "Ms. Growley has...lasting effects from her reeducation after the Revolution, Ma'am. With that in mind, First Level methods should suffice."

Koslov could hear Zira hum thoughtfully for a few moments before she replied. "Very well, Sergeant, I'll pass the word along. Select one of your mammals to escort the snow leopard here to the Cliffside Facility and then consider yourself off duty. Go back home to your family."

"Yes, captain," the burly white bear replied, nodding even thought Zira wasn't present. Koslov made his way wearily down to the holding area, just one level up from where Gazelle and Rajah were being held. Upon arriving at his destination, the sergeant glanced neutrally at Fabienne before looked to the young Jackal standing to the left of her holding cell's door and crisply ordered, "Aureus, you're to escort Ms. Growley to The Cliffside for...further proceedings, the rest of you are relieved."

"Yes, Sergeant," the rookie Regulator nodded, slightly ruefully. For her part, Fabienne was close to panic as the jackal entered her cell, cuffing her and beginning to lead her into the hallway. After several tense silent seconds, the fearful journalist dug her heels into the floor, thought the Aureus's training meant me he was more then able to subdue the larger mammal.

"Koslov, don't do this to me!" Fabienne begged.

Aureus looked to his sergeant, seeing only a stoic expression looking back. His ears folding back, the young jackal looked to his charge and tightened his grip. "...Come along, Ms. Growly."

Once the pair was out of sight, Koslov's head sunk with a sigh. He looked up when he heard another of his mammals ask "You alright, sergeant?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine corporal," the polar bear assured the dingo.

"Our duties are unpleasant at times, we all feel some strain," the corporal consoled. "Go on home, see your wife and cub."

With barely another word, Koslov traveled up to the entrance, noting the absence of the chubby cheetah desk sergeant who'd signed him in, and out to the parking lot. The Regulator sergeant almost cursed the smooth commute home, giving me no distraction from his thoughts.

Finally, Boris Koslov arrived at home. He shuffled into this comfortable home, paid for with handsome Regulator wages and tossed his keys on the counter. It was then that something small and white cheered "Papa!" as it rushed excitedly over to him. "Now we can finish the show!"

"Not now, Morris," Koslov sighed, "Papa's tired."

"Boris," Olga gently scolded, "He's been waiting since you left."

 _That was at least ten hours ago,_ Koslov thought, looking down at his cub's hopeful expression. "Alright, Morris, let's finish the show."

With that, Sergeant Koslov, still in his uniform, sat down on the couch with his wife and son and resumed the cartoon, unable to shake the thought from the back of his mind that a psychologically scarred mammal was being taken back to the scene of the worst trauma in her life.

 _There's no going back, I'm damned,_ Koslov thought, his paw gently rested on Morris's shoulder. _It has to be done, someone has to be the villain._

#*#*#

Simba blinked at the cheetah sergeant across from him. "You think Sabor is a...what?"

Clawhauser cleared his throat, thankful his outburst hadn't gotten as bad of a response at he expected, and clarified things, "I, uh, the way Sabor's been acting just doesn't feel right, sir. She said Gazelle looked 'tasty' and she ordered me to break regulations and leaver the two of them alone in the cells, I looked at the surveillance-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Clawhauser," Simba said with a raised paw, "Look, I know Sabor is cruel, even vicious, but a Hunter? That's a serious accusation, Sergeant."

"...I know," Clawhauser said nervously, "But...sir, I really think she's got some kind of ill intent for Gazelle. She has been accused of this kind of thing before. If you'll watch the security footage-"

"Every Militia officer who's interacted with more then three prisoners has been accused of being a Hunter, Clawhauser." Simba said simply. "...However, i don't think you'd bring this to me if you didn't have serious suspicions...Continue looking over the security footage, and I'll keep an eye on Sabor, but we'll keep this quiet for now. If you're right, we'll stop Sabor. If you're wrong, it'll just past unnoticed."

"Yes sir," Clawhauser said as he got up from his chair to do as the lion had instructed. He stopped at the door and looked back to Simba. "Thanks for listening, Captain."

#*#*#

Lionheart had to admit he was surprised when a bobcat corporal had walked into his office and asked if he could meet General Khan as soon as possible. A few hours later, the lion politician made his way to the Militia Commander in Chief's office, Bellwether following almost unnoticed behind him.

"Apologies for taking so long, General," Lionheart apologized as he took a seat, noticing Khan looking at something on his computer. "I had several matters to attend to."

"It's quite alright, Chancellor. In fact, I'd say you've gotten here at just the right time." Khan replied, turning on the large TV mounted on his wall and connecting it to his computer. Lionheart looked up to see a video call to a sperm whale he recognized as Lieutenant Colonel Monstro, of the Leviathans. The tiger turned to the aquatic officer, "Thank you for meeting me at such short notice, Colonel, I'll try to be quick. I'm told you are planning a strike an inbound cargo ship from the Avian Federation."

"That's right, general," Monstro replied, businesslike, "We have intel that it's carrying large amounts of contraband, sir. I have Seal Teams 5 and 6 standing by to intercept and, if need be, cripple it."

"What's the nature and likely destination of this contraband, Colonel?" Khan asked

"Bootlegged liquor and blacklisted entertainment, sir." Monstro reported, "Most would be sold and distributed in the prey districts, though some would possibly find its way into the Predator District."

"I see," Khan said, glancing at Lionheart. "Let it through."

There was a moment of stunned silence, from both Monstro and Lionheart, before the sperm whale officer recovered enough to respond. "General, I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me to do."

"The time has come for a shift in strategy, Colonel. From now on, smugglers will be allowed to pass into port periodically." The tiger glanced at Lionheart, "We'll discuss the details later, but for now let the ship pass...Trust me, Max."

Monstro seemed to hesitated for a moment longer, then nodded his head* to the general.

Khan gave Monstro a quick salute and disconnected the call. He then turned to Lionheart, who had been silent through the conversation and was now eying the tiger analytically. Finally, the lion politician spoke. "What are you playing at, General?"

"I've...been doing a good deal of...contemplation, Chancellor." Khan admitted, "It's made me realize that I've become complacent, and that I've been sticking with a failing strategy. The time as come for a different approach, as you said."

"How does allowing stolen contraband into our capitol play into this new approach?" an incredulous Lionheart asked, "I don't quite remember suggesting that part."

"It'll only go to the prey, Chancellor," Khan explained, "By allowing things that would normally be rare or unattainable to reach the prey, they'll become more comfortable and less angry. Best of all, they'll think they're getting one over on us. Meanwhile, the Militia is going to be more subtle in it's anti-rebel efforts, particularly here in Zootopia, from now on. I've already given orders that the Hellcats are to take the lead on future operations in the capitol. Lastly, I've been giving your proposals a bit of thought, I'd hoped we could discuss it."

Bellwether nervously looked up at the tiger as he explained his plans.

"What about your friend, Bagheera?" Lionheart asked, "I've haven't been able to get a word out of the Regulators about him."

Khan stiffened just enough to noticed, "In the morning, I'm ordering inspections on several Regulator installations. Even Scar can't countermand a direct order from me. We'll find out what's become of Bagheera."

Meanwhile, Bellwether's contained panic attack was stopped short by the tiger general's answer. _If Regulator's have the panther, then they've got to have the other savages too,_ she thought, _I can still salvage this, I just need to contact Doug._

*The whale equivalent of a salute.

#*#*#

After checking in at the hospital's front desk, Ari made is way into the elevator and up a few floors to where he knew his sister's room was, a small case held in his left paw. After a few brief moments of humming along with the elevator music, the grey militiamammal strolled toward Luna's room and announced his arrival with a quick knock.

Luna looked up to see her brother entering and smiled, happy for the distraction from daytime cable. She took note of the plastic case Ari was holding and greeted her sibling. "Hey, Ari. What ya got there?"

"I brought you a movie, in case you got bored in here." the grey wolf explained, holding out the blu-ray.

"Rise*?" Luna read the title off the case, looking at the other wolf with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good movie." Ari said with a shrug. "Uncle Cain sends you his best."

"Nice of him," Luna said with a slightly forced smile.

"How's your, uh, training going?"

"Good," Luna said, setting the movie on her bedside table, "I can get around on all fours about as fast as most mammals up on two legs."

"Oh, you crawl around like a savage, that's great!" Ari sarcastically praised

"Shut up!" the white chuckled, playfully swatting at her brother, _Why can't he be like this all the time?_ "The sooner I get the hang of this, the sooner I can relearn to walk upright, the sooner I get out of here."

"Well that's good," Ari smiled, "The squad'll be glad to hear you're doing all right."

"I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked from behind Ari, causing the grey wolf's ears to lower in displeasure.

"Not at all, Sabal, c'mon in." Luna said, looking to the doorway at her adoptive brother. She then locked eyes with her biological one and mouthed 'Be nice.'

The young tiger settled into a seat on Luna's left, putting him across from Ari and smiled at the white wolf. "Mom and Dad called this morning. They were able to get travel permits to come and visit from Metroville. I'm to get a list of anything you want them to bring."

"That's great!" Luna smiled, then took a moment to think, "Oh, were to begin."

"Well," Ari said, raising from his chair, "Looks like you two have a lot to talk about, I'll should be going."

Before the grey wolf could fully stand, his sister gently but firmly grabbed his wrist. "Ari, no!"

"If he wants to go, just let him go." Sabal suggested, earning him a look from both wolves. The tiger briefly shot Ari a steely gaze, but shifted guilty when he met Luna's disapproving look.

The recovering wolf looked up at Ari and gently tugged his wrist, "Please, I need to spend time with my brothers."

For several long moments, Ari stood indecisively over his hospitalized sister. Finally, he looked over Luna at Sabal. The two exchanged a nod and Ari sat back down.

*The first movie produced in Mammalia after The Predator Revolution. Rise follows it's unnamed protagonist, a wolf, as he is wrongly imprisoned by the Prey Regime, escapes to join the Militia, fights in several battles, and is reunited with his family after the Battle of Zootopia.

#*#*#

"So, this is where you live?" Judy asked, looking up at the simple, apartment looking structure her new 'handler' was leading her toward.

"Yeah, Junior Officer's Barracks #4, it's not much but it's comfortable," Nick explained. In truth, the reynard officer felt as if he'd been gone for days. He was looking forward to a shower and sleep in a warm bed. "I'll put you up on my couch tonight and tomorrow we'll start really looking into this mess."

"Couldn't you have had the badger get me a somewhere of my own to stay?" Judy was, to say the least, unhappy to be a glorified prisoner to the very regime she was dedicated to bringing down. The thought of couch surfing with a Militia officer just threw fuel on the fire.

"Sorry, Carrots, but I'm not quite willing to let you free," Nick said, not unkindly. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to ya after what you did for me."

 _Okay, Wilde, tonight take a load off._ Nick thought as he pulled his key from his pocket, _The folks and Lily have probably been informed that something happened to me by now, but there's no point making them worry all night. I'll just head over there tomorrow and let them know I'm safe. No reason for them to ever hear about the incident with the general. Wait, what the hell?_

By now, Nick had noticed that the door to his quarters was unlocked, not how he'd left it. Gently pushing Judy back, to the rabbit's slight chagrin. The lieutenant began to cautiously pull the door open.

Only for it to fling open and someone with red fur and a white tipped tail to slam into him, seizing him around the waist and shouting "Nick!"

The surprised fox and his enemy come reluctant ally looked closer to see one Lily Wilde tightly hugging her brother and nuzzling her face against his chest.

Nick looked up to see his parents and even his cousin, Justin, standing in the doorway, their expressions somehow worried, relieved, angry, and joyful all at once.

"Uh, hey guys," Nick began lamely, "I...uh, I take it I have some explaining to do."

Nick attempted to move toward his parents only to find he couldn't. He looked done to see Lily clutching to him as if he'd disappear if she let go, sobbing softly.


	20. Chapter 20

Unwinding

"We lead a charmed life," Boxer observed looking around the APL cell's new hideout, located in a sewer. He and Napoleon were sitting at a desk in an old control room, a map of Zootopia laid out in front of them, while outside numerous APL militants milled around getting the new base organized.

"Yeah, still not the worst place we've held up in," Napoleon observed, "The main thang is that we need to retaliate. It's gotta be loud, and ugly, and a lotta chompers need to die."

"Granted," Boxer agreed, "But I'm not sure the little sheep's gonna like this."

"She'll get over it," Napoleon muttered, "We've been listenin' to her and playing it slow for too long, and now look what's happened. We're gonna hit back and keep on hittin'!"

Boxer considered his leader's words, finally, looking up at Napoleon and asking, "Ya want to start an all out war, Boss?"

"Yes!" Napoleon took a breath to calm himself and continued, "The chompers hittin' us like that made me realize; we can't bet 'em by all this cloak and dagger, workin' in the shadows crap. We need something loud and dramatic to light a fire under that lamb's ass and riled up prey all over the country."

"Sounds good," Boxer admitted, "What do ya have in mind?"

"The chompers hit us hard and brazenly. Hell, they drove a damn tank into our building! We gotta reply in kind," the grey, one eyed warthog explained, "We're gonna hit the Intensive Care Bears."

"You sure, Boss?" Boxer asked with concern, "Those bears are armored like tanks, hell some of 'em use weapons that are supposed to be mounted on vehicles."

"Oh, we'll have to take time to prep and plan for this, make no mistake." Napoleon agreed, "But they're reckless, makes 'em easy to lead into a trap."

"And then we kick in the teeth of one of the Militia's toughest units," Boxer said, catching on.

"Exactly, and after that, we never let up," Napoleon said with a smile. From there, the two warthogs began planning what could be their bloodiest attack. Through it all, the grey warthog hadn't forgotten a promise he'd made to a curtain fox officer.

#*#*#

Lily Wilde, still hanging onto her brother Nick, was vaguely aware of being half carried back into her brother's barracks apartment, the rest of her family and some other mammal (a rabbit?) around her. "So, uh," the teen vixen heard Nick say as he gently pried her off, "How'd you get in here?"

"Justin got the guards at the gate to let us in," James explained, "Nick, what's been going on? Are you okay?"

"What's with the rabbit?" Lily asked.

"Dad, everyone, I'm fine," Nick insisted, ignoring his sister's question.

"Don't give us that, Nick!" Olivia scolded her son.

Nick hesitated, looking to his cousin. The pilot nodded, encouraging his relative to just come clean. Overall, Nick actually agreed, though there was one thing making him hesitant. "Okay, but I think Lily should wait in my bedroom."

"What?" the younger fox scoffed, "Screw that!"

"Lily," Olivia chided, noticing the look on her son's face, "I think you should do as your bother says."

"No!" Lily protested, "I'm not gonna be treated like a kit! Nick's my brother and I have I right to know what happened to him!"

15 minutes later.

Lily sulkily sat on her brother's bed with front legs folded, a slightly uncomfortable Judy sitting beside her. The rabbit rebel was just beginning to look curiously at the pictures hung on Nick's walls when the vixen turned toward her. " _You_ know what Nick's been doing."

Judy turned to the teenage fox, hesitant, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you on the news with him, getting attack by that panther," Lily explained, "And now you're here, so you must of gone through the whole ordeal with Nick. Tell me what happened."

"...I don't know, honey," Judy said, her ears folding back uncomfortably, "I don't think it's my plac-"

"Tell me or I'll eat you!" Lily snapped, jumping to her feet paws.

"Wait, do you guys really eat prey?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Keep stalling and you'll find out."

#*#*#

"Ramming Speed," Tod muttered as he and Copper entered The Iron Claw Tavern, a popular hangout for militiamammals. Following their first combat action, the fox medic had informed his friend on just how their mechanized comrades had managed to bring the fighting to an end. "I can't believe they did that...I can't believe it worked!"

"Well, it was pretty creative, albeit reckless," Copper said with a shrug as he and Tod took their seats at the bar, "I doubt I'd of thought to drive a tank right into a building."

"And there's probably a good reason for that," Tod countered as the Iron Claw's owner, a burly aging bear in a faded Revolution Era Militia overcoat.

"You boys were in the battle this morning, in the old office building?" the gavel voiced tavern owner asked, leaning on his bar.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Copper asked cocking his head curiously.

"I heard about you and your buddies on the radio." the old bear explained, gesturing to a radio scanner sitting beside various bottles of spirits. Copper briefly wondered how, or if, the barmammal had gotten the proper permits before the old veteran continued, "Drinks are on the house for the night, you could use it after getting your cherries popped."

"What, no, our friends were in a lot more danger then either of us." Tod objected, "I, mean I was inside a tank the entire time."

"And I was more then a block away," Copper added.

"Even so, for tonight you two drink free." the veteran bear stated, his tone leaving no room for argument, "Now, what'll it be?"

The fox and hound looked at one another for a few silent moments before both looked back to the tavern keeper. Copper sat up and asked, "What whiskeys do you have?"

#*#*#

"By Saint Robin," Olivia muttered, leaning against her husband. Nick had just finished explaining his ordeal to his parents and cousin. All of it; Bagheera's savage outburst, teaming up with Judy, being captured by the APL, Napoleon's threats, and finally being rescued by Toulouse's tank and his own team. Olivia had had misgivings about her son joining the Militia. She'd known there would be risks, of course, but her only son going through more near death experiences then some war veterans in his first week as a militiamammal, most of it within twenty four hours, was hard to take.

Shifting in his seat, ears folded back, the sight of his parents looking so distressed making him feel oddly like like a kit who'd stayed out past curfew. He supposed it was because he intended to continue the very assignment that that put him in so much danger. He had noticed his cousin giving him a look of approval throughout the story. _Of course that daredevil thinks it cool,_ Nick thought, _Still, at least I've got one bit of good news for the folks._ "I've got two days of leave, starting tomorrow. Was hoping I could use it to spend time with you guys."

"Two days is all they gave you after all that?" James asked incredulously, "Nice of them."

 _Well, that's all I'd let them give me._ Nick thought guiltily. In the back of his mind, the reynard lieutenant briefly wondered how his sister and Judy were getting along in the next room.

#*#*#

Finnick sat atop the pile of books on the driver's seat of his van, parked just outside his apartment. The Militia sergeant had a six pack of Duff Beer at his side and one of his Old Guard* albums, _Homecoming_ , playing on the radio.

"Is a killer all I am to you? Is that all you see?" the speakers blared, "So damn proud of me."

The sergeant took an affectionate look around the inside of his old and very worn van. "Finnick, get rid of this junker, c'mon Fin you can afford something better," the desert fox muttered, casting a buzzed look at the picture of himself as a kit with his father, "They don't get it."

18 Years Earlier

A fennec kit made his way into a dank alley to a battered old van. The tiny desert fox lightly threw a can at the back door and called out in a squeaky, high pitched voice, "Dad! I'm back!"

There was a sound of movement from inside and the door opened to reveal an older fennec, who smiled down at the youngster and helped him up into the worn vehicle. The adult desert fox, called Morgan, shut the door behind his son and asked, "How'd you do?"

"Big eyes worked like a charm," the kit boasted, pulling a wad of small bills. Finnick should have been collared the year before, but due to his small size and high pitched voice, he'd managed to pass for a younger mammal. It had also allowed him to swindle a fair amount of money out of sympathetic mammals. Finnick's pride in his hustling was sidetracked when he noticed dried blood matted into the fur near his father's left ear, "What's that?"

"Eh, nothing, just...had a run in with the Bronze**." Morgan explained, before patting a duffel bag of black market goods. "I had a good day shopping, even got ya something special."

The older fennec rose and opened a cooler the two used as a fridge, after a moment of rifling around, he produced a strawberry popsicle, to Finnick's delight.

Hours later, the slightly sticky kit laid on the mattress the two shared, Morgan sitting next to him with a Duff in his paws. Finnick would never know if his father knew he was awake or not, but nonetheless the future Militia Volunteer commander then began to speak. "I used to love this city, but now I hate it. I hate the Bronze, I hate that hog whore that runs things, and I hate these fucking collars." Finnick heard something crash into the one of the van's walls, presumably the disabled Tame Collar Morgan wore to fool the police, then he felt a gentle paw patting his shoulder, "One way or another you'll never have to wear one of those damn things, Finnick, I promise."

Present

"Aw, shit," Finnick muttered, in his now deep baritone, when he noticed tears running down his cheeks. He frustratedly wiped them away and looked to the picture taped to his radio console. Morgan's funeral had only been twelve days before and it seemed the small sergeant's grief was still fresher than he'd thought.

"Love ya, Dad. Miss ya..." Finnick said, raising his drink in toast, "...miss ya everyday."

*A rap group made up of Reptile War veterans, famous for both praising and criticizing the Militia and predator dominated society.

**Before the Predator Revolution, police officers were often referred to as 'Bronze,' due to their bronze badges.

#*#*#

"And then we loaded into the tank and drove out of the building," Judy explained, having finished an only slightly abridged version of her and Nick's ordeal.

"Wow," Lily breathed, sitting on Nick's bed beside her. "Still, things worked out well...just wish I didn't have to hear it from someone else."

"That you threatened to eat," Judy muttered under her breath.

"That's the part that bugs me," Lily continued, "I'm, yeah it's a little creepy my brother was held hostage by rebels, but I can take it. Not knowing where he was or what happened was ten times worse!"

Judy regarded the sulky teen for a moment, then laid a reassuring paw on her hind leg, "Your family was probably just trying to protect you, even if they were a bit misguided."

Lily seemed to consider Judy's words for a moment, then turned to the smaller mammal, somewhat skeptically. "Yeah, maybe."

A sightly awkward silence fell over the two mammals at that point. Wanting to lighten the mood, Judy glanced around the room, noticing pictures of a younger Nick on the walls. She focused in on one in particular, featuring Nick as a kit between the two older foxes she'd seen in the other room, presumably his parents.

"Your brother was really cute when he was younger." the rabbit observed, raising an eyebrow when she noticed a hole in the father's left ear.

"Oh, yeah," Lily agreed, smiling mischievously, "I've got some really good pics of him on my phone."

"That I gotta see," Judy said as Lily pulled her phone from her pocket, "Real quick though, What's with the hole in your dad's ear."

"Oh, he was in prison when the Militia took over." Lily explained as she unlocked her phone, "When he was processed they put a tag with a number on his ear...he wasn't allowed to use his name anymore after that, just the number."

"He told you all that?" a slightly shocked Judy asked

"No, no, Dad hates talking about it, I learned about stuff like that in school." Lily explained as she brought up and opened a file of photos and videos title 'Nick's Greatest Fails'. Judy wondered what else Lily, and other young predators, had been taught since the Revolution, but filed that away for later as Lily started the video of Nick's driver's test.


End file.
